


3 2 1 Fight You Immediately Bite My Neck

by moonglider



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Branding, Cannabilism, Classism, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Gags, Hate to Love, Hypnotism, I Don't Even Know, I know what the tags say but this isn't smut, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, NOT RAPE, No Smut, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Okay maybe a tiny bit kinky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read tags, Tattoos, Toxic Relationship, Vampire!Younghyun, Vore, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, casual dismembering, dark themes, human!Jae, not kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglider/pseuds/moonglider
Summary: Jaehyung really shouldn't have drank all that cheap box wine while in Canada. Maybe then he wouldn't have fallen into Younghyun's lap.(ch. 5 is the dopil prequel)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 52
Kudos: 193





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, reread them again, don't decide based on the summary. This story is going to be fucked up. I don't want to tag too much and spoil what happens, but by clicking on this fic know that there is triggering material beyond this point.

Park Jaehyung, resident fuck-up. 

And man, has he fucked up now. At least, that’s what is on loop in his head.

“Fucking Canada!” He hisses.

He glides his hand across the wall, the small ridges scraping his tender skin as he goes by, but what is he to do? He cannot see a damn thing. He’s in a hallway? Passageway?  _ Some narrow death trap? _ He can’t see, it’s kind of cold and his hand definitely just went through a cobweb. He has considered turning back, but honestly, he took some right turns, maybe a left turn or two and yeah—he can’t find his way back now. So he keeps moving forward.

“I’m never drinking again,” he groans, his throbbing head a justified reminder to the poor mistakes he has made in the last few hours.

Jaehyung feels the wall give away and before he knows it, he’s face to face with a cold stone wall in front of him, inches from his nose. There is noise coming from the right. Sounds a bit like music, but it’s hard to tell. It sounds muffled to his ears, but the vibrations pound through the walls into his hand. He follows the wall to the noise, pulsing more prominent the closer he gets. He just hopes to find an exit or someone that can help him at the end of this narrow death trap.

Bright, flashing lights. Jaehyung has stumbled upon a rave. Were raves still even a thing? The walls are thrumming with the beat drop, lights practically blinding as they flicker from place to place. A fucking rave. The place is packed and exploding with noise. Taking in the scene before him, Jaehyung suddenly feels dizzy. But maybe that’s just the alcohol.

“You look lost.” A chill shoots down Jaehyung’s spine. He whips around to find a man — pointed, sharp features, dark eyes. Surprisingly Asian too, Jaehyung observes, maybe even Korean like himself. He’s definitely not Canadian by the sound of his accent and hesitant slurring over his words.

“Uh,” Jaehyung chuckles a bit, leaning away from the man. He’s short, dressed in form-fitting leather pants and a shirt with a plunging neckline. “A little.” Jaehyung agrees nonetheless.

“Follow me.” The man smiles widely, eyes disappearing into crescents. It’s disarming, but Jaehyung didn’t miss the sharp gleam of the man’s teeth. Just the lighting, Jaehyung decides and his body moves to follow the man before he’s even considered it; almost like a trance.

He doesn’t feel right about following this stranger through the crowd, but he also doesn’t want to stand around alone lost at the door (back door?) of this rave. The man in front of him looks small, maybe a little weak, petite comes to mind. Jaehyung can definitely take him, he thinks. They approach a seated area after pushing through the squirming bodies on the dance floor. It looks like a lounge with a few people scattered around it. The man he’s been following bounces over to two men lounging on a long, red leather couch. Jaehyung’s mouth suddenly feels bone dry.

The man plops down on one of the men’s laps and waves Jaehyung closer. This man has sliver hair and stark features compared to the shorter man he’s been following. Jaehyung doesn’t know what to make of the current circumstance. And that’s when his gaze slips over to the other man. Slicked back, rich burgundy hair, cat-like eyes, pale lips. Jaehyung stops breathing. At least he thinks that’s what is happening. For all he knows he is going into cardiac arrest.  _ Can witnessing a beautiful man even do that?  _ Bottom line is, he isn’t breathing.

“These are my friends. I’m Wonpil and this is Dowoon.” The short man directs his attention back to him as he pats the thigh of the man he’s sitting on. The silver haired man looks beyond bored and uninterested in Jaehyung’s arrival. He grunts in lieu of a greeting — deep and unnerving.

Jaehyung nods, letting his gaze fall on the other man again. “I’m Younghyun.” Jaehyung practically melts at his honey-sweet voice. “And you are?” He’s stopped breathing again.

“I–I’m, um, Jaehyung. I’m actually kind of lost.” He chuckles awkwardly, stepping back from the group of Very Attractive Asian men. Something deeply unnerving settles in the pit of his stomach. The kind of feeling Jaehyung assumes comes over you when you’re being chased through the streets at night. That type of dreadful feeling creeping into his gut.

“No you aren’t.” Something flickers in Younghyun’s eyes and Jaehyung becomes cold and stock still. He feels rigid and suddenly unfocused. “Come here.” Younghyun commands and Jaehyung can hardly hear him with the bass pounding in his ears, but his body moves regardless and suddenly he’s standing in front of Younghyun. As if he floated over to the man.

Younghyun reaches out to Jaehyung and wraps an arm around his waist, effectively yanking him down onto his lap. Jaehyung is disorientated as he tries to right himself on this stranger’s lap. His head feels fuzzy and his limbs feel like jelly. The hand around his waist tightens and Jaehyung’s body gives, just collapsing onto the sturdy body underneath him.

“You smell good.” Younghyun purrs and for some reason, Jaehyung likes the idea of that. “Could smell you the minute you walked through the door.” Jaehyung can’t stop the shiver that crawls down his spine. “Haven’t smelt a human in ages.” and just like that Jaehyung snaps out of whatever trance he was in.

Younghyun yanks Jaehyung’s head to the side, one fist curling into his dark locks. Jaehyung lets out a pained whimper, staying very still despite the fear coursing through his body. He feels paralyzed. The last thing Jaehyung remembers is a searing pain in his neck, his vision tipping sideways and the light fuzzy feeling in his head returns, as if he completely stopped breathing. Jaehyung passes out instantly.

Younghyun pulls away from Jaehyung’s neck, not surprised to see the human unconscious. He puts his hands under the human’s thighs and lifts him, situating him comfortably on his lap so that his head is resting on his shoulder. The human looks tall and sturdy, but he’s surprisingly light and delicate. Younghyun likes this human — he tastes better than he smells.

“You want to dump him outside, or…” Wonpil trails off, staring at his friend’s arm, draped protectively around the human. 

“I think I’ll keep him for a while. He tastes  _ delicious _ .” Younghyun hums.

_ Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

Younghyun attempts to ignore the irritating vibrations against his hip. But after the third disturbance he reaches into the human’s pocket to pull out his phone. A message from a ‘Sungjin,’ asking where the human had wandered off to. Another message from someone named Matthew, asking if he’d gotten lost. And a final message from a ‘Sammy,’ asking if he’d gone home. Younghyun groans.

What a delicate piece of technology that the human’s phone is; Younghyun squeezes lightly and watches it crumble in his hand. The screen, black and cracked, the phone nearly bent in half. “Toss this.” Younghyun chucks the phone to Wonpil without a second thought. The human wasn’t going to need it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This can totally be a one-shot, but if there is enough demand I have a whole plot for this story in mind. If anyone is interested. If not, I suppose this story is finished.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)   
[curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)   
[Carrd](https://moonglider.carrd.co)


	2. Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fucked from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's been awhile. I've been taking my time writing this fic and developing it and honestly, I just can't edit this anymore, so if there are mistakes, I apologize. I was kind of shocked at the amount of comments I got that wanted more of this fic, but here it is! So there will be one more chapter after this and an epilogue. I've split this fic into two parts, so there is the intro and part one, and then part two and the epilogue. Part one is going to set up a lot of stuff that goes down in part two, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> NOW! I was shocked that so many people were interested...are you guys okay? This is a disturbing fic. This is Non-con. Not really a happy ending. I'm not redeeming anyone in this fic. I feel like people were expecting a Stockholm syndrome love story out of this, that's not what you're getting. Read my tags please. 
> 
> If you're confused by what's happening I'll explain more in the end note.

Jaehyung wakes up sore. Everything hurts. Like a truck ran over him the night before. His legs feel sore. Like a dull ache that might never go away. Something that might just ingrain into his everyday and become nothing but a dull ache year round, however, now it’s unbearable. He can’t move his head. He feels all fuzzy and unfocused. His neck, however, is burning. The slightest twitch of his head sends shooting pain coursing down his neck. He can’t move at all or suffer the pain. And that’s almost enough to send him into a panic, but his head is still too fuzzy to really register everything around him.

He notices that it’s still dark out. His eyes start adjusting to the lack of light slowly. He’s laying on a couch. Kind of scratchy and too short for his long legs. He can’t make out much else. Bland walls, a plush chair and an average sized TV, not ridiculous in its size. Jaehyung has no clue where he is and his stomach starts twisting with that realization. The dread slowly setting in and taking place of the fog in his brain.

Did he actually get hit by a car? Is that why he can’t remember a single thing that happened to him last night? Did he hook up with a sadist last night? Maybe that explained all the aches in his body. Either way his throat is dry and he can’t be bothered to move, not with all his aches and pains. Moving felt like a luxury he can’t afford. A luxury his limbs won’t grant him.

When Jaehyung wakes up a second time, it is still dark, but that’s because black out curtains are pulled tight against all the windows. Jaehyung can sit up now, despite all his aches twinge in his muscles. He tentatively pokes at his neck, a bit mortified to find dried blood crumbling on his fingertips. A quick scan of his body tells him his phone is gone and he doesn’t know where his glasses have gone. That’s a very bad sign and the churning in his stomach from before returns full force.

He wanders around — what he guesses is an apartment, hard to tell with his blurry vision. He finds a small kitchen and uses the sink to wash off the dried blood and to get some water in his system. There isn’t much of anything in the kitchen. Just some cups. No food besides a bag of chips. No plates, nor pans to cook with. Jaehyung feels uneasy as his circumstances wash over him.

“What are you doing?” A deep voice reverberates through Jaehyung causing his heart to nearly jump from his chest.

“I—I” Jaehyung stammers as he turns around, coming face to face with a boy. He seems so young, yet everything about him sets Jaehyung off balance. Silver hair, sharp features and dull dark eyes. He looks familiar, Jaehyung can’t place where he has met him before.

“Go back to laying down.” And just like that Jaehyung goes lax. His body turns to mush and his brain feels all sorts of foggy and unresponsive. The floor is cold and uncomfortable, but Jaehyung can’t be bothered to move. “I meant on the couch.” The boy huffs, obviously annoyed.

Jaehyung shoots back up despite his body’s protests and collapses back on the couch. Not much is being processed, his brain feels like a soggy sponge. But one thing for sure, nothing is adding up. However, Jaehyung can’t do much but lay here and stare up at the speckled ceiling. His body feels too stiff to move, not that his mind is cooperating with him to begin with.

A face swims into view. Jaehyung blinks rapidly to focus on the man leaning over him. Jaehyung can’t breath. Well, he can, but his brain would have to be processing the sight before him in order for that to happen. And Jaehyung can’t process the sharp cheekbones and cat-like eyes that stare back at him. Strands of rich burgundy hair falling into the stranger’s eyes. Yeah, Jaehyung is not breathing.

The man above him lets out an exasperated sigh. “Dowoon? Release him.”

“He was wandering around.” The silver haired man pops into the room, grumbling as he does.

“Well, he does have legs.” Younghyun deadpans. “Just release him already.” 

“You can get up.” Dowoon rolls his eyes, leaving the room again.

Jaehyung’s body loosens immediately.  _ What the fuck is happening? _ He sits up, sliding tentatively back on the couch, farther away from the man with feline-like eyes. His throat is dry as a bone and dread is setting in deep, leaving goosebumps all over his skin. He feels sick.

“You can ask three questions.” The man lifts three fingers to wave in front of Jaehyungs face. “Make it quick.” The man leans back on his heels, waiting for Jaehyung to open his mouth.

Jaehyung eyes his surroundings. Blackout curtains, bland walls and well used furniture. It feels like his apartment that he shares with Sungjin, minus the blackout curtains, but that isn’t so strange. Plenty of people are sensitive to sunlight. Right? That’s definitely a thing. Everything seems so normal, except  _ nothing  _ is normal and that’s what feels so abnormal. 

“Where’s my phone?” He finally asks, wanting to desperately contact his friends. God, he hopes they’ve notified the police.

“You won’t be needing it anymore.” The man replies with a simple shrug, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Jaehyung can hardly breath. His body aches, turning his head causes shooting pain down his neck and he has no clue who this man is or what happened. He can hardly get the next question out, but he needs to. It’s the response that he’s truly dreading. “Wh—what did you do to—to me?”

“I bit you.” The smirk curls around the man’s face and Jaehyung’s stomach tightens painfully in response. “I’m a vampire.”  _ What does that even mean? No, seriously, what does that fucking mean? _

Skipping over the obvious insanity the man is spouting, Jaehyung tries to get a grasp on the situation. He needs to get out of here,  _ now.  _ Jaehyung already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. All he could do was hope he was wrong. “Can I leave?”

“You see,” the man stands up. “The simple answer is no.” Jaehyung’s stomach drops. His heart is beating in his ears, he can hardly make out the words the man is speaking. “You’re going to stay here. You can’t leave the apartment without me.” Jaehyung’s head feels all fuzzy again at the man’s words. “You’re mine. My personal blood bag.” The man reaches out a finger, running it down the side of Jaehyung’s neck. He can’t move, so petrified he can’t even think straight. The man presses a finger down on the base of Jaehyung’s neck, causing Jaehyung to hiss out in pain.

The pain in his neck almost seems to snap him out of it. “What is happening?” He practically gasps out, nothing coming easy to him at the moment.

“Nu-uh,” the man shakes his head at Jaehyung. “No more questions. You are to stay here and be my blood bag. Be a good boy for me.” The man hands Jaehyung his glasses, seeming to pull them out of nowhere, but that can’t be right.

Jaehyung is left speechless and utterly petrified. The man and his friend are obviously deranged. But the scariest part is Jaheyung’s inability to think for himself. The man’s words make him feel foggy and out of it. Unnaturally submissive, a feeling Jaehyung isn’t used to and it’s consuming him.

**X X X**

Jaehyung’s stomach cramps painfully. He doesn’t know the last time he has eaten. His head is still softly throbbing from his obvious hangover, if that’s even what is causing his headache in the first place. He is curled up on the edge of the couch, there are three men littered around him, watching TV without a care in the world. Jaehyung is trying his hardest to not hyperventilate. It’s hard to not think of the worst. He’s been here for hours, it’s hard to tell through the blackout curtains. The three men don’t seem bothered by his presence in the slightest. That’s the most unnerving part. It’s like he isn’t even here.

Jaehyung thinks he’s figured out their names. Wonpil is the kind of short one. He looks like he’s the oldest of them with his dark brown hair, uneven stare and sharp angular features. However, he acts like a petulant child most of the time. If Jaehyung wasn’t practically shitting himself he might have been amused. Maybe.

Dowoon is the first one he met with the silver hair and deep unnerving voice. He looks like the youngest, but something about his dead eyes makes Jaehyung second guess that. Something in those eyes tell him that Dowoon is aged far beyond his physical appearance. Now, Younghyun is the most worrisome out of the three. His deep burgundy hair, sharp cat-like eyes and sharp cheekbones to match stop Jaehyung dead in his tracks every time he lays eyes on the man. However, this is also the man who claims to be a vampire and based on the evidence, has bitten him. The biting him really explains the welts he feels on his tender neck. Despite this insane tid bit, Younghyun won’t let Jaehyung leave. And for some reason, Jaehyung can’t even manage to attempt an escape. Like he’s glued to the couch.

Jaehyung’s stomach growls for the tenth time, but he can’t muster a word to ask for food. Younghyun huffs, “Can you stop making that noise?”

For a moment, Jaehyung forgets where he is, forgets what is happening. Let’s his emotions taking the reins. “Maybe if you fed me you asshole.” He grumbles. His mouth immediately slams shut,  _ did he really just say that? _

Wonpil gasps before Younghyun can even react to Jaehyung’s words. “You dumbass.” Wonpil exasperates. “You haven’t  _ fed _ him? He’s a  _ human. _ ” The dark haired man stresses.

Younghyun merely shrugs in response. “Didn’t feel important.” 

“Didn’t feel important?” The silver haired man finally chimes in. “Younghyun-ah,” He grunts. “I allowed you to keep him, that means you have to take care of him. What was the point of keeping him if you just let him starve to death? You aren’t sharing him with the rest of us, that means you get to feed and clean up after him.” 

Younghyun pulls back his upper lips in a snarl, not appreciating the condescending tone of his friend. However, his attention is pulled away by his blood bag. 

“I’m not a  _ pet _ .” Jaehyung seethes. “Let me leave, you nutcases.” 

Dowoon ignores Jaehyung’s words of distress and turns back to Younghyun. “Go out and get him some food. Either that or dispose of him.” The silver haired man comes off without a care, making Jaehyung gulp.

“Aw, Younghyun-ah take him with you. He probably wants to go outside. Go buy him some food and stuff. This is his new home.” Wonpil gushes, making Younghyun roll his eyes at his overly enthusiastic friend.

“With what money? I don’t even have a collar.” Younghyun argues.

“Collar?” Jaehyung squeaks, his stomach plummeting. Any hunger now replaced with absolute dread gnawing at him.

Younghyun sends him a chilling smirk as Wonpil says, “The one from the last one is here somewhere. You should go get him registered before we get into trouble  _ again _ .” Wonpil stresses.

“Fuck,  _ fine _ .” Younghyun gets up and wanders away to supposedly go find the collar.

“And don’t forget to feed him.” Dowoon chimes in as Younghyun comes back with a length of chain and a padlock.

“Get away from me!” Jaehyung wails, throwing himself over the edge of the couch with a thump, desperate to get away from the approaching man. Jaehyung scrambles to his feet, but Younghyun is already shoving him against the nearest wall with unbelievable strength. 

“I told you to be a good boy.” Younghyun snarls, his breath fanning hot against Jaehyung’s skin. Jaehyung shrinks into himself, trying to merge with the wall supporting him. But Younghyun presses in closer to Jaehyung, erasing any ounce of room between them. He thumbs at the wound on Jaehyung’s neck, noticing the swelling hasn’t gone down much, the purpleing only seems to darken. “If you’re good, I’ll be more gentle with you.” He breathes across Jaehyung’s neck before letting his fangs sink into the human’s tender pale skin on his neck.

Jaehyung goes lax, a silent scream wrenching his mouth open. White hot pain, concentrated on his neck has him going fuzzy and light headed all at once. He’s floating. His vision has gone hazy around the edges and the pressure of his back against the wall seems to dissipate. Perhaps disassociating explains the out of body experience Jaehyung is having as his throat is being ripped open. 

Younghyun pulls back suddenly, shaking his head at the bitter taste. “What the?” 

“You should feed him, he’ll taste better.” Dowoon smirks back at his friend, enjoying the annoyance rolling off Younghyun in waves.

“Whatever,” Younghyun grunts, lifting the limp human into his arms and depositing him back on the couch. Wonpil gets up and heads to the kitchen, he knows they have some chips that’ll probably help Jaehyung out.

“Don’t drink from him again until he’s had a proper meal. You’re gonna kill him at this rate.” Wonpil pouts at his friend, handing over a bag of chips.

Jaehyung blinks blearily at the vampire in front of him. He can’t quite wrap his mind around that fact just yet. Vampire was what the man had called himself.  _ Could it be true?  _ Had he been kidnapped by three vampires? He can’t ponder much more on that, Younghyun is reluctantly shoving chips into his mouth until Jaehyung musters the strength to take the bag from him and do it himself. While Jaehyung is preoccupied with the barbeque chips, Younghyun grabs the length of chain he dropped early.

Jaehyung doesn’t register what is happening until the chain is already wrapped around his throat and Younghyun clicks the padlock into place. “Good boy,” Younghyun murmurs. Jaehyung is stunned silent at the turn of events. It’s not that he didn’t see it coming, but he can’t wrap his mind around anything that has happened to him in the past twenty-four hours. 

“Let’s go.” Younghyun tugs — unexpectedly gently — at the chain, pulling Jaheyung to his feet.

The cool metal actually feels nice against his bruised throat. Younghyun tilts Jaehyung’s head to the side, inspecting the new wound he’s created. Younghyun leans in causing Jaehyung to stiffen, much too terrified to do much else. Younghyun licks up the side of his neck, sealing the wound and stopping the small trickles of blood.

“Wh—what are yo—you?” He stutters out, his throat dry and cracking around the words.

“I told you. We’re vampires. Now, let’s go. I don’t want to waste anymore time on this nonsense.”

“You wanted him!” Dowoon hollers after them, making Younghyun flinch with annoyance once they’re out in the hallway of their apartment.

_ Vampires. _

Jaehyung doesn’t have much time to process that as Younghyun is tugging him down the hallway and several flights of stairs to the lobby of their apartment building. Jaehyung is too sluggish, his mind muddled with so many thoughts and his body aching and begging for food. He can’t muster much strength to resist Younghyun’s yanking at his neck. 

Once outside, Jaehyung prepares to scream for help but he stops dead in his tracks at what he sees. Everything looks relatively normal. The streets and buildings don’t look so different from the neighborhood Jaehyung lives in with Sungjin. Except two women are hovering right before his eyes. It only takes a second for Jaehyung to see their fluttering wings. And then a woman in a similar situation he is in, walks past them with another woman pulling at the leash around her neck. Jaehyung wants to scream for a different reason now.

“It’s witches, they created this place.” Younghyun explains as if that answered any of the questions Jaehyung has bombarding his mind. He doesn’t even know what questions to ask.  _ Are those fairies? _ He gasps at the hovering women who seem to be having a normal everyday type of conversation.  _ Does that man have horns? _ Jaehyung can’t help but gawk at everyone he sees as Younghyun continuously pulls him down the sidewalk.  _ There are witches? _

“We’ll eat here.” Younghyun decides on a small cafe that has a sign in the window that says ‘Human Friendly’. A host sets them up on the veranda with two menus. Younghyun hooks the chain to his chair before saying, “Just pick a sandwich or something.”

Jaehyung hasn’t even opened the menu, he can’t stop staring at the vampire in front of him. Younghyun grunts in frustration, flipping open the menu to pick something out for the human to eat. 

“Do you want a BLT?” Younghyun asks but doesn’t get a reaction from Jaehyung who is staring dazed at the vampire. His brain is just a little slow to process everything, blame it on the blood loss and lack of food in his system. “How about a roast beef sandwich?” Younghyun tries again, but it doesn’t look like Jaehyung is even blinking. “Lobster club?” Jaehyung’s stomach growls loudly in response to the food item. “Alrighty then,” Younghyun nods, satisfied that at least Jaehyung’s body is responding.

The waiter comes back with water and Younghyun tells him Jaehyung’s order.

“Yo—you’re a vampire?” Jaehyung gasps out.

“What gave it away?” Younghyun smirks, relaxing back in his chair.

“I don’t understand. What is happening? Where are we? What is every—”

“I told you no more questions.” Younghyun cuts the human off.

“Bu—but I didn’t know anything then.” Jaehyung can’t help but pout.

“I’ll explain once and then you’re going to stop pestering me.” Younghyun grits. “Witches created this place, it’s veiled from humans. There are neighborhoods like this all over the world. You just have to know where to look. You stupidly stumbled into one last night, I’m not even sure how you managed to do that.” Younghyun shakes his head at the human’s stupidity. “There are all sorts of creatures living in these neighborhoods, you’ll find it best not to stare.”

Jaehyung is gawking at the vampire, despite the warning. So many questions are running through his head. There is so much he wants to know. The supernatural is real! They’ve been living in a secret society this whole time. Jaehyung wonders how many supernatural beings he’s met in his life. How many vampires has he narrowly escaped? And then it dawns on him. How did he end up in one of these veiled places and in the clutches of this vampire in the first place? How does that even happen?

“How did—”

“Nu-uh. No more questions. Be a good boy and shut up.” Younghyun glares at the human, getting him to slam his mouth shut immediately at the intensely narrowed look from the vampire.

The waiter comes back with Jaehyung’s food and the bill that Younghyun reluctantly pays for. Jaehyung is still too freaked out to do much, but the sharp pangs in his stomach urge him to grab the sandwich despite his shaking hands.

After Jaehyung finishes his food, Younghyun is pulling them down the street again. Jaehyung tries to take in everything around him during their fifteen minute walk until they arrive at a government building, at least that’s what he assumes he’s looking at. It looks like a city hall to Jaehyung. Not that Jaehyung frequents those. The interior is full of marble pillars and shiny, reflecting floors. They take the elevator to the third floor and walk down a bland hallway before entering through a boring office door that says ‘Registrar’ across the lightly stained wood. 

“How can I help you?” A relatively normal looking lady at a desk asks. No apparent horns, wings or fangs, but somehow Jaehyung doubts she’s a human.

“Hi, I want to register a human under my care.” Younghyun greets the woman.

The woman drags her gaze to Jaehyung, arching her eye at the human before plastering a smile on her face and turning back to Younghyun. “Alright, name and species please?”

“Younghyun Kang, I’m a vampire.” The woman stills at the information before huffing and gets to typing on her computer. Younghyun grits his teeth at the reaction, attempting to keep his cool.

“Are you still living with Dowoon Yoon and Wonpil Kim?” She asks, not looking away from the computer screen.

“Yes,” Younghyun replies, clenching his jaw.

“Are they still in ownership of a human? We only allow one human per household. However, for vampires there could be an exception. Is there anyone else living with you at the moment?” The woman explains matter-of-factly.

“Their human has since passed and it’s only the three of us living together currently.” Younghyun tells her.

She nods in reply, types something on her desktop and with a few clicks the printer roars to life. She swivels around, pulling the papers from the printer before turning back to her desk and stapling them together. “I’ll need you to fill this out and then you’re all set. The ink for the fingerprint is right there.” She motions to the end of her desk.

Younghyun takes a seat in a chair in the waiting room, pulling Jaehyung to sit beside him. Younghyun furiously fills out the paperwork, flipping from page to page before he’s looking back up at Jaehyung. “What’s your name and birth date?”

“Oh, uh,” Jaehyung stutters to life before spilling the information, wanting to avoid Younghyun’s harsh glare. “Jaehyung Park, I was born September fifteenth, 1992.” He gulps nervously, hoping that satisfied the irritated vampire.

Younghyun finishes filling out the paperwork before leading Jaehyung to get his fingerprint down to finalize the documents. Younghyun turns in the paperwork to the woman, “Alright, I’ll file this now. It looks like you’re good to go. He’s yours now. I suggest buying him a proper collar and getting him chipped.”

“Will do.” Younghyun nods and drags them out of there as quickly as possible. 

“I’m not a  _ pet _ .” Jaehyung chokes at the rough treatment, his throat feeling raw.

“Get used to it.” Younghyun simply replies, tugging Jaehyung onto the elevator.

“ _ No _ ,” Jaehyung groans. “I’m a person, you can’t treat me like this!”

“You’re my blood bag now. Be a good little blood bag and I’ll treat you nicely.” Younghyun reels him in closer by wrapping the chain around his fist until the space between them is nonexistent. “Continue on this path and you aren’t going to like your punishments.” Younghyun snarls into his ear, his grip around Jaehyung’s hips bruising.

Jaehyung doesn’t have anything to say to that. His food is weighing heavy in his stomach like a rock. He’s afraid he might upchuck at this rate. He’s a vampire’s  _ pet _ . His  _ blood bag _ .

Younghyun leads them down the street to a bus stop where they get on a bus shortly thereafter. Efficient, Jaehyung can’t help to think. In about fifteen minutes they get off at a stop that looks like a shopping center. The store that Younghyun leads them to is called ‘Mythical Pet Stop’. Jaehyung can feel bile rising in his throat.

“Where’s the human section?” Younghyun asks an employee who looks to be stocking dog treats. They’re not for dogs, Jaehyung is sure of that. Somewhere in the depths of the store, Jaehyung can hear some unnatural growling and dulled screeching noises. This isn’t a store for dogs and cats.

“Fifth aisle.” The employee points to the back left of the store and Younghyun pulls Jaehyung in that direction.

They happen upon an aisle with rows of collars and leashes in various styles and designs. Cleaning and medical supplies are to one side of the aisle. The items at the end of the aisle stop Jaehyung cold. He’s really going to empty his guts now. 

With a basket in one hand and Jaehyung’s chain in the other, Younghyun reaches onto the medical supply shelf and grabs a bottle that looks like it’s full of vitamins. He turns back to the leashes and collars, drags his hands through the various options before landing on a heavy metal strip. Younghyun picks it up off the shelf, rolls it over in his hands. It’s mostly leather, making it flexible to wrap around the human’s neck, but it’s plated in metal, ensuring its sturdiness. It has the typical thumbprint lock rendering it impossible for Jaehyung to remove on his own. Younghyun grabs the accompanying leather leash to complete the set.

“You better be grateful, this is going to cost my entire paycheck.” Younghyun huffs angrily, dragging Jaehyung down the aisle.

Jaehyung plants his feet and grabs at the chain around his neck. “Nononononono!” He whines, choking and gasping out his pleas.

Younghyun sighs before sending a narrowed glare back at the human. He grabs Jaehyung by the waist and lifts him effortlessly onto his shoulder. Jaehyung is on the verge of sobbing, his stomach rolling as it presses painfully into Younghyun’s shoulder.

Younghyun could care less. He knows the toys at the end of the aisle are distressing his human. He remembers the last human Dowoon and Wonpil had also freaked out at this part of the aisle. He walks down the aisle and to a check out center in the back for humans. Jaehyung collapses in relief onto Younghyun’s shoulder, quieting immediately once out of the aisle.

Younghyun plops Jaehyung down into a chair. The clasps go over Jaehyung’s wrist before he can register what’s happening and then his feet are clasped to the chair. “Wh—what…” His throat is sore and raw from the manhandling. Younghyun unlocks the length of chain around his neck, dumping it on the counter with his basket.

“Do you just want a collar fitting today?” The woman seated at the counter asks Younghyun.

“No, I’d like to get him chipped as well. Do you have an available grooming appointment too?” Younghyun asks.

“What?” Jaehyung chokes out, looking wildly from Younghyun to the woman working. “Stop, please, stop.” Jaehyung pleads, trying to wrench his wrist out of the hard metal clasps.

“Give me a second.” Younghyun sighs, turning back to the aisle they just left.

“Don’t worry sweetie. We’ll take real good care of you here. I promise the chip is just like getting a shot.” The woman explains, giving Jaehyung her warmest smile. She’s pretty used to humans coming in here distressed at this point. Just another part of the job.

“Get away from me you psycho!” Jaehyung seethes, violently yanking at his restraints. 

“Jaehyung!” Younghyun is back, wrapping his hand around Jaehyung’s neck and pressing his thumb into one of the wounds on the side of his neck. Jaehyung lets out a wet heave, trying to control his breathing. His heart is pounding in his ears. He hasn’t even noticed what Younghyun is holding in his hand. 

“Jae,” Younghyun soothes, loosening his hold on his neck, now gently rubbing circles into the tender skin there. “You’re not being a very good boy for me, so you’ll have to be punished.” Jaehyung goes rigid at his words, he can’t even choke out the sob bubbling inside his throat.

Younghyun lifts up the very item Jaehyung had been freaking out about earlier, well, one of the items displayed at the end of that aisle. Younghyun is holding a gag in his hand. It looks more like a horse’s bit than a ball gag. It’s round, but long and leather bound. It’s thick, a few inches in girth. Jaehyung’s jaw already aches as he lets out an uncontrolled sob.

“I’ll be purchasing this as well.” Younghyun tells the woman, getting a nod in reply. He hands over the gag, letting the woman wash it so that it can be used.

Younghyun squeezes Jaehyung’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger, “Now, open your mouth.” Jaehyung feels fuzzy immediately. His mouth falls open without much protest. Younghyun could have made the human complacent long ago, but where is the fun in that? Younghyun fits the now cleaned gag between Jaehyung’s teeth, prying his mouth open and pressing his tongue down. Jaehyung chokes on his sobs, tears free falling down his cheeks now.

_ I’m going to kill this man. _

Jaehyung holds on to that thought. It’s all he has now. 

The woman rolls up Jaehyung’s sleeve and with an item that looks like a simple needle, she imbeds a microchip into Jaehyung’s forearm. He sobs pitifully into the gag, his cries muffled. “There you go sweetie. See, no big deal. Just a small pinch.” She wipes down Jaehyung’s arm to remove the small beads of blood that have Younghyun’s nose flaring at the smell. 

The woman grabs Jaehyung’s new collar and gets Younghyun’s thumbprint registered on the scanner before fitting it around Jaehyung’s neck. It’s a close fit, the leather resting cool against his skin but the metal heavy and pressing into his collarbones. It’ll be hard to ignore such a monstrosity around his neck. It clasps into place in the back, the only thing that can remove it is Younghyun’s thumbprint. The leash locks onto the collar, Younghyun places the key onto his key ring before stuffing it back into his pocket.

Younghyun pays for the items and then unclasps Jaehyung’s wrists and legs from the chair. His body is limp. He can’t support his own weight right now. Younghyun carefully lifts Jaehyung out of the chair, letting his head roll onto his shoulder as he supports the human’s weight with one hand and carries a small plastic bag of the other purchases in the other.

“Here’s your receipt. It has your appointment for the groomers on it. They should take you now.” The woman explains, handing Younghyun the receipt.

The grooming doesn’t take all that long. It’s very routine. Jaehyung feels too fuzzy to process much of what’s going on around him. A woman with cold hands bleaches Jaheyung’s hair, per Younghyun’s request. She then washes his hair and trims it before blow drying it. Whatever products she uses transforms Jaehyung’s hair into a silky and fluffy mass on top of his head, with a bounce to it. He’s blonde now. His stomach rolls with the revelation but he swallows down the bile bubbling in his throat. The last thing he wants to do is puke while there is a gag in his mouth.

**X X X**

Younghyun has since removed the gag, once Jaehyung quieted down. While grocery shopping, Jaehyung didn’t utter a single word, just nodded when Younghyun asked about certain foods or shook his head. On the bus ride home Jaehyung kept his head down. He didn’t think he could say anything even if he wanted to. His throat felt beyond raw from the sobbing and rough treatment of his new collar. 

Younghyun unclips the leash from Jaehyung’s neck once they’re back inside the apartment. He sets the leash and gag down on an end table by the doorway. “Be good.” Younghyun murmurs, pushing Jaehyung towards the living room as he goes to put the groceries away.   


Jaehyung collapses onto the couch, not minding that Wonpil is sitting just a few feet away. The fight is gone. The feeling making room in his heart is hollow, empty, void of anything. He’s too numb to care at this point. His body aches everywhere, his mind feels floaty. The only thing that’s keeping him moving is the small sense of relief that accompanied the thought of  _ killing _ Younghyun.

“Oh,” Wonpil gasps, noticing Jaehyung’s blotchy face, his askew glasses and the emptiness that seems to be clinging to the human like a second skin. “Dowoonie!” Wonpil calls anyway.

Dowoon shuffles in a minute later, plopping down next to Wonpil. “Hmm?” He grunts, relaxing onto the couch.

“They’re back.” Wonpil motions to the seemingly lifeless deflated human on the couch.

“I can see that.” Dowoon deadpans, seeming more uninterested than before, if that’s possible.

Wonpil draws out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes at Dowoon’s nonchalance. “Jaehyung-ssi, right?” Wonpil asks.

Jaehyung doesn’t reply, the last thing he wants to do is engage with another vampire, in Korean no less. Instead Younghyun walks into the living room with a glass of water.

“Jae,” Younghyun calls his attention, using the nickname effortlessly. Jaehyung recoils as Younghyun sits down next to him. “Here, this is your supplement.” Younghyun hands a small white powdery looking pill to Jaehyung, but he doesn’t acknowledge his advances. Sighing, Younghyun tries again, “Jaehyung, swallow this with water.” His mind goes fuzzy immediately. On autopilot he takes the pill and the glass of water from Younghyun, swallowing down the tasteless round pill without hesitation.

Jaehyung’s throat feels immediately better with the soothing water. “What was that?” Jaehyung murmurs after he swallows down the rest of the water.

“Just a supplement, it has everything you’ll need for a proper diet, fills you up too. That way we won’t go broke buying food for you.” Wonpil explains, noticing Younghyun’s twitch at the mention of another question.

“No,” Jaehyung shrugs off the explanation, not even caring about the pill he just took. “That thing he keeps doing. My head gets all fuzzy and I do whatever he wants. What is that?”

“Oh, that’s just like a mind control thing. Really it’s just like a suggestion? I guess.” Wonpil shrugs. “It only works on weak minded people, or y‘know sick people, or I guess people who are drugged or drunk. That’s why it’s working on you. You were drunk and then you were weak from not eating. It makes your mind super suggestable.” Jaehyung wants to puke. His stomach rolls with the revelation about what Younghyun had been doing to him this entire time.

“It works really well on confused and disorientated humans.” Dowoon smirks, recalling how complacent Jaehyung was when Dowoon saw him in the kitchen this morning.

_ Violated  _ would be the word Jaehyung would use to describe how he feels right now. But he’s been feeling violated since he woke up.

“It also works a bit better the older the vampire. Dowoon and I are much better at it than Younghyun-ah.” Wonpil teases, letting the glare Younghyun sends his way roll off him without a care.

“Wait,” That peaks Jaehyung’s interest. “How old are you guys? Are you actually immortal? Were you once human?” The last question has Younghyun snorting with annoyance.

“Oh, uh, I think Dowoon and I have been vampires for seventy years. Give or take a couple of years. Younghyun-ah, what—have you been one for thirty-four years now?” Wonpil asks, genuinely curious despite Younghyun’s pinched face. “He’s our little baby vampire.” Wonpil smiles.

“Yeah, of course we were human. Vampires have to be made, but we don’t age after that since we’re technically dead now. Living corpses and all that fun stuff.” Dowoon shrugs, letting that information roll over Jaehyung.

“How are you made?” Jaehyung asks, not being able to curb his curiosity.

“Sires.” Younghyun finally adds in to the conversation. “You’re a very curious human, but if you want to know, other vampires can make vampires. I don’t know who made me, but I found Wonpil and Dowoon soon after I was made. Dowoon accidently made Wonpil. And Dowoon, well, you were dating this girl right? She turned you?”

“Yeah, she was a bitch.” Dowoon huffs, arms crossed and pouting at the reminder.

“Accidently made Wonpil?” Jaehyung pries.

“Yeah, this idiot was trying to kill me and he fucked it up. I got some blood in my mouth from biting him, but he killed me anyway. I spent the next few decades trying to kill him.” Wonpil smirks at the memory.

“In my defense, it was the first time I’d ever fed from a human. I didn’t know what I was doing. And then I tried to help him but he kept chasing me. He cut off my hand at one point. And he followed me to Canada!” It was the most animated Jaehyung had seen Dowoon thus far. “But we’re good now, right Pil-ah?” Jaehyung was still trying to process the effortless code switching that the three of them engaged in. Jaehyung still didn’t have much confidence in his Korean despite spending time in South Korea with his extended family. He could understand it, sure, but speak it?  _ That _ was a different story.

“You’re lucky we met Younghyun-ah or I’d still be trying to dismember you.” Wonpil huffs, but still presses a kiss to Dowoon’s cheek.

“You cut his hand off?” Jaehyung was still trying to grasp that piece of information before stomaching the dismembering comment. A quick glance at Dowoon’s arms tells Jaehyung he wasn’t permanently disfigured.

“Yeah, vampires have amazing regenerative properties,” Dowoon says, noticing Jaehyung’s gaze on his arms. “But it still hurt like a bitch.” He adds, voice thick and deep with displeasure.

“Hmm, stop pissing me off.” Wonpil shrugs. “And I’ll stop dismembering you.”

Swallowing his irritation, Dowoon asks Younghyun instead, “Did you get him registered while you were out?”

“Yeah, and chipped. We’re good to go.” Younghyun replies easily.

“They didn’t give you any trouble?” Wonpil asks.

“Nah, just subtle classism. Nothing more than microaggressions.” Younghyun scowls.

“Classism?” Jaehyung asks, not entirely sure what they’re referring to.

“Jesus,” Younghyun snarls. “You’re like a child.”

“Well, excuse me, you dick!” Jaehyung seethes back, the fire starting to boil again in his stomach. “I didn’t ask to be here or be your fucking  _ pet. _ You could at least explain shit to me.”

“Whatever,” Younghyun huffs. “Classism, ya know? Having a prejudice towards people of a different class. Vampires and the like are viewed as a lower class, because we are creatures that are made instead of born. It’s this whole bullshit issue.” 

Jaehyung nods, some understanding of the situation becoming clearer. “You guys get treated like second class citizens…” Jaehyung trails off, letting the information sink in.  _ Wow _ , he really had been thrown into a whole new world with it’s own politics and society standards. However, he seems to be classed even lower than the vampires in his current state. A  _ pet _ . A _ plaything _ .  _ Food. _

“Lets go,” Younghyun stands up, looping a finger around Jaehyung’s collar and yanking him up after him.

“Stop pulling on me.” Jaehyung growls roughly, his throat already feeling sore again from the talking.

“Stop complaining and back talking or I’ll get the gag again. Do you want to be punished again?” Younghyun’s lips pull into a smirk as the color drains from Jaehyung’s face. The fire in his stomach simmers, but it’s still there and he’s not going to let it burn out.

Younghyun wraps his fingers firmly around Jaehyung’s slim waist and without breaking eye contact he throws him onto a bed; that’s honestly barely big enough to fit two bodies. He crawls on after Jaehyung, pinning his body to the bed with his own. Jaehyung’s mouth stays clamped shut despite wanting to start screaming. His entire body clamps closed despite the firm body pressing him open. He swallows down the sobs in his throat and tries to just let the panic wash over him. Instead, Jaehyung focuses on the white speckled ceiling, avoiding Younghyun’s deep dark gaze. He’s attempting to mentally remove himself from the current situation.

Younghyun thumbs at the wounds on the side of his neck, seemingly fascinated with the damage he’s inflicted on the fragile human. He lets his gaze slide down Jaehyung’s body, taking in all the places he’d like to bite and mark up. All the places he’d like to  _ taste.  _ Slowly, he rolls Jaehyung’s shirt up inch by inch to reveal smooth creamy skin, and then he’s pulling the shirt off his body and over his head all together. Leaving the human bare and just that much more vulnerable to the predator above him. Tilting Jaehyung’s head to the side by nudging his chin, Younghyun lowers his mouth to the long span of his neck, his lips touch soft skin — dragging down his neck and feeling his pulse thumb erratically under his lips. His fangs sink into the hollow place above Jaehyung’s collarbone.

A low, pained groan rips from Jaehyung’s lips. It doesn’t hurt as much as the first time, as far as he can remember anyway. That’s not saying a lot honestly. Instead a fog clouds over his brain and Jaehyung starts to feel floaty, that’s most likely the dissociation. Younghyun pulls back rather quickly, licking into the hollow of his neck to seal the wound. 

Younghyun leans back and pop open the button on Jaehyung’s pants. He unceremoniously yanks down the garments — including his underwear — in one go, tossing them off the bed. Leaving Younghyun to marvel at the unblemished skin before him. The moment is almost surreal as Jaehyung hardly reacts — doesn't even register his new predicament. Or rather the development of his current predicament.

Jaehyung feels a chill down his spine, but yet everything is blurry. He had ditched his glasses earlier and now he can’t tell if it’s his vision or the fog in his brain that is fucking with his eyes. Younghyun grabs at the dip in Jaehyung’s hips, digging his fingers into the skin there and relishing in the pained gasp that leaves Jaehyung’s lips. He slides down his body until he’s in a position to sink his fangs into the soft skin of the human’s hip. 

Younghyun’s lips dance across his navel and his tongue tastes the saltiness of his skin just as his fangs sink in again. A breathless moan is punched out of Jaehyung’s mouth. He feels light, almost as if he’s separating from his body. Just floating about endlessly, away from anything that can possibly harm him. Miles away from that twin bed and the predator devouring him alive. Jaehyung is floating far away, light as a feather, leaving his body to take the brunt of it all.

Younghyun soon pulls away, licking lightly at the wound on Jaehyung’s hip to stop the blood flow. The human’s eyes have slipped close and his mouth is hanging open as if he doesn’t have the strength or will to close it. He lets out a low chuckle, a bit of surprise ebbing at him at how Jaehyung is already enjoying the feeling of his bite. He didn’t expect it to take this fast. But then again, Younghyun has never owned a human and has never had the pleasure of watching his venom take hold of his victims.

Younghyun rocks back onto his heels, whipping his hair out of his eyes as he does. His eyes skim down Jaehyung’s body again, not able to get enough of the human — he picks his next target. He narrows in on the smooth expanse of Jaehyung’s inner thigh. His mouth practically pools with salvia. Younghyun is far from hungry at this point. This is solely for pleasure. His pleasure, don’t get it wrong, if Jaehyung is feeling good from this experience, that’s just a coincidence. 

Hiking Jaehyung’s legs up, letting the back of his knees rest in the crooks of his arms, he runs his cheek against the smooth — baby soft with fine hairs — skin of Jaehyung’s inner thigh. It’s a rare day that Younghyun has the opportunity to enjoy a humans’ body so thoroughly. And he is enjoying himself. Turning his head just the slightest, he sinks his fangs into the supple, velvety skin of Jaehyung’s inner thigh. The blood coursing down Younghyun’s throat is thick and sweet with the slightest tang of bitterness that bites at the back of his throat. Jaehyung is truly delectable.

**X X X**

“Now!” Jaehyung growls, yanking Younghyun onto the bed with him. Not waiting around for the vampire to make a move anymore. Jaehyung is done waiting. What he wants, he is going to get. The vampire just needs to be made aware.

“Fuck, you’re demanding.” Younghyun groans, complying anyway. He’s had time to get used to the way Jaehyung operates, unfortunately. “But you’re taking your supplement after this.” He tries to hold firm. At first, Younghyun had been unyielding and controlling over Jaehyung, enjoying the human in any way he wanted. Took pleasure in the pleasure he could force on Jaehyung. But after a while, it became all too easy to give into Jaehyung’s stubbornness. To give into the pleasure Jaehyung could give to him. Younghyun won’t ever admit, but he enjoys this thoroughly.

“Shut the fuck up and bite me already.” Jaehyung scowls, fisting the hairs at Younghyun’s nape as he crawls onto the vampire’s lap. “It’s all you’re good for, so why don’t you make yourself useful already?” The smirk curling at his lips isn’t uncharacteristic at this point.

Younghyun rolls his eyes at Jaehyung’s demanding tone despite the heat that pools in the pit of his stomach. He ignores that gnawing feeling and pulls the human down. Jaehyung sinks into the kiss all too easily. Sinks into the feeling of the vampire’s lips — rough and chapped, swollen and raw from previous activities — against his own He effortlessly forces Younghyun into submission, using his lips and teeth to take back the control of the kiss. He tugs harshly at Younghyun’s bottom lip between his teeth, anymore rough treatment and he’s sure the taste of metallic will be on his tongue. He pulls back barely an inch, releasing the vampire’s raw bottom lip in the process. Younghyun take advantage of the situation to sink his fangs into his human's plush bottom lip. Just a little payback for the rough treatment. Despite that, they’ve spent the last few weeks exploring the best places for Younghyun to bite him. Jaehyung has a number of favorites. A bloody kiss was among the favorites for both of them.

Younghyun pulls back as well, letting his tongue roll over Jaehyung’s abused bottom lip, sealing the wound and licking up the last few drops of blood. “You’re taking your supplement now.” Younghyun’s ability to control Jaehyung has long since lost its effect. Younghyun likes to think it’s because he’s been taking so well care of the human that his suggestibility has diminished to zero. 

Anyway, Younghyun knows he is fighting a losing battle with Jaehyung; the human often overpowers Younghyun’s own will. Younghyun has always thought himself a rather docile vampire by nature. Nothing like the feeding frenzy that Dowoon suffers at the hands of Wonpil. Jaehyung is truly one of a kind and Younghyun finds he does not mind letting the human control things a bit. At least in such a controlled environment. And don’t get him wrong, he also has fun putting Jaehyung back in his place one the human gets too dominant. Reminding Jaehyung who is truly in charge here is the best part in Younghyun’s opinion.

“Give it.” Jaehyung reaches out for the pill and glass of water. He takes these supplements twice a day in lieu of actual food, because Younghyun and his friends are the broke kind of immortal vampires. It took a few weeks, but Jaehyung’s body eventually assimilated to the new diet. It’s just another way Younghyun is controlling him and any chance to defy the vampire is one Jaehyung is willing to take. The control Younghyun exerts over him leaves a bad taste in his mouth on most days. On others — less frequent days — he’s ashamed to admit it excites him.

When Younghyun grows tired of Jaehyung — and let's face it, that’s often — he chains him up in the living room, like now. His leash is securely wrapped around the bolt they installed into the floor boards a two weeks back. Jaehyung can’t do much besides moving from the couch to the love seat and flip through channels on the TV. He can’t get up to use the bathroom without the help of a vampire, which upsets him more than he’s willing to admit. It’s the small freedoms like that that really irk him. And it’s moments like this that allow Jaehyung’s mind to wander somewhere dangerous as anger simmers deep in the pit of his gut.

He’s never actually left alone long. Wonpil generally comes out and sits with him. Wonpil seems bored most of the time and that’s why — Jaehyung imagines — the shorter vampire keeps him company. But some days, Wonpil and Dowoon are off on their own. Jaehyung presumes they’re maiming each other in private. At least that’s what he’s picked up on from their disturbed relationship.

So, it’s these moments that Jaehyung’s blood boils over and he fantasizes about all the horrid things he can do to Younghyun. He muses about chaining Younghyun up the most. Prying the burgundy haired vampire open and ruining him so completely. Beyond recognition really. Destroying the vampire’s sense of dignity is high on his list to do. Choking the vampire until he’s begging for air — well that sounds even more appealing. He pictures himself gagging him as he chokes for air and maybe he’ll get to enjoy the responding bite Younghyun will give him in return. Jaehyung wants nothing more than to ruin Younghyun entirely. Leave the vampire only muttering his name and nothing more. 

It’s these dark thoughts that let Jaehyung know he’s losing himself. That in craving to ruin Younghyun, he has let the vampire ruin him as well. He has become tainted beyond repair. And it’s scary to think that it doesn’t even phase him anymore. Maybe the prior week these thoughts would have distrubed him more than appeal to him. Maybe with another week of this he’ll be accomplishing his fantasies. It’s hard to say.

The vampire is deep under his skin, seeping into every pore. Jaehyung knows he won’t be able to kill the vampire at this point. That fantasy is gone. His addiction to the bite has far surpassed saving at this point and Jaehyung knows like any other junkie he’d go about his life craving that next high. A high only Younghyun seems able to offer him. He’s in deep, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t desire seeing Younghyun bloody and broken at his mercy. Perhaps he’ll starve Younghyun before letting him loose. Letting the vampire lose all control with Jaehyung as he teases him with his own blood. And there is nothing more than that that he craves.

These dark fantasies tide Jaehyung over day by day. Imagining Younghyun at his mercy, whimpering under him and begging for his blood. For any ounce of relief that only Jaehyung can offer him. And it’s that fantasy of having the vampire at his mercy so completely that keeps Jaehyung holding on. Without it Jaehyung would be nothing more than a shell.

Jaehyung hears a loud rattling noise outside the apartment just before Younghyun bursts through the door — looking disheveled, lips curled in a snarl, fangs sharp and gleaming. He unlocks Jaehyung’s leash from his neck and hauls him up by the arm. Jaehyung is unbothered by the suddenness of everything if he’s being honest. He’s come to understand Younghyun’s reliance on blood, especially his blood. The vampire often doesn’t go more than a couple of hours without blood. Time after time, when Younghyun is at work — which Jaehyung doesn’t even know what he does — for long periods of time, the vampire comes storming in and takes Jaehyung right then and there on the couch, practically tearing open any available skin on Jaehyung. He’s thankful the other two vampires stay in their room when Younghyun is like this.

However, this time Younghyun seems a little more grimy and uncoordinated with his handling of Jaehyung. He shoves them into the bathroom, manhandling Jaehyung and pulling his clothes off while walking them backwards. Younghyun’s clothes soon follow and then they are in the shower, cold water pouring down on them. Younghyun presses Jaehyung against the cold tiled wall, their skin flushed together. Goosebumps erupt up and down Jaehyung’s arms. 

“ _ Fuck _ —” Younghyun seethes against Jaehyung’s neck. That familiar twist of excitement in his stomach flares up. He’s going to get bitten, he knows what is about to come. A chill runs down his spine at the thought of Younghyun’s fangs piercing his skin. He can’t help it.  _ Fuckfuckfuck. _ He can’t even think about anything else but  _ thebitethebitethebitethebite. _

Jaehyung groans in blissed out pain as Younghyun’s teeth sink into the skin above his collar. None of that fun foreplay Younghyun engages in beforehand or when he lets Jaehyung have some control — which is the most pleasure Jaehyung gets out of the whole experience. The vampire sucks hard, bruising the skin and causing Jaehyung’s legs to go weak. The only thing supporting him is Younghyun’s knee, slotted in between his thighs and adding a needed pressure, and his bruising grip around his hips keeping him pinned against the wall at the vampire’s mercy.

Younghyun pulls back, sliding his tongue up his human’s neck and letting the water wash away any residual blood and grime from the day. “I need you.” Younghyun slurs into Jaehyung’s neck. He’s drunk on blood. Drunk on power. Arguably even worse.

He snaps out of his bite-induced fog at Younghyun’s words and tries to shove the vampire back. No such luck, the vampire holds firm against Jaehyung, whose limbs are too shaky from the constant lack of blood to do much against Younghun’s strength. Not to mention the vampire’s chest is slick with the cold word pelting down on them and Jaehyung can’t do anything to put some space in between them.

“Move,” Jaehyung rasps out, shoving lightly at Younghyun’s slick with water chest. It’s not making a difference in the slightest, but what else can he do. Be submissive? That’s not something Jaehyung is familiar with.

“I shouldn’t do this.” Younghyun contemplates, his gaze heavy, obviously not hearing a word Jaehyung has spoken. Younghyun looks drugged out and spacey, it makes Jaehyung’s stomach churn like that very first day with the vampires. He’s used to Younghyun’s sharp gaze and controlling movements, not his sluggish attempts to hold Jaehyung against the shower wall. “Would be a mistake.” He slurs, his nose now rubbing against the fresh bite on Jaehyung’s neck. Nuzzling into the damp skin there and deepening the purpleing mark he left behind. “I want it, want you.” Younghyun makes a rumbling noise from his chest before he’s ducking down to where Jaehyung’s heart is beating wildly against his chest. The vampire has never bitten there before.

Everything feels kind of foggy, like his brain hasn’t ever fully woken up, as if he’s been stuck in this perpetual bite induced haze for months. Jaehyung doesn’t think he’s ever panicked this hard since his first day with Younghyun. His eyes are glazing over, but all he can hear is his heartbeat thundering in his skull and he feels Younghyun’s lips and teeth scraping against his pounding heart beat.  _ What is happening? _

Jaehyung doesn’t actually understand what the vampire is talking about in the slightest. Doesn’t understand what Younghyun means by ‘a mistake’ or really any of the words that have left his blood stained lips. Jaehyung’s jaw rips open in a silent scream as Younghyun’s fangs sink into the skin above his pulsing heart. White hot pleasure explodes behind Jaehyung’s eyelids in the worst kind of way. The oversensitive kind of way that leaves Jaehyung throbbing and sobbing all at once. Everything is going out of focus, but he’s certain his heart isn’t beating anymore. Or maybe it’s beating so fast he can’t even tell? He doesn’t know anymore.

When Jaehyung comes back — fluttering his eyes against the bright light of the bathroom — he and Younghyun are sitting slumped on the floor of the bathtub. He doesn’t even remember passing out. His limbs ache and he feels shivery and damp. Younghyun is sitting across from him, head in his hands. The space between them is so loud.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Younghyun groans a bit, finally lifting his head and staring at Jaehyung who up until then, has been completely silent.

“Wh—what did you do?” Jaehyung is unsure he wants to know the answer, but he’ll find out soon enough, whether he wants to or not.

“I bonded us.” Yeah, Jaehyung has no clue what that means or implies. He can make an educated guess of course. But ignorance sounds far more blissful. “It just makes it harder for me to drink from any other source. It lets other vampires know that you’re claimed.” Younghyun attempts to explain. Which is unheard of for the vampire and that right there terrifies Jaehyung about their predicament.

Jaehyung rubs over the sore skin on his chest. There is a scar there, puncture wounds similar to those temporarily on his neck, except it seems to be rather permanent looking on his chest. An honest to god scar. “Wh—why would you do—do that?” Jaehyung gulps, his mouth suddenly very dry. His tongue feels like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth.

Younghyun shrugs and picks himself up off the shower floor. Jaehyung allows himself to be hauled up as well by the vampire. They slowly get dressed, both of their movements seeming so sluggish compared to the frantic way Younghyun was moving them before. The weight of what just happened presses down on both of them. The uncertainty of everything makes Jaehyung dread the cruel march of time that much more. Younghyun shudders at what is to follow and Jaehyung doesn’t understand much of anything, but that’s not unusual at this point. Maybe that’s the only comforting thing about this situation.

**X X X**

“Moron,” Dowoon snorts.

“Stop,” Wonpil swats at him. “This is good.” Wonpil tries instead, giving Jaehyung a small smile.

“How? Now we’re stuck with this human until he dies. Did you think this through at all?” Dowoon challenges, obviously upset with the turn of events.

“I fucked up, okay? I just couldn’t control myself.” Younghyun grumbles back at Dowoon. He runs his fingers through Jaehyung’s frayed blond hair — who has been silently listening to their discussion of him like he isn’t there, practically laying in Younghyun’s lap like some pampered pooch. Younghyun has been a lot  _ clingier _ since the bonding a couple of hours ago. He’s been hovering around Jaehyung and pretty much glued to his side as soon as they left the bathroom. 

“It’s good to have companionship.” Wonpil snarls at the three of them (Jaehyung doesn’t know why he’s been included in the sudden attack. He’s been laying here like a blanket draped across Younghyun’s lap). “Stop acting like bonding is a fucking chore. This is good for Younghyun-ah.” Wonpil isn’t focusing on Jaehyung and Younghyun anymore. His gaze is boring into Dowoon. Jaehyung thinks they might have hit a sore subject. And if looks could dismember, Dowoon would be in fifty pieces by now.

Dowoon’s jaw practically falls open with a small gasp. “Pillie I didn’t mean it like that! I just think that we don’t know anything about him and now he and Hyun-ah are bonded and it might have been too soon. Bonding is good, I know, I’m sorry.” Jaehyung can’t help but stare at the spectacle. These two are always good entertainment for Jaehyung. He knows Dowoon and Wonpil have something going on — something a little disturbing — you’d have to be blind not to see it, but he’s never seen the silver haired vampire quite so flustered like this before. He almost wants to laugh but Younghyun’s hand has tightened in his hair and that probably means something bad is about to happen. Jaehyung can read a room.

“Stop being such an asshole all the time.” Wonpil’s lip curls up around the words and Dowoon flinches back from Wonpil’s sharp tone. “Younghyun-ah, start taking better care of him now.” He sets his fiery gaze on the two of them. And with that Wonpil gets up and heads back down the hall, probably towards his bedroom if Jaehyung had to make an educated guess.

“Fuck,” Dowoon deflates into the couch. All things considered, Jaehyung thinks that went well.

“You’re lucky he didn’t have anything sharp with him.” Younghyun smirks.

“I obviously wasn’t talking about us, he’s so sensitive. You’re still an idiot, by the way.” Dowoon fires back. “You should have waited, but you’re always so damn impulsive.”

“I get it, drop it now.” Younghyun narrows his eyes in warning at Dowoon. The tension between them has Jaehyung feeling uneasy.

“No, do you even understand what this means? You’re tied together now. He’s not a blood bag you can throw away anymore.” Dowoon tries to stress the importance of the situation. “It was decades before Wonpil and I decided to bond and you went and bonded with a human after a month and a half. Do you even understand what’s going to happen to you when he dies? This isn’t a fucking game.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Younghyun attempts to dismiss his friend’s concern.

“Moron.” Dowoon rolls his eyes at the younger vampire as he gets up from the love seat. 

Younghyun glares at Dowoon’s retreating figure, huffing as he starts running his fingers through Jaehyung’s hair again. “Shouldn’t have even told them. It’s not their business anyway.” 

Jaehyung stretches out on Younghyun’s lap, shoving his head into Younghyun’s hand more. He could probably get used to this. That thought scares him more than he wants to admit. “This does change things though, right? I’m not your pet anymore.” Jaehyung doesn't get a verbal response, but Younghyun’s posture goes rigid. “Can you take this collar off now?” Jaehyung tugs at it, hoping it would magically release, as if it could tell he held more importance to the vampire now. “I’m like your consort now or something, right? We’re equals.”

“Ha,” Younghyun snorts, going lax again. “I still own you. As a matter of fact, I have an idea.” Jaehyung’s stomach drops and his throat tightens at Younghyun’s words. In all the time he has known Younghyun — which is only a month and a half, but still — he has never had a good idea, especially when it pertains to Jaehyung and his well being.

**X X X**

“You bastard.” Jaehyung snarls before his jaw is wrenched open and the long black gag is shoved in between his teeth. Jaehyung maybe should have kept his mouth shut on the bus trip but his nerves were making him talk a mile a minute. However, once they reached a building that had the words  _ Tattoo _ scrawled across the front window, Jaehyung had nearly started screaming. Now all he can do is flail against Younghyun as he is dragged into the tattoo parlor.

It had been just a couple of days since they bonded and Younghyun had told him he had an  _ idea _ . Apparently that  _ idea _ was to permanently brand Jaehyung and he isn’t having it. The tattoo artist watches Younghyun attempt to reign in Jaehyung’s long limbs and keep him still, but Jaehyung is determined to run even though Younghyun has a tight hold on his leash. He’ll choke himself trying.

Eventually Younghyun gives up trying to keep Jaehyung still enough to talk with the tattoo artist and grippes a fistful of Jaehyung’s hair before wrenching his head to the side and sinking his fangs in his neck all in one go. White hot pleasure — intensified thanks to the bonding — courses through Jaehyung’s mind so that he starts to go hazy around the edges. Younghyun pulls back, licking up the side of his neck to stop the blood flow. 

Jaehyung is practically limp in his arms now, head lolled onto Younghyun’s shoulder and his limbs feeling like jelly. Younghyun drops Jaehyung onto a plush leather couch and then turns back to the tattoo artist.

“That was quite the struggle.” The tattoo artist jokes.

“Yeah,” Younghyun sighs in agreement. “I have an appointment for a branding.”

“That makes sense.” The tattoo artist nods, a little smug.

Jaehyung can’t quite get a grip on his thoughts, but if he could he would be thinking about strangling the vampire. Younghyun lifts him back up and they head towards a back room where the tattoo artist straps Jaehyung into a reclined padded chair. He can’t move his arms or legs and there is a strap across his waist, making it hard to do any type of movement. He squeezes his eyes shut against the fluorescent lights and blocks out the tattoo artist and the vampire standing above him. 

He feels like he’s choking behind the gag as his shirt gets rolled up, the straps pressing into bare skin now. He feels like puking, his stomach is churning as fingers prod around the area above his nipple. The last thing he wants to do is vomit while wearing this godforsaken gag. He begs his mind to go elsewhere when a buzzing starts to fill his ears. God, Jaehyung wishes he had killed Younghyun instead of rolling over and becoming his glorified blood bag. Why didn’t he just kill the fucking vampire?

It doesn’t feel like long. Jaehyung can’t really tell. His mind has gone numb against the prickling pain around his chest. He can only hear the soft buzzing that is being drowned out by his heart pounding in his ears. How many panic attacks has he suffered since becoming this vampires chew toy? God he has to be at one hundred now. Right?  _ Right? _ He’s definitely having one right now. God, his head is pounding in time with his heart.

And then it stops. Maybe it had been thirty minutes. Jaehyung can’t even open his eyes. “Just keep the area clean and use…” Jaehyung drowns out whatever else the tattoo artist is saying. Instead he focuses on the pain he feels around his chest and the bandage that is being put over the open wound. Younghyun has branded him. He really did it.  _ That fucking asshole. _

**X X X**

Jaehyung can’t really fall asleep. It occurred to him that maybe he can’t sleep unless Younghyun bites him before bed. That thought churns in his head, ironically keeping him from sleeping even more. It’s only been a couple of days since Younghyun had him branded. Jaehyung tried to lock himself in the bathroom when they had gotten back so he could rip his skin off and soak himself in bleach, but Younghyun had managed to stop him no thanks to that damn leash. Instead, Younghyun showed Jaehyung in the mirror how beautiful and bold his name was across Jaehyung’s chest, just above the puncture wounds that represented their bonding. 

Jaehyung could kill him. He might have tried if he hadn’t emptied his guts into the sink before him. He really should have killed him.

That didn’t matter anymore. Younghyun has branded himself on Jaehyung for the rest of his miserable life. Something that’ll haunt and stay with him for eternity. And despite the branding, Younghyun has been drinking from Jaehyung less now. He’s stopped drinking from him before bed and that alone has been giving him insomnia. Apparently the tattoo makes his blood taste a little funny. Jaehyung would like to laugh at that. Laugh in Younghyun’s face about it. Except —  _ fuck _ — Jaehyung wants to be bitten.  _ That bastard _ .

He can’t sleep like this, except he doesn’t really have a choice. He rolls over away from Younghyun and tries to will himself asleep. His eyes finally flutter close and Jaehyung feels that maybe sleep might be right around the corner. It’s been hours. Before he can manage to fully slip into his dream world a hand is around his mouth and he is being yanked from the bed and down the hall and towards the door all before he can even process anything. Scrambling backwards as he watches the vampire’s room retreat right before his eyes.

Jaehyung would fight, he would scream and thrash around, anything to get the attention of one of the vampires he lives with now. He would try everything he possibly can, except, the hand around his mouth feels all too familiar. It belongs to Sungjin and the relief that is filling him has him sagging against Sungjin’s familiar body that keeps pushing them forwards to the door in front of them. To his freedom.

Jaehyung doesn’t know what is happening or where Sungjin has come from and he might consider asking if Sungjin’s hand wasn’t clamped tightly over his mouth. Sungjin’s grip loosens around him as they make it out to the hallway of the apartment complex. Jaehyung is about to push Sungjin away and fire off a series of questions, but Sungjin whispers a string of words that are unintelligible to Jaehyung’s ear. The last thing Jaehyung sees before his vision goes black is Sungjin’s face. His fluffy dark hair and bright eyes stay with Jaehyung as he loses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to break it all down. Vampires aren't the only supernatural creatures and they live in hiding from humans in these veiled worlds that witches create. Humans are seen as lesser beings to supernatural creatures. Humans are kept as pets and as food sources by other creatures like vampires. However, vampires are seen as second class citizens, because they are made and not born. We get more into that in part two. And yeah, Dopil have a weird relationship, if it wasn't clear, they are bonded. Also, vampires have this addictive quality to their saliva, it works like venom. So every time Younghyun bit Jaehyung he became more addicted to it because Younghyun's saliva was being injected through his fangs. If anything is confusing you, please ask me, I'd be happy to explain unless it spoils the plot of part two. Also, sorry if the ending seems rushed or abrupt, I honestly just wanted part one to be finished. It was getting so long.
> 
> You can follow me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6) and we can be friends! I follow back for the most part.
> 
> And if you have any questions about the fic I'd be happy to answer them on my [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6).
> 
> And if you want to know more about me and my kpop interests you can find that out on my [Carrd](https://moonglider.carrd.co). I actually stan a lot of groups, lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a surprisingly disturbing turn for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was supposed to upload this like early March, but everything went to shit pretty quickly and I become increasingly unmotivated. Anyway, how is quarantine treating you all? I hope everything is okay with you guys.
> 
> I added some new tags that pertain to this chapter, and I don't really have much to say about it, I just hope they don't scary you away. I would understand if they do though. But anyway, this is the last chapter! I just have the epilogue to wrap it all up. Thank you all for reading this even though I encouraged you not to.
> 
> One last thing, don't hate Sungjin.

Sungjin turns to glance at Jaehyung. He expected him to remain asleep for a lot longer than he does. _ This is going to be a problem. _ Jaehyung’s eyes flutter and his arms twitch in their uncomfortable position. Sungjin doesn’t really know what to do now. Jaehyung isn’t supposed to wake up for another hour. The newly abducted man blearily opens his eyes, squinting around the room. Sungjin can see the exact moment when the panic sets in. Jaehyung thrashes one way and then another, but it's absolutely useless as Sungjin has tied his wrists and ankles to the four posts of the bed, respectively. It would probably be a more uncomfortable stretch if Jaehyung wasn’t as tall as he is. Just an inch past six foot.

“What the—” He croaks.

“Sorry,” Sungjin finally says, making his presence known. “You were supposed to be asleep for a bit longer.” Sungjin comes to sit on the bed, a pointed and sharp knife — a dagger of some sort — in his hands.

“Sun—” Jaehyung croaks again, not quite getting the words out nor straight in his foggy brain.

Sungin takes a firm grip of Jaehyung’s arm and starts feeling around his bicep and the crease of his elbow. “This is usually where they put it. Hmm, wish you were still knocked out.” Sungjin mumbles to himself; a grimace replacing the deadpan look on his face. He takes the slender knife — dagger — and nudges it into the crook of Jaehyung’s elbow before moving to the patch of skin above his elbow and repeating the process. White flashes behind Jaehyung’s eyelids as a low whine is pried from his dry and aching throat.

“I tried to numb it a bit, but we really don’t have much time.” Sungjin says in response to Jaehyung’s weak cries. “Ha!” Sungjin startles having located what he was looking for in Jaehyung's bloodied arm. 

Sungjin digs the dagger in deeper, wrenching a scream from Jaehyung’s lips. Sungjin curves the dagger, focusing intently on Jaehyung’s arm before pulling it out with a chunk of flesh. Within the chunk of bloodied flesh is the chip Younghyun had installed two months ago. Jaehyung takes one look at his mutilated arm before vomiting all over himself and getting Sungjin in the splash zone. He chokes on the chunks of bile that don’t quite make it out of his throat.

“Fuck!” Sungjin hisses, dropping the chip as he jumps from the bed. Reacting quickly, Sungjin tips Jaehyung’s head to the side, letting him puke all over the side of the bed and preventing him from swallowing the vomit back down and choking as it gets lodged in his throat. The smell has Sungjin’s stomach churning but he endures, painfully aware of the small window of time he is operating in.

Jaehyung lay dazed on the bed, stomach emptied. His mind feels almost numb, a feeling he’s grown accustomed to, unfortunately. And for the first time, he wishes for death.

“Feeling better? All out of your system?” Sungjin tilts his head and gingerly eyes the mess. He's lost sight of the chip, but if he moves quickly enough perhaps they can be gone before the vampires even realize Jaehyung is missing.

“I’d like to say that was the worst of it.” Sungjin pauses, clueing Jaehyung in by the silence that it really isn’t. “I was really, _ really _ hoping you’d stay asleep.” he smiles apologetically, more of a grimace really as he approaches the bed again with his bloody dagger. 

Jaehyung startles alive once more at the sight of the weapon. “Please, please, please, please,” he whimpers on a loop as if his brain has gotten stuck and it's the only word he can utter. Perhaps it is. Perhaps Jaehyung’s acumen has finally snapped. Perhaps ‘please’ will be the only word his lips can utter from now on till eternity. He hopes eternity is a lot closer than it seems.

“Hyung, don’t be like this, please. I have to. I gotta get that venom outta you.” Sungjin’s heart breaks at Jaehyung’s inconsolable pleas. “I wish there was an easier way.” However, Sungjin knows that bleeding vampire venom out of a human is no easy feat. It’s barbaric, truly, but if there were a better way he’d do it. If he could wave his hand and wish away all of Jaehyung’s trauma he would. But there isn’t. This is the only way to free his friend.

Sungjin drowns out Jaehyung’s consistent jumble of monosyllabic pleas by busying himself with wrapping up Jaehyung’s arm to stanch the blood. Sungjin takes a careful look at Jaehyung’s neck and tilts his friend’s head from side to side, trying to decide the best way to slice the skin there without bleeding him dry. There is a fading bruise at the hollow of Jaehyung’s neck and Sungjin presses the tip of his dagger into the skin there, effectively shutting Jaehyung up. Sungjin leaves his neck to let a slow trickle of blood out, a dark patch forming on the checkered bedspread below Jaehyung.

Sungjin hikes Jaehyung’s shirt up, searching for new locations to effectively bleed the venom out. He imagines that the vampire has used Jaehyung’s body in any way it pleases. Seeing as the bruise at his throat looks old, the vampire must have been feeding at a different location, perhaps multiple other locations hidden under Jaehyung’s clothes. He peels the soiled shirt up to Jaehyung’s armpits before finding something that has him halting immediately. His heart drops to his stomach.

“Fuck no.” Sungjin breathes out. His fingers skim over the ugly words blemishing Jaehyung’s chest just under an ugly pair of puncture scars. Sungjin would recognize the signature of a possessive vampire anywhere. _ Disgusting creatures. _

“You bonded with _ it _?” He seethes, barely getting the words out through clenched teeth.

That seems to trigger something in Jaehyung who lets out an unintelligible slur of sounds before he’s brutally cut off by Sungjin dragging the dagger violently across his chest, slicing at the offending branding there and pulling another blood curdling scream for Jaehyung’s lips.

“You’re pathetic.” Sungjin all but growls. “Do you like it? Do you want to be a fucking _ pet? _” Sungjin throws his cruel words at Jaehyung without a care for the consequences.

“Jin—” Jaehyung manages to gasp out through the searing pain across his chest that is clogging up his mind with nothing but _ painpainpainpainpain _.

Sungjin steps away from his blood and vomit soaked friend, returning back to the desk where he had laid out various items. Herbs, vials of substances, a few leather bound books, more ominous looking weapons to torture his friend with. He collapses into the desk chair, dropping his dagger onto the floor by his seat.

“You were gone for two months. _ Two months. _ Fuck!” Sungjin lets out a shout followed by a low deep groan running his bloody hand through his hair, not even caring at this point. “How did you bond with a leech in two months?”

“Leech?” Jaehyung grasps onto the word, heaving around the word in his mouth.

“A fucking vampire, Jaehyung! You were living with three of them. What — did they all use you or just the one that’s fucking branded you?” Sungjin furiously grinds out the words between a clenched jaw.

“Sungjin,” Jaehyung finally gasps out, grasping at strands of anything before his mind slips away into oblivion, the pain clouding everything in his consciousness. “Just him, just Younghyun.” He heaves out, finally realizing that tears are slipping down his face and mixing with the other fluids on him.

Sungjin shakes his head, pulls one of his leather grimoires out and holds it firmly in his grasp. “You let a leech use you.” He mulls over, voice strangely hollow. _ Empty. _

Unnerving silence stretches on between them, “H—how do you know about this? You found me...how?” Jaehyung asks as he catches his breath after minutes of unnerving silence hangs between them.

“How did you think you got there?” Sungjin deflates into his chair again, letting the book rest on his lap. “_ I _ brought you there, but you just _ had _ to wander off and leave me to babysit your stupid friends.”

“What...what are you?” Jaehyung sags into the bed — his brain piecing all the odd pieces together — any fight he had leaving his body altogether.

“It was a mistake to bring you.” Sungjin ignores Jaehyung’s question. 

“Please?” Jaehyung asks again.

Sungjin sighs in response to his friend, “I’m a witch. Honestly, hyung you’d think you would have put that together by now.” And that made so much sense in Jaehyung’s muddled reasoning. Sungjin is a witch. Crazy shit was always happening around his roommate. Sungjin had all these old books in his room and weird drinks were consistently occupying their fridge. Jaehyung had written them off as eccentric energy drinks Sungjin brews himself. It suddenly made so much sense that Jaehyung feels almost stupid.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks instead, kind of hurt that his friend would keep something so crucial from him.

Sungjin shrugs. “It’s illegal to reveal ourselves to humans. That’s what those stupid veiled worlds are for. Really, they’re for creatures too stupid to stay hidden. Creatures that shouldn’t even exist, like those fucking leeches.” 

“You hate them?” Jaehyung couldn’t say he loved vampires by any means, Younghyun in particular left a bad taste in his mouth. Wonpil was okay, Jaehyung actually kind of liked the strange vampire, despite his penchant for dismembering. Under different circumstances Jaehyung might have found joy in teasing the vampire. He can’t make heads or tails of Dowoon.

“Of course I hate them. Jae, vampires are what happens when others decide to play with death.” Those words sink deep into Jaehyung’s skin.

“I don’t...understand.” he doesn’t know what question to even ask now. His brain is too clouded with pain to function and efficiently absorb what Sungjin is sharing with him.

Sungjin groans, “Vampires are created creatures. A few other species existed before Creation was made illegal. However, vampires are created when witches decide to play with death. The first vampire was created when a witch tried to stop someone from dying. Life shouldn’t be tampered with like that and those disgusting leeches were the result.”

“They’re not that bad, Sungjin.” Jaehyung attempts to reason with his friend unwittingly sealing his fate. He couldn’t really explain why he defended the creatures that had held him captive for two months, but something in Sungjin’s tone told him he was blinded by his hate. And maybe Jaehyung could reason with his friend. Vampires weren’t bad, just a product of their society. Another cog in the machine just like the rest of them. Younghyun was fucked up, Jaehyung won’t argue there. But one vampire doesn’t set the standard for all vampires. As far as he could tell, the humans in the veiled worlds were there willingly. Jaehyung’s predicament was a bit strange, not unheard of, but definitely not the norm.

Sungjin wasn’t having it.

The witch’s face contorted into something grotesque and terrifying. Turning towards the desk, he says, “I don’t want to talk about those leeches anymore,” tone eerily calm. He sets his leather tome down — Jaehyung can’t quite get a good read of it — and grabs a clean dagger off the desk instead. 

“Untie me, please?” Jaehyung gasps, ready to try and rip his body away from Sungjin’s approaching dagger. He can’t imagine suffering through that pain again, his brain firing off all sorts of warning signals as Sungjin approaches.

“So you can run back to your vampires? No, I don’t think so.” Sungjin softly shakes his head, nearly concealing his disappointment in his friend.

“Sungjin, please!” The wail leaving Jaehyung’s mouth shocks even himself.

“Do you care about it? Did you want to be bonded to it?” Sunjin asks, leering over Jaehyung, dagger at the ready to slice into his skin again.

Jaehyung doesn’t really know why he says it, why he defends Younghyun from Sungjin. Maybe in a misguided attempt to ease Sungjin’s hatred toward the creatures and therefore ease his current predicament. “He’s not that bad, Sungjin please!” Jaehyung begs, regretting the words as they leave his mouth. For all intents and purposes, Younghyun _ is _that bad. Fuck! He’s awful. Demented and cruel. A sadistic streak that incites Jaehyung’s craving for bloodshed. But at this moment in time, Jaehyung would rather be lying awake in Younghyun’s bed, waiting for that next bite. And Jaehyung realizes, in that moment, he’s all sorts of fucked. There’s no coming back. There’s not one day when he won’t crave what only Younghyun can give him. And Sungjin seems to come to the same realization.

“Two months, Jae.” Sungjin staggers away from the bed yet again, dagger clattering on the desk. “It took two months to corrupt you like this. You’re weak, but I guess it’s my fault. I should have found you sooner.” Sungjin picks up his grimoire with resolution, yanking it open and skimming through the pages.

“Jin, please, what are you doing?” Jaehyung is on the verge of sobbing again, anything to get Sungjin’s attention, his sympathy. 

“It doesn’t matter what I do. You’re bonded. I could bleed you for years and you’d still want to go back to that blood sucker. He’s not gonna stop looking for you either. You just had to fucking bond with it.” Sungjin seethes. “You would actually pick that, v—vampire over m—me, _ me _!” Sungjin almost seems regretful, sad even. Jaehyung might have mistaken it for hurting.

Jaehyung is too gone to process any of it. “Jin, please, please, please, please,” He’s stuck back in his loop, just begging and thrashing until the ropes tied around his limbs dig into his flesh and fresh blood flows from the wounds. “Please, please, please, please, please,” The words jumble together to the point Jaehyung doesn’t even know if actual sounds are leaving his lips anymore, just a constant ringing rattling around in his brain.

Sungjin is chanting something, not that Jaehyung can actually tell what is happening. In the pit of Sungjin’s stomach, he regrets what he’s doing. He mostly regrets that it’s his friend he’s doing it to. But this wasn’t his friend anymore. Jaehyung has become nothing more than a blood bag. He’s not going to give those vampires the satisfaction of feeding from someone he cares about. 

If he can’t save Jaehyung, then he can at least make sure no vampire ever sinks their fangs back into him ever again. His poor, delusional and misguided friend. After this, Jaehyung will need more help than Sungjin will be able to offer. But he’ll find someone; he needs to get rid of those disgusting leeches first. And with those final thoughts, Sungjin finishes his conjuring spell.

Jaehyung’s body lurches and twists at unnatural angles. Sungjin almost can’t believe his eyes. A part of him hadn’t expected it to work. Didn’t think it was possible, but the proof is before him as Jaehyung quickly becomes consumed.

His friend is corrupt, the evil spirit wouldn’t have taken to Jaehyung’s soul otherwise. Jaehyung lets out a blood curdling shriek, startling Sungjin so much that his grimoire slips from his fingers and smacks hard on the wooden floor underneath. Jaehyung’s body protracts and hunches painfully from the intruding spirit before deflating back into the bed. 

His skin has taken on a sullen grey color and his prominent features seem to sink further into his body. Rows of sharp pointed teeth poke out behind bloody and cracked lips. Sungjin knows if his friend were to open his eyes now he’d see the translucent grey eyes of the creature before him. For a second, Sungjin isn’t sure what he’d just done. A part of him didn’t believe that the spirit would be able to latch onto Jaehyung’s soul. Jaehyung couldn’t be that corrupt. But he is. The spirit took all too easily and the smell of rotting flesh vehemently seeps into Sungjin’s pores.

No turning back now, Sungjin thinks, regret sinking deep into his gut. When the vampires find him, they won’t want what he’s turned Jaehyung into. They’ll leave Jaehyung behind and Sungjin will come back for him, nurse him back to health. But until then, Sungjin must leave. He packs up his stuff hurriedly. The vampires are sure to come soon. They’ve been here for far too long. 

With one final look at Jaehyung — corpse-like, bar the small rising and falling of his bloodied chest — Sungjin snaps his fingers and evaporates into thin air, leaving Jaehyung still bound to the bed. Best not to let a creature like that loose on the world.

**X X X**

Jaehyung gazes up at the ceiling, barely able to keep his eyes open. His stomach is rolling, but it feels more like hunger pangs than anything else. Either the bleeding has stopped or Jaehyung has gone too numb to feel anything. His arms and legs ache with every twitch of his body. Jaehyung almost wants to snort. Sungjin had left him here. Left him because he expected Younghyun to come after him. He expected Younghyun to care enough about Jaehyung to actually come for him. A joke. A cruel, unyielding joke that Jaehyung simply can’t seem to muster the energy to laugh at.

Time ticks on, Jaehyung can’t tell how much has passed. Minutes, five minutes, thirty minutes or maybe an entire hour. Far too much.

A loud banging on the door jerks Jaehyung back to the present, back to reality. He doesn't even know how long it's been. When Sungjin left. When he woke up. He can’t get a grasp on time. But the loud pounding on the door seems to snap him back to reality before the door bangs open and Younghyun flies in, followed by Dowoon and then Wonpil. Jaehyung is shocked silent, having their faces swim before his vision, not even sure if they are real or just a trick his mind is playing on him.

“Fuck,” Dowoon snarls clamping a hand over his mouth.

“That's—” Wonpil abruptly stops whatever he was about to say.

“The smell.” Younghyun turns away, clamping a hand over his nose and mouth, mirroring Dowoon.

“It’s not the vomit.” Wonpil murmurs more to himself than anyone else.

Jaehyung can’t utter anything in response. He can’t imagine what he looks like. Bloody and covered in vomit, god knows what else Sungjin did to him before disappearing. _ He’s hungry. _ Jaehyung supposes he’s lucky he didn’t piss himself on top of everything else. Not that he has any water in his system to accomplish that feat.

“Fuck,” Dowoon utters again. “What happened?” It seems like the question is directed at Jaehyung, but he can’t answer that even if he tried. He isn’t sure himself and as far as he knows, he was present for most of it.

Wonpil steps closer, lifting his shirt over his nose to block some of the stench out. “Looks like an attempted bleed out. Whoever took him knew a thing or two about vampires. It looks like they tried to dig out his chip.” Wonpil takes a closer look at his poorly wrapped arm. “But they didn’t destroy the chip or move him...so—”

“They wanted us to find him.” Dowoon fills in.

“Then we need to leave.” Younghyun finally says something, still not turning to look at Jaehyung. 

“Help me untie him.” Wonpil says, waiting for one of the other vampires to spur into action.

“Pil-ah, are you nuts?” Dowoon hisses. “Don’t touch him.” He warns.

“He’s still Jae, let’s untie him.” Wonpil argues.

Jaehyung finds he doesn’t even care. He can’t rip his eyes from Younghyun’s back, much less pay attention to the bickering going on between the other two vampires.

“No,” Dowoon snatches Wonpil’s wrist and tugs him away. “Let’s just…” Dowoon trails off, looking for the right words. “Let’s just end it.”

That seems to finally grab Younghyun’s attention. “Don’t fucking touch him.” Younghyun whips around, marching over to where Wonpil and Dowoon are standing. Looming tall over the other two vampires.

“We have to put him down.” Dowoon tries to reason with his friend. “It was probably a witch that took him. Just look at him — it. We can’t help _ it _ . It’s best we put _ it _ down. It would be cruel to let _ it _ live.”

“You’re not killing _ him _ .” Younghyun seethes. “We’ll just turn _ him _ in.”

“Will both of you stop it!” Wonpil finally cuts in. “Who cares who did it or why. Hyun-ah is right. We are not killing him. It’s still Jae, you dumbass.” Wonpil smacks the back of Dowoon’s head, hard enough his brain rattles and his neck snaps in an odd direction, nearly breaking his neck in the process. “We aren’t turning him in either, that’s no better. His existence is illegal, do you have any idea what they’d do to him?” Wonpil can’t actually believe the stupidity spewing out of the two vampires before him.

“Stop hitting me.” Dowoon hisses, stepping away from Wonpil’s reach and straightening out his crooked neck. “So what? You want to hide him? Have you ever tried hiding a rabid dog? We should just make it quick and painless.” Dowoon tries to reason again.

“If you mention killing him one more time I’m going to do a lot worse to you than Wonpil ever has.” Younghyun threatens.

“Stop it, both of you. Dowoon we aren’t killing Younghyun’s bond mate. We’ll appeal to the courts, try to get an exception for him to be kept in our care. They won’t separate them if they’ve bonded.” Wonpil explains.

“So, they’ll just take Younghyun away too. We’re already on thin ice as it is. One wrong move and they’ll _ execute _ all three of us.” Dowoon tries to stress.

“We didn’t do anything wrong!” Wonpil throws back. “This isn’t our fault! We didn’t ask to be fucking made!” His explosion comes as a shock to Younghyun, who stumbles back toward Jaehyung.

“Pillie,” Dowoon softens, reaching for his bond mate. “You know they won’t see it like that.”

“We aren’t killing Jae, do you have any clue what that will do to Hyun-ah?” Wonpil tries again, voice much softer now.

“Damage is already done. Younghyun can’t drink from a wendigo, that would be foul. The witch that did this made sure of it.” Dowoon tries to reason.

“We’ll figure something out.” Wonpil holds steadfast against Dowoon. _ Sungjin has to tamp down his laughter at the stubborn vampire's resolve, not wanting to be found out in his hiding spot. Admittedly, he didn’t think the vampires would stick around this long. He’s just glad they haven’t tried to kill his poor corrupt friend. He’d have to put a stop to that if they tried. _

Jaehyung whimpers, catching the attention of the vampire closest to him. Younghyun turns slowly, not really wanting to see the state that Jaehyung is in. The young vampire takes in the ghastly looking color of the wendigo’s skin and his protruding bones. The rows of sharp teeth send chills down Younghyun’s spine, but that’s next to nothing compared to the sunken translucent eyes staring back at him. Jaehyung’s hair is still a fuzzy blond, his roots just the slightest bit darker now. Younghyun takes in the slash along Jaehyung’s chest, reluctantly tracing a finger around his bloody brand. Jaehyung is still his despite what any witch tried to do to him.

Wonpil joins Younghyun and they carefully untie Jaehyung, ankles first and then his wrists. Dowoon takes a few more steps back, bracing himself for a freed wendigo. Dowoon still remembers when wendigos used to roam free, before their creation was made illegal and it became a sport to make necklaces out of their teeth and pin their eyes on walls like some morbid accolade. Vampires always tethered on the fringes of suffering the same fate as wendigos. The only thing separating them was a vampire’s ability to control their blood thirst, made them seem like they had more humanity. Wendigos were nothing but dogs that had gone rabid. A disturbed and corrupted human that should be put down. All in all, Jaehyung seemed pretty tame as of right now. But that was probably due to the blood loss. Wendigos weren’t to be trusted, ever.

Jaehyung can hardly sit up straight, his head spinning and stomach cramping painfully. Younghyun strips off the soiled shirt. He wishes he had brought the gag with him, anything to prevent Jaehyung’s rows of new sharp teeth near him. Wonpil disappears into the ensuite, coming back with two damp towels, handing one to Younghyun.

“This isn’t going to fix the smell.” Younghyun grumbles.

“No, you’ll have to get used to that.” Wonpil agrees, wiping dried blood and crusty chunks of bile from Jaehyung’s body. “I don’t think the witch finished bleeding him out. Either way, the cuts are healing up nicely. His arm is probably going to scar though.” Wonpil takes a closer look at the victim’s wounds, determining that the chunk of flesh that the witch relieved Jaehyung of was going to leave a permanent dent in his arm despite his new healing abilities.

“Maybe we can exorcise him?” Younghyun suggests.

“That’s never worked with a wendigo before.” Dowoon adds in.

“So, I’m stuck with a demented rotting corpse?” Younghyun groans, pulling Jaehyung onto his feet.

Wonpil comes around to the front, getting a good look at the blank stare Jaehyung is giving them. “How are you feeling, Jae?” It’s the first time either of the vampires have directly addressed him.

“Hungry,” Jaehyung breaths out, low and wispy.

“Fuck,” Dowoon groans. “What are we supposed to feed him? We can’t just go hunt down humans.”

“We’ll pick up some raw meat at the store. It’ll have to do.” Wonpil says.

“That’s like asking a vampire to drink blood from a dead animal.” Dowoon throws back.

“Fine!” Wonpil shouts back. “Would you like to go dig up some corpses? Or better yet, let's just set him free on some random street.”

“Raw meat it is.” Younghyun settles, heaving Jaehyung’s skeleton-like body over his shoulder, seeing as the wendigo doesn’t look like he is planning on moving anytime soon. _ Sungjin watches in stunned silence from his hiding place as the vampires take Jaehyung with them. This changes everything. _

_ He wasn’t expecting the vampires to still want him. _

**X X X**

The vampires are cautious around Jaehyung. He can’t blame them. It must be weird to suddenly have the roles reversed. Jaehyung used to be a pet, a blood bag. Now he’s an equal, maybe even worse. Equally grotesque, equally unnatural. None of the vampires will ever want to drink from him, but he can certainly take a bite or two out of his new housemates. He’s become a threat to their existence. Dowoon seems to be the weariest of him.

It isn’t easy living with your food source just walking around, especially while starving. Fuck, Jaheyung is so hungry. Raw beef and chicken just isn’t cutting it. Leaves him craving for something he can’t have. God, if he could just sink his teeth into warm flesh, feel the blood vessels pop beneath his tongue, that would hit the spot right now.

He can see his particular issue reflected in Younghyun — who can hardly stomach the cold blood he’s been drinking for the last few days. He wonders how much longer Younghyun will hold out. How much longer the vampire _ can _ hold out. His burgundy haired vampire was sure to break eventually, Jaehyung just has to hold out until then. 

Jaehyung mostly sleeps on the couch, when he can sleep. It feels like Younghyun approaches the living room just a little more with each passing day. The vampire’s will is certainly weakening. He hopes Younghyun cracks soon, because Jaehyung himself is on the brink of hunger-induced insanity. If the vampire doesn’t give up soon Jaehyung will have to take what he wants by force. It’s not like Younghyun ever gave him that courtesy anyway.

The couch he now calls his bed generally stays empty as the vampires actively avoid him. It leaves him probably too much time to sit and stew. He can tell Wonpil wants to join him sometimes. He can tell that Wonpil has been warned away by horror stories of what he is. Horror stories Wonpil has been privy to witness first hand of what he has become. Because of his best friend no less. There are some moments he can’t quite wrap his mind around what Sungjin has done to him. And then The Hunger comes back full force and he knows exactly what his so-called friend has done to him.

It was all very confusing at first, but the pieces started to fall into place eventually. Jaehyung has had a lot of time to digest what has transpired in the nine weeks he’s been in the company of these vampires. First, Sungjin is a witch, always has been, and has some pretty fucked up ideas regarding created creatures and morals, but Jaehyung has learned that this is pretty common in their society. Second, Sungjin is the reason Jaehyung entered the veiled world in the first place, which had been the most confusing puzzle piece originally. Third, in Jaehyung’s drunken stupor, he had stumbled away from Sungjin and fallen into the grasp of a particularly impulsive vampire who had no qualms with kidnapping. Fourth, Younghyun is all sorts of fucked up, the branding on Jaehyung’s chest attests to how fucked up the vampire can be. Fifth, Sungjin, with good intent, came to save Jaehyung, that much he is certain of. Casting a locating spell to some effect and a few cloaking and sleeping charms, or so Dowoon surmised, was how Jaehyung disappeared without a trace from the vampire’s apartment. Sixth, Sungjin is also all sorts of fucked up and for some reason _ Jaehyung has received the brunt of it, again _ . Seventh and finally, he is a wendigo now. And _ that _ leaves all sorts of room for trouble to transpire.

Dowoon and Wonpil have been doing their best to keep Jaehyung from meeting the same fate that so many wendigos have. A history crash course was unleashed very briefly on both Jaehyung and Younghyun by Dowoon with the assistance of Wonpil. The gist of it was that the creation of wendigos was a tipping point of their civilization, wendigo creation broke all of the humanitarian rules and thus creating creatures was made illegal in the late fifties. Just before that, Dowoon was turned into a vampire and he subsequently turned Wonpil into a vampire shortly after. Of course, slip ups happen and new creatures are created, take Younghyun for example who was turned in the eighties. And of course, Jaehyung, who is technically only a few days old at this point. 

Essentially, it became illegal to create vampires and other creatures, but their existence was still protected by the government as well as shifter species who were the result of human and animal experimentation — that one took a hot minute for Jaehyung to digest. The same can’t be said for wendigos — and other creatures like zombies, which Jaehyung was shocked to find had existed at one point in time, but were very quickly eradicate — who were hunted down and slaughtered like livestock for decades. The genocide of wendigos became illegal in the nineties, but by that point it didn’t matter. Their population was nonexistent, which was probably the intention of the government in the first place — or so Wonpil griped about. However, technically, Jaehyung should be legally safe from slaughter, despite his creation violating all sorts of laws, but at the end of it, Jaehyung wasn’t at fault for that. The witch is at fault in the eyes of the law. Jaehyung has grown too apathetic to care either way.

There is really only one thing he cares about right now and he can’t have it. The most he can do is indulge in fantasies about holding Younghyun down and sinking his teeth into him. Hand around his throat, Younghyun pinned under him, begging, crying, screaming to be let go. Jaehyung won’t grant him that courtesy. Instead he’d strip Younghyun, leave the vampire bare and open for him. Sit back and watch the burgundy haired man sob to be let go. And then Jaehyung will rip into him. God, he can taste Younghyun on his tongue. Hear the way the vampire will scream at having his flesh torn away. Blood spattering his face as muscle and tissue is ripped away from Younghyun’s vulnerable body. _ Fuck _ — Jaehyung is hungry. He’d like nothing more than to open Younghyun up and devour him.

It takes nothing short of a miracle to keep Jaehyung seated on the couch. Perhaps it’s because Younghyun isn’t even in the apartment and that’s his only saving grace. He can’t say for certain that the next time Younghyun appears in his line of sight he won’t pounce. He knows Younghyun will do little to fight back. That thought twists sickeningly sweet in his stomach. Younghyun probably tastes even better. 

**X X X**

“Jae-ah?” Wonpil says suddenly, startling Jaehyung with the familiarity of his tone. “I’ve got good news and bad news!” he exclaims, coming to sit next to Jaehyung on the couch after closing the front door behind him. Wonpil smells of the outside. Smells of fresh cut grass and wood polish and a little like metallic, but that’s because Wonpil likes to snack on Dowoon at the most inconvenient of times. He always kind of smells like blood, Jaehyung has come to realize due to his heightened senses. All the vampires usually smell like blood. Jaehyung supposes that’s not so bad compared to the rotting smell he gives off. Or so the vampires have complained about.

“What?” Jaehyung huffs at Wonpil’s smiley exterior.

“Good news is we’ve settled with the court and they’re going to let us keep you!” Somehow Jaehyung still feels like a pet, even after all that’s transpired. A rabid dog is what Dowoon had called him. Feels accurate as he takes in the smell of fresh cut grass coming off of Wonpil and his mouth pools with saliva. Jaehyung hasn’t left this apartment in days. He’d like to go outside. Smell the fresh cut grass too. Instead he’s been trapped in here with the stench of— “But we’re going to have to get you chipped again, sorry about that? Just a precaution though. Woonie and Hyun-ah went to go finish the paperwork, but when they get back we— ”

Wonpil doesn’t get to finish his little tangent before Jaehyung is moving and cutting off his next words. His hands reach for Wonpil first, shoving him down with a force that Jaehyung hadn’t been capable of a week ago. A lot has changed since then. Jaehyung can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation, startling a squeak from Wonpil who is laying flat against the couch now. 

Jaehyung holds Wonpil down, one hand firmly pressing down on his chest and the other securely wrapped around a bicep, pinning him to the cushions below. Jaehyung slowly crawls into place on Wonpil’s abdomen, analyzing him like a predator waiting to pounce. He’s waited for this for so long, he’s not going to rush it. Wonpil is shocked silent, his eyes have gone wide with fear and his breathing is shallow in his throat. Perhaps Wonpil has realized that Jaehyung is finally hungry enough to tear him limb from limb. Wonpil doesn’t say a word as Jaehyung leans down, lips pulled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth ready to strip his bones of flesh. This is what Jaehyung is designed for. What a wendigo is capable of.

Firm fingers thread through Jaehyung’s hair before pulling tight and with an unexpected force yanks him backwards. He hadn’t heard the front door open. Searing pain shoots through his scalp as he flails off the edge of the couch and onto the floor with a resounding thud. He hasn’t quite gotten used to his heightened senses or new reflexes. Often he feels like a newborn stumbling around. A clumsy fawn trying to stand for the first time. Vision hazy, Jaehyung whips around to find the offender despite everything in his body telling him to charge back toward Wonpil.

“_ Fuck _,” Younghyun hisses, shoving Dowoon away from Jaehyung who is seconds away form pouncing on the eldest vampire.

Jaehyung switches directions as the sweet, desperate smell of Younghyun hits him. And before either vampire can react, Younghyun smacks the floor hard and Jaehyung has him effectively pinned beneath him. It’s all a blur. Wonpil stumbles to his feet, body shaking and Dowoon is there to grab him. Jaehyung, who was hazy and sprawled out on the floor after having his hair ripped out by Dowoon a moment ago, has suddenly surged past him for Younghyun. Everything happened so fast. Younghyun is on the floor, frozen, and Jaehyung, looming above him like a predator, is poised and ready to rip into the vampire under him. No more hesitating, no more waiting, this time he’ll rush it.

Jaehyung zeroes in on the neck.

His teeth sink in and his ears are ringing but still he can hear Younghyun’s shout of pain. Flesh rips away under his sharp teeth, blood vessels popping over his tongue. His mouth rushes overwhelmed with warm blood, salty strips of skin and chewy muscle that reminds Jaehyung of the raw chicken he’d been forced to eat this morning. He drags his teeth down, tearing flesh off and ripping through the shirt, down to Younghyun’s chest. Skimming over bony shoulders and jutting collarbones, Jaehyung tears at Younghyun’s pectorals, ripping chunks of fat off and gobbling them down like noodles.

For the first time in weeks — months actually, Jaehyung feels _ alive _. He pulls away from Younghyun’s bloody body, taking in the glazed and overly vacant look of the vampire below him. Everything is still and quiet. Dowoon and Wonpil are nothing but background noise to Jaehyung as he feels Younghyun’s erratically pulsing heartbeat under him. Jaehyung knows just what to do. He’s been fantasizing about it for days now, whenever he’s not imagining taking a bite out of Younghyun that is.

Pulling his hand away from Younghyun he bites down gently into his own wrist, just enough to get some blood beading at the skin. Taking Younghyun’s jaw in between his thumb and forefinger it pops open and Jaehyung angles his wrist just above the vampire’s mouth. Blood slowly drips onto Younghyun’s lips and follows a path to his tongue until the vampire is suddenly lurching up, nearly knocking Jaehyung off who hadn’t been expecting the sudden movement from the vampire. Younghyun takes a firm hold of the bleeding wrist presented to him and sinks his fangs into the fresh slits letting out a low deep groan at the foul blood that slips down his throat.

Pleasure erupts behind Jaehyung’s eyes, bursting in little goosebumps up and down his skin. He can barely hold himself up, slumping onto Younghyun’s blood soaked shoulder and letting the vampire drink from him. Seconds tick by before Younghyun is pulling away, a desperate whine ripping its way out of Jaehyung’s lips, before the vampire has nuzzled into the crook of Jaehyung’s shoulder and sinks his fangs in again. Jaehyung’s eyes fall shut and soft little gasps escape his lips as he lets his vampire use him.

Time becomes blurry as Younghyun finally quenches his thirst and Jaehyung, who is lost in the addictive pleasure of it all, nibbling at the available skin near his mouth without disturbing his vampire. Younghyun finally releases his hold on Jaehyung, pulling back only to realize that his puncture wounds are closing up and healing at an alarming rate. His bleeding has stopped too, but his skin is taking just a bit more time to recover from the feast Jaehyung had. His shirt did most of the work and soaked up a lot of the blood; Muscle was soon covering the visible bone again of Younghyun’s chest.

“Fuck.” Wonpil hisses, shattering the blissful moment between wendigo and vampire.

Neither Younghyun nor Jaehyung turn to look at the other vampires. There wasn’t much to say really. ‘Fuck’ pretty much sums it up.

Younghyun exhales, dropping back onto the floor, too exhausted to keep himself upright. “Someone check the door, they should be here by now.”

Dowoon sighs, stepping around the pair on the floor as Jaehyung asks, “Who?”

“Have to get you chipped again and,” Jaehyung’s lips curls back in a snarl. “Bring the gag.” Younghyun finishes.

“You fucking bastard,” Jaehyung is just about ready to end the vampire for real before Younghyung takes firm hold of his wrists, pinning them to his sides.

“You obviously can’t be trusted,” the vampires hisses. “Look what you did to my neck and chest?” His attempt at restraining the wendigo isn’t going very well, the only reason he has managed so far is because Jaehyung is still a bit unfocused from the venom coursing through his viens.

Jaehyung can’t help but roll his eyes. “It’s already started to heal, you can’t even see bone anymore.” He wriggles in Younghyun’s grasp, attempting to get free and make a run for it, but his mind feels a little too sluggish.

“We are not food, you can’t just do that. If you want to be able to live without government interference you’re gonna have to control yourself, either that or I use the gag. I won’t hesitate to break your teeth either.” Younghyun warns, his voice dropping into a lower register at the threat.

“So you can just use me like a blood bag? Like I’m some fucking Red Cross donation, you hypocrite.” Jaehyung leans in close. “This way we both get what we want, you just need to stop being a little bitch about it.” Jaehyung smirks as his words leave Younghyun speechless.

Wonpil lets out a dry laugh as Younghyun groans. Dowoon comes back with the gag and an unfamiliar person carrying a briefcase. Jaehyung thrashes his body again to make another break for it, but this time Wonpil and Dowoon close in around him and Jaehyung knows this can only end with another chip placed in him again. But he’d rather not go down easy.

**X X X**

Things have changed. Almost laughably so.

“Jae,” Younghyun groans out as the wendigo skims his teeth down the complacent vampire’s torso. “Just…” the vampire huffes out as Jaehyung tears off another chunk of flesh. Cool water is pouring down over them. 

Jaehyung whips his blond fringe away from his eyes, slurping down the last of his meal. He has nearly stripped the vampire’s torso completely of flesh. Younghyun can’t do much more than stare up at the wendigo, blinking water out of his eyes from the shower head spraying above them. Jaehyung scoots forward off of the vampire’s thighs and back onto his torso. Younghyun merely sighs at the slight friction it offers, letting his hands fall onto Jaehyung’s slim hips. Blood swirls around them and down the drain, slowly leading from Younghyun’s torn up abdomen.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Jaehyung’s words don’t quite register in Younghyun’s foggy, pain addled brain, he nods anyway, just hoping Jaehyung will let him drink from him soon. “Just letting me use you, such a good boy, aren’t you Hyunie?” Jaehyung muffles a snort in response to the stupid grin that spreads over Younghyun’s face.

Things have certainly changed in just a short couple of days. Younghyun isn’t as strong as he thinks he is. Giving into the wendigo is almost too easy for the vampire. The control he tried so hard to maintain just withered away with each time Jaehyung forced the vampire down and tore into him. If the vampire is good and let’s Jaehyung do what he wants then he’ll be rewarded. Jaehyung will let his sweet burgundy haired vampire pick where he wants to sink his fangs in. And then Jaehyung, as he gets used to the pleasure that the bite gives him, will take care of Younghyun as his body heals — provided Younghyun is a good boy, of course.

The first few times Jaehyung had tried to take a bite out of Younghyun, starving out of his mind, he had to wrestle the vampire down. Pin him to whatever surface was available and try to get in a sturdy position to tear at his skin. Naturally, Younghyun wasn’t very cooperative. He struggled and screamed at the wendigo to get off. But things changed all too quickly as Younghyun became addicted to the pain, started to enjoy the feeling of sharp pointed teeth ripping at his skin and quickly became used to being rewarded with the blood he craved so much. Jaehyung’s blood is disgusting. Bitter and old like mold. That’s what Younghyun imagines decaying blood tastes like. And yet, he can’t get enough. Their feeding became not only a daily occurrence but a craving that demanded to be quenched multiple times a day.

Younghyun is sure they are turning into Wonpil and Dowoon, just more disturbed. Feeding off each other multiple times a day like love starved teenagers. Younghyun hadn’t imagined this is what bonding with another creature would be like. He probably wouldn’t have done it if he knew. Not that he’s great at controlling his impulses. If he knew that he’d be as addicted to Jaehyung as Jaehyung is to him, then he would have chosen differently. This give and take is not something he signed up for when he brought a passed out human back to his apartment.

“Hyunie?” Jaehyung calls, bringing the vampire back into focus with a tight fistful of burgundy hair. Jaehyung fists at the vampire's hair, dragging the vampire up into a sitting position so that he is looking Jaehyung in the eyes now. “What do you want?” he asks the vampire and watches as his dark eyes begin to clear.

Younghyun peers into the translucent eyes of the wendigo still perched on top of him. _ Where does he wanna drink from? _ Younghyun squeezes at Jaehyung’s hip, letting him know he wants to sink his fangs in there. Words are too much of an effort to muster up at the moment.

“Alright,” Jaehyung huffs, straightening so that Younghyun can hunch over and position himself over the wendigo’s hip. Jaehyung slumps over the vampire as he feels the fangs graze against his skin, tightening his hold in the vampire’s wet hair as he feels the familiar pleasure coursing through his veins as the fangs sink to his navel. “Good boy,” Jaehyung moans, gently tugging at the vampire’s hair to get him to release after a few seconds.

Younghyun licks at his wet, bloody lips before climbing back up Jaehyung’s body, gripping at the wendigo’s shoulders to keep himself steady. His fangs scrape down Jaehyung’s chest, catching on the puffy uneven scar there, even though it has faded immensely since its creation. The water has long since gone cold, though that doesn’t matter as Younghyun stares at his branding on Jaehyung’s chest. 

Jaehyung’s grip moves to the back of Younghyun’s head, fisting at the hair there and pulling taut until Younghyun is forced to look up at Jaehyung. “I’ll let you bite there if you cooperate with me, hmm? You wanna be a good boy for me?” he teases, but Younghyun’s gut coils just a little, he _ does. _

Without much prompting Jaehyung lets go of Younghyun’s hair and guides the vampire down to the puncture wounds on his chest with shaky hands. Younghyun lets Jaehyung guide his fangs into the two little holes that belong to him and only him. A sense of pride courses through the vampire as he breaks skin. Hot white pleasure blinds him as blood gushes into his mouth. He can hear Jaehyung’s heart pounding in his ears in time with his own. His arms wrap tight around the wendigo’s torso, pulling him closer so that not even an inch separated their water slick skin. 

Jaehyung is beside himself, lost in pleasure. Too overwhelmed to remember why he even agreed to let the vampire bite him there in the first place. But that will come back to him soon. Reality hits again once Younghyun releases him with one last satisfying slurp. However, Jaehyung isn’t strong enough to pull the vampire back this time. Instead he lets Younghyun take and take from him, the pleasure far too overwhelming to actually stop. Stars are dancing behind closed eyelids and every sensitive touch feels like a thousand shocks firing off at the nerve endings. 

Younghyun carries Jaehyung back to his room. _ Their _ room now that Younghyun is sure the young wendigo is not going to devour him in his sleep. Jaehyung shows a surprising amount of restraint. Dowoon was so sure that Jaehyung would be unreasonable the majority of the time, yet the wendigo has proved them wrong. Jaehyung has a bit too much control. 

Wonpil also remembers how relentless and rabid the wendigos had been before being ultimately eliminated. Except for a minor couple of incidents, Jaehyung is nothing like the original wendigos. All four of them sat down one evening and came to the conclusion that maybe the witch that turned Jaehyung wasn’t as powerful, or used a variation of the original spell. Perhaps the evil spirit that latched onto Jaehyung’s soul wasn’t as evil and corrupt as previous spirits. Perhaps it’s a testament to the quality of Jaehyung’s soul despite how corrupt it has become. Either way, it’s the only way the courts have let Younghyun keep his wendigo bond mate. Jaehyung shows some semblance of humanity and Younghyun is grateful for that.

**X X X**

Younghyun regrets deeply to whatever he agreed to in his pain induced haze that allowed him to drink from their bonding mark. Jaehyung looks a little too happy and it probably isn’t about being outside for the first time in two weeks. He is too disturbingly pleased with himself for that. Younghyun’s stomach churns at the grin Jaehyung is giving him. 

The bus comes to a stop at an all too familiar place. “Jae,” Younghyun huffs in warning, not wanting to get off the bus.

“Come on, my vampire.” Younghyun can’t deny that he likes the way Jaheyung has started referring to him. Likes the pleasant sensations the moniker gives him. It almost disguises their true relationship to each other and instead makes it almost seem innocent. That misguided assumption would be corrected very soon. Younghyun can’t help but wonder sometimes, what would it be like if he and Jaehyung had met under different circumstances? Would they still be connected so deeply and disturbingly? Would Younghyun be able to find comfort in Jaehyung? The vampire isn’t sure. No point in wondering either. Their beds are made. He intends to lay in it.

Other times he wonders what it would be like if he gave up the fight. If he just submitted to the wendigo like he wants to. Younghyun can’t imagine what that would be like. A foggy haze of pain for the rest of his immortal life, until the wendigo perhaps decides to kill him. You see, Younghyun is trapped. The bond traps him in a way he never expected and it’s his own damn fault. He won’t be able to leave the wendigo even if he wants to — which lets be clear, he doesn’t. At least, he’s not sure that he does anymore. His mind has been so muddled lately. And he deeply regrets following Jaehyung off the bus as it fully registers where they are. As the situation becomes abundantly clear to him.

“What are we doing here?” Younghyun hisses, pulling the wendigo to a stop, all too easy as Jaehyung mostly weighs nothing now. A like wisp of bones, honestly. Wendigos are built for speed. Jaehyung, is he so chooses, has the ability to move with the breeze to catch his prey. With Younghyun that isn’t necessary

“I think it’s only fair.” Jaehyung tilts his head at the vampire, not bothering to pull his arm free. “Cooperate, please.” he says simply, as if that’s all he needs to do to convince Younghyun through the threshold of the tattoo parlor. 

“I’m not getting a _ tattoo of your name.” _Younghyun is all but growling at Jaehyung, his jaw clenching so tightly that words are barely making it through his lips.

“I’m yours, right?” Jaehyung moves closer to the vampire, closing the distance between them so that Younghyun can’t look anywhere but his translucent haunting eyes. “I have your brand across my chest to prove it, don’t I?” Younghyun gulps. “But you’re mine too. It’s _ fair _.” 

Jaehyung fists a handful of Younghyun’s hair, pulling tight at the auburn locks, his eyes ablaze at the defiant look in Younghyun’s eyes. “No,” Younghyung growls out trying to pull away, but Jaehyung has an almost too painful grip on his hair.

Jaehyung ignores Younghyun’s obvious distress and tugs the vampire along by his hair and over the threshold of the tattoo parlor. Younghyun continues to struggle, so much so that Jaehyung can feel his hair tearing in between his fingers. This isn’t going to work.

Jaehyung stops to glance at the tattoo artist, a different one than the one who branded him. _ Disappointing. _ This one has less tattoos and weirdly shimmering eyes that remind Jaehyung of ocean waves reflecting off the sun. _ Unsettling _ , Jaehyung thinks. He ignores the alarmed look he’s receiving and yanks Younghyun even closer to him. “If you don’t cooperate I’m gonna do exactly what you used to do to me.” The threat leaves Younghyun stunned, _ he wouldn’t dare _. “You smell especially nice right now, don’t test me.” Jaehyung releases Younghyun’s hair, instead wrapping his hand around the vampire’s nape to keep a brusingly firm grip on him.

“You—you—” The tattoo artist stutters as Jaehyung approaches the counter.

“I’m here to get this one a tattoo.” Jaehyung smiles, showing off rows of pointed teeth.

“I—I can't tattoo anyone who is here against their will.” The tattoo artist takes a few steps back, despite the counter being in between them.

“Hmm,” Jaehyung tilts his head as if thinking. “Didn’t stop your co-worker from branding me a couple of weeks ago.” Jaehyung snarls, tightening his hold around Younghyun’s neck who is surprisingly complacent despite his current dilemma.

“That’s—That’s not the same—” 

“Pathetic,” Jaehyung snarls, irritation seeping in. 

The tattoo artist clambers back, tripping and falling flat on his ass, leaving Jaehyung to chuckle at the panicked man on the floor. Jaehyung glances back at Younghyun, who is gnawing on his bottom lip, but not making a single noise. Jaehyung can’t help but love the privileges being a wendigo has given him. People on the bus part like the red sea. Tattoo artists piss themselves from a simple snarl. And Younghyun has become far more manageable. Jaehyung can’t say he loves the turn of events, but he can certainly get used to this. Even appreciate his new standing in life.

“Stay out of my way.” Jaehyung bares his teeth at the scared tattoo artist, getting a painfully quick nod in return.

Jaehyung leads Younghyun to the back, where the tattoo supplies are. He pushes Younghyun into the padded chair that is unsurprisingly giving Jaehyung an unfortunate sense of deja vu. He can see himself strapped in, eyes glazing over and giving up, letting Younghyun do whatever he wants with his body. Things have changed since then, quite drastically so.

Younghyun’s eyes follow the wendigo as he sets up what they’ll need for the tattoo. Neither have any experience in tattooing, but Jaehyung figures that he has a needle, some ink and a vampire that won’t get an infection. _ What’s the worst that will happen? _ Jaehyung steps up behind the vampire and tugs at his shirt until Younghyun lifts his arms. He peels the shirt up and over Younghyun’s head. His silence is starting to irk Jaehyung.

Jaehyung steps around the vampire and takes a seat on a stool in front of him. He hands the tattoo gun to Younghyun who merely blinks back at the wendigo. “Jae…” Younghyun whispers, his voice shaky. Fragile might the more appropriate word to describe the state Younghyun is in.

“Take it, I’m not going to do it.” Jaehyung sneers.

“But…” Younghyun gulps, his shoulders hunched as if trying to hide himself from Jaehyung. Shield himself in anyway, make himself seem that much smaller. It’s not appealing to Jaehyung’s more sympathetic side.

Jaehyung sighs, he takes Younghyun’s hand and places the tattoo gun in it, forcibly wrapping his fingers around it. Younghyun sucks in a breath before lifting the needle to his left peck, hand trembling and unsteady. Jaehyung smiles at the soft buzzing that fills the room. It's almost painful to watch Younghyun press the needle to his skin. Younghyun’s hand continues to tremble as he attempts to make the curve of the “J”.

Jaehyung takes pity on the trembling vampire and overlays his own hand on the painfully ashen hand that is tightly gripping the tattoo gun. He begins to guide the vampire's movements, giving him a steadier stroke pattern. He shuffles in closer to the vampire, letting Younghyun drop his head on his shoulder. A place for Younghyun to rest. Jaehyung only pauses to dip the needle back into more ink. Younghyun is still trembling, his breaths coming in short puffs. It makes the lines they’re creating together on Younghyun’s chest a little jagged and uneven. Jaehyung thinks that’s beautiful.

Every few minutes, Jaehyung wipes a towel down his chest to get rid of the excessive ink and beads of blood. Younghyun groans at the coarseness of the material. Jaehyung keeps going despite how out of it Younghyun has become. He continues to guide the vampire’s hand in an attempt to engrave his own name on his chest. Younghyun is nearly fully leaning his weight onto Jaehyung, making it more difficult to see the tattoo they’re working on. Jaehyung manages though. Thirty minutes pass just like this, Younghyun gasping softly into the wendigo’s neck as the needle pricks his skin. Jaehyung realizes that he’ll have to be careful of where he eats now, he’d hate to tear off the tattoo in a feeding frenzy. He imagines ink doesn’t taste good anyway.

Time continues on and finally Jaehyung pulls back, setting the tattoo gun down and propping Younghyun up, back against the chair. It’s ugly. It’s all jagged lines and messy scrawls across Younghyun’s chest. Yet, Jaehyung is satisfied at the look of his name forever branded into the vampire. Their brands aren’t matching, he supposes they aren’t the type of people for that anyway. How cliche would matching tattoos be anyway.

The scent of Younghyun’s distress finally becomes too much now that Jaheyung isn’t focusing on their task. He can’t help himself. He crawls up onto the chair and situates himself on Younghyun’s firm lap. He dabs the towel around his chest, cleaning off blood and ink from the vampire. His skin looks rubbed raw and incredibly sensitive. 

Dropping the towel, Jaehyung leans in, getting a good wift of the scent Younghyun is giving off. He can’t describe it. Heady, but also so panicked and that’s not something he knows how to describe. Can something smell like an emotion? Younghyun does and it’s driving Jaehyung nuts. The wendigo takes a small bite at the base of the vampire's neck, tearing away flesh from the shoulder as well. He chews thoughtfully as he listens to the pained whines Younghyun releases behind firmly sealed lips equally squeezed shut eyes. 

They should leave, Jaehyung decides, but he needs to finish chewing the morsel of warm salty flesh in his mouth. Then they’ll leave.

**X X X**

It wasn’t easy dragging Younghyun back to the apartment. He wasn’t fighting Jaehyung, just very out of it. The wendigo can’t help himself, Younghyun smells so good while being that much distress. He just has to take a bite, a small one at the very least. That however put Younghyun over the edge. It felt like he was dragging a sack of bones around with him instead of a fully functioning vampire. 

Jaehyung ignores whatever argument Wonpil and Dowoon are having in the kitchen to drag Younghyun back to his room and let him face plant onto the bed. Jaehyung arranges his body on the bed and pulls the blankets over the vampire. Younghyun lets out a small groan but doesn't say much else.

Jaehyung leaves Younghyun there, remembering how much he just wanted to disappear from the world after Younghyun had branded him. Instead he follows the rather loud screaming out into the kitchen. Jaehyung isn’t sure what he expects to see, and he probably shouldn’t have been surprised. If anything, his amusement is unwarranted, but life is strange now and something about the situation that Wonpil and Dowoon are in brings a smile to his face. 

Wonpil has Dowoon pulled over the kitchen counter, a towel stuffed in his mouth. Obviously Wonpil didn't like the argument they were having minutes ago, deciding to shut Dowoon up in his own particular fashion. It’s an odd place for them to be, considering none of them have much use for a kitchen besides storing the meat Jaehyung occasionally eats, which he eats raw. Dowoon is howling in pain despite the makeshift gag blocking most of the noise and a raised cleaver is in Wonpil’s hand. _ Where did he get that _, Jaehyung wonders. They have no use for a cleaver, the vampires don’t eat nor do they cook and Jaehyung just tears meat apart with his sharpened teeth. However, Jaehyung won’t put it past Wonpil to have a knife collection considering his penchant for dismembering.

Dowoon is struggling against Wonpil’s hold over his arm, but that’s not what catches Jaehyung’s attention. It’s the fingers rolling across the counter covered in blood like a hotdog covered in ketchup about to plummet to the floor. Jaehyung moves quickly to catch the four fingers. Wonpil rolls his eyes at Jaehyung before slamming the cleaver down over Dowoon’s thumb. Dowoon lets out another pained scream behind the gag, tears pooling in his eyes. Jaehyung can’t take his eyes away from the bloody stumps of Dowoon’s hand. He tightens his hold on the fingers in his hand before reaching for the thumb as well. Dowoon wails in protest, hardly recognizable to Jaehyung’s ear due to the gag muffling most of it.

“Can I have these?” Jaehyung asks.

“Sure,” Wonpil answers as Dowoon simultaneously wails his muted protest.

“Thanks,” Jaehyung sighs and takes a step back from the pair.

“What use do you have for them?” Wonpil chuckles darkly to the vampire left to his mercy. “Now cooperate or I’ll be giving your entire arm to him next.” The smirk that uncurls across Wonpil’s mouth is down right sickening and Jaehyung suddenly has the desire to retreat back to his and Younghyun’s room. Wonpil sets down the cleaver and reaches for Dowoon, swiftly pulling the saliva soaked gag from his mouth. “Now what do you have to say for yourself? Why are you being punished?”

“Pillie I’m sorry.” Dowoon whines out between pained gasps. “I love you please, please Pillie.”

“Hmm,” Wonpil raises the cleaver again. “Are you sure Woonie?” The butcher flashes a saccharine sweet smile.

The cutesy talk is starting to irk Jaehyung — who feels like he’s walked in on something he really shouldn’t have and definitely doesn’t want to partake in anymore — a little too much. He can’t fathom what they’re fighting about this time, for all Jaehyung knows this could be one of their kinks, like foreplay for the insane regenerative vampires. Either way, it’s best he doesn't witness anymore of this. He’s not even this cruel to Younghyun, at least he doesn’t think he is. But then who is to say?

Jaehyung turns on his heels, taking the severed fingers with him. He pops one — seems to be the index finger — into his mouth, dragging his teeth down to skin it. Cold blood that’s already clotting pools into his mouth. Kind of chunky.

“No!” Dowoon suddenly shouts. “Don’t eat my—”

Jaehyung hears the sharp sound of the cleaver hitting the counter before Dowoon lets out another blood curdling scream that gets cut off as Wonpil shoves the towel back into his mouth. That’s his cue to leave.

Jaehyung sits down on the bed, careful not to crush Younghyun under his weight. He’s surprised the vampire can sleep through Dowoon’s screaming. He sets the bones of the two fingers on the nightstand before skinning the next one. Jaehyung quickly finishes the thumb and pinky while listening to Younghyun’s soft breaths. He sets the bones — licked clean like chicken wings — down beside the others, deciding to deal with them later. Once Wonpil and Dowoon aren’t doing whatever it is they’re doing in the kitchen.

Instead Jaehyung pulls back the covers and curls into Younghyun’s side. He’s not very tired. He’s not like Younghun who sleeps like the dead at the drop of a hat as Jaehyung has found out over the last two and a half months. But anything is better than going back out there and witnessing Wonpil chop off Dowoon’s entire arm, maybe more of him. It’s never been clear how much Wonpil usually takes off of Dowoon.

Jaehyung slings an arm over Younghyun’s waist and lets out a deep sigh. He imagines Younghyun will be furious when he wakes up and fully realizes that he now has Jaehyung’s name jaggedly engraved into his chest. Just like a brand. But for now he’s going to enjoy how complacent the vampire is. Maybe even try to get some sleep himself.

He finds Younghyun’s phone in the vampire’s pocket. He puts on some music to help drown out Dowoon’s muffled howls of agony and Wonpil’s disturbingly gleeful laughter. Those two really need some help, but it’s not like he can talk. He just forced his vampire to brand himself. Somehow, the thought makes him smile. With that, he finally closes his eyes. The muffled screaming and laughter from the kitchen becomes background noise. Jaehyung’s final thought is about how much regenerating the eldest vampire will have to do by the time Wonpil is done with him. At some point as Jaehyung drifts into sleep, the screaming turns into groans and moans, evident that the gag has been removed. But Jaehyung is already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story was meant to be a 1k word one-shot...it really got away from me, lol.
> 
> So, what did you think? Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I'm sorry about the vore...also about turning Jae into a cannibalistic monster. Let me know if you think I should tag anything else, especially something that may be triggering. And seriously, don't hate Sungjin. None of these characters are supposed to be that likable or sympathetic.
> 
> See you all for the epilogue!!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
[curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
[Carrd](https://moonglider.carrd.co)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we wrap it up with a nice bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we have reached the end of this disturbing little story. I hope you enjoyed the ride!

Park Jaehyung, resident fuck-up.

But maybe not so much anymore. At least that’s what the evidence suggests.

Music is pulsating around them. Wonpil had the urge to dance and took Dowoon with him. Jaehyung however, finds himself spread out on a long red leather couch, enjoying the cool material against his sweaty skin. Younghyun is sitting next to him, curled up in a fetal position, his collar’s thick leather leash wrapped tightly in Jaehyung’s fist. The wendigo wonders if he can make Younghyun kneel at his feet like the good boy he is. That thought makes him smirk.

Yet, he dismisses the thought. Younghyun already looks defeated. Jaehyung has won. Not as much of a fuck-up as he originally thought. Sure, Jaheyung dropped out of college. And sure, he didn’t have any friends growing up. Yes, his mother is disappointed in his career choice. But none of that matters anymore. He’s on top of the world. He has a vampire and yes, he’s a cannibalistic monster, but who cares when he keeps blood suckers as friends. As far as Jaehyung is concerned, he’s on top of the world. Don’t sweat the small details.

Dowoon hobbles over to the lounge, sitting next to Younghyun. “You guys should go enjoy yourself.” he gives Jaehyung a side eye, not sure that he approves of the decor around his friend’s neck. But Younghyun doesn’t seem to mind all that much.

“Hmm,” Jaehyung hums, not really in the mood considering how painfully aware he is that he is lacking in the dance talent department.

“Why are you limping?” Younghyun asks instead, uncurling himself just the slightest.

“Some asshole stepped on my foot. Maybe even broke it.” Dowoon’s lip curls at the thought.

“And Wonpil?” Younghyun presses on.

“Grabbing some drinks. You should go dance before this place gets anymore crowded.” Dowoon suggests again.

Jaehyung sighs, he supposes that Dowoon makes a good point. “Wanna?” he asks Younghyun.

Younghyun stares back at the wendigo and runs a hand through his slicked back, burgundy hair — freshly dyed. No, he doesn’t want to dance. He’s not sure he wants to be pulled around the dance floor on a leash. People have already given them suggestive looks and he supposes that it’s warranted. However, he really doesn't want to start doing shots, which is undoubtedly what Wonpil is bringing back. The blood laced shots here are revolting. Wonpil loves them however.

He huffs out a sigh, peeling himself off the leather couch and standing up. It wasn’t his nor Jaehyung’s idea to come here in the first place. It’s never Younghyun’s idea to go clubbing or bar hopping or any of the sort. 

The length of his leash isn’t that generous. To avoid choking himself, he pulls Jaehyung up by the elbow. The wendigo simply nods and starts pushing his way onto the dance floor. They aren’t going to go very far from the lounge. Just enough to have bodies surrounding them to get into the dancing mood.

Younghyun places his hands tentatively on Jaehyung’s hips as they start swaying with the beat. Jaehyung steps closer, allowing the music to move through him. Quick pulsating beats radiate around them, thumping aggressively in their ears as lights flash across their skin, which has already started to slicken with the heat vibrating on the dance floor.

Jaehyung takes another step closer, wrapping the leash more around his fist to lessen the distance between their skin. His arms wind around Younghyun’s neck, more comfortable in this position because of the height difference. The beat quickens and their swaying intensifies as they move around the dance floor.

“So?” A chill shoots down Jaehyung’s spine. He whips around, yanking Younghyun with him with a slight choking sound. Sungjin stands before him, hair disarmingly fluffier and grown out, but eyes as dark and foreboding as Jaehyung remembers. “ _ This _ is where you’ve been?” the witch cocks his head, taking note of the bound vampire behind Jaehyung.

“Sungjin,” Jaehyung breathes, not sure if he should bolt or start screaming. Younghyun stiffens behind him, recognizing the name of the witch who is responsible for the wendigo practically choking him right now.

“You have a leech on a leash.” Sungjin’s voice is filled with mirth. His eyes follow Younghyun up and down, taking in the leather shorts and mesh shirt that the vampire is sporting. Younghyun’s lips curl up in a snarl at the witch, not appreciating the degrading term. “Is he house broken?”

A smile tugs at the corners of Jaehyung’s lips, he can’t help it.. “I’m working on it.” He doesn't know what he’s doing, but he’s reluctant to set the witch off in any way. “What are you doing here?” 

Sungjin shrugs, “Looking for you. I didn’t expect the leeches to take you with them. I suppose their nature is more unpredictable than I realized.”

Jaehyung lets out a sigh, he can hardly hear the witch over the music and the people dancing around them. None of which have seemed to notice the tense air around them. He motions them off the dance floor so that they can actually talk instead of screaming their dirty laundry for the world to hear.

“What do you want from me?” Jaehyung asks, finally off the dance floor and letting Younghyun have a bit more room leash to roam, not that it matters; the vampire is practically plastered to his back, lips still pulled back in a snarl.

Sungjin rolls his eyes at the vampire. “Are you a werewolf now? Stop acting like an animal,” he spits. Younghyun doesn’t take nicely to the insult, but before he can so much as step around Jaehyung, the wendigo wraps his arm around Younghyun from behind, holding him there and ultimately soothing the vampire just a bit more.

“Sungjin, please, he’s not that bad. Can you just tell me what you want?” Jaehyung is on the verge of throwing a fit — don’t judge him — and maybe even unleashing the vampire on his supposed friend. He just wants some answers and at this point and  _ to be left the fuck alone.  _ He deserves that much.

“Fine,” Sungjin huffs, obviously irritated. “It’s all my fault, isn’t it?” Sungjin says, catching both the wendigo and vampire off guard. “I brought you to this stupid place. Let you wander off. It’s my fault that leech found you. I turned you into... _ this. _ ” Sungjin gestures at his sharpened teeth and translucent eyes. Gestures at the monster Jaehyung has become. 

The truth of the matter is, he was well on his way to becoming a monster, long before Sungjin found him. It’s the whole reason Sungjin’s spell worked in the first place. Jaehyung was already corrupt. Already a monster on the inside. The spell merely reflected the monster on the outside. He can’t blame Sungjin for the creature he has become, not completely anyway. Plenty of people suffer through trauma and come out on the other end stronger and willing to fight injustice. Jaehyung came out on the other end with a desire for flesh. So no, he can’t place the entire blame on Sungjin’s shoulders. He can still be pissed off though.

“Maybe, does it matter anymore?” Jaehyung finally says, ending the silence between the three of them.

“Depends, are you happy?” Sungjin asks. Jaehyung is surprised by the slight nod he gives. He can tell that Younghyun is too by the way he suddenly presses closer to Jaehyung’s back, his arms wrapping proactively around the wendigo’s midsection. His breath fans the side of his neck with how little distance is between them. Sungjin’s head tilts down, his hair falling into his eyes as he lets out a dry chuckle. “I guess not then.” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old flip phone. He doesn’t have much money to be throwing around, but he can at least afford this burner. “Stay in touch.” he hands the phone to Jaehyung, who takes it despite his surprise at the turn of events.

“Thanks?” Jaehyung can’t help but let his confusion seep into his voice.

“You’re still my friend, even if you live with leeches and you’re a cannibal now, but I guess that’s my fault. Just stay in touch, okay?” Sungjin rolls his eyes at the perplexed looks he’s receiving. “Also, your family and friends are looking for you. You might not want to leave the veiled world anytime soon. Besides, I think you’d give any human a heart attack if they saw you.” 

Jaehyung can’t help but to agree. His first appearance in front of a mirror nearly tore a scream loud enough to wake the dead from him. It's probably best that his friends and family think he’s dead. He might as well be, the Jaehyung they knew is long gone. The creature he has become is only holding on to mere remnants of the humanity Jaehyung had.

Sungjin’s nose twitches just the slightest, enough to grab Jaehyung’s attention. He looks like he’s about to take a step forward but reconsiders. He shakes his head instead, letting out a quiet huff of air. “I can’t stand being around your leech anymore. Call me or I’ll have to track your ass back down. Got it?” Jaehyung gives a firm nod and with that hanging between them, Sungjin waves goodbye and disappears into the crowded dance floor.

Jaehyung turns to Younghyun. Neither of them know what to say. Jaehyung pockets the phone in his loose blousy shirt. His leather pants don't have very stretchy pockets. Younghyun gnaws on his bottom lip, not sure what to say to that. Jaehyung doesn’t know what to think about any of it. He’s still mad at Sungjin, but maybe, he thinks,  _ maybe _ he’ll give his friend a call in a week or so. Maybe just to torture him, and that brings a small smile to his lips.

“You’re happy?” Younghyun finally asks, still surprised by the answer.

Jaehyung shrugs, feeling a little shy at the confession. Yeah, he’s happy. Well, as happy as he can be with his current situation. A smirk pulls at Jaehyung’s lips as a thought pops into his head. “You’re my good little bitch, aren’t you?” he gives the leash a sharp tug, pulling Younghyun impossibly close to him. Closing the gaps between them and drowning out everything around them until it's just them. Just Jaehyung and Younghyun.

Younghyun gulps, but can’t take his eyes away from the wendigo’s almost white irises.  _ Fuck _ . He can’t stop himself from nodding. Fuck it, he belongs to the wendigo, just like the wendigo belongs to him. At least that’s what he tells himself. They have a relationship Jaehyung is apparently content with, happy even. Maybe he doesn’t want anything to change.

Jaehyung can’t stop his smile from spreading. Curling ruthlessly around his mouth. “Then I’m happy.” And with that he slams their lips together in a bruising kiss. Jaehyung bites down sharply against Younghyun’s bottom lip. Blood floods their mouths. Younghyun retaliates, yanking harshly at Jaehyung’s plush bottom lip. His tongue gets snagged on a sharpened fang and just that much more blood seeps down his throat. Their blood mixes in their mouths like the most intoxicating cocktail and it’s so smooth going down like a finely aged wine. They can’t be bothered either way, it’s just the nature of their relationship. Bloody, gory, and toxic to the core.

A wendigo and his vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I'm going to miss this fic, but tbh I'm exhausted. I did not enjoy doing this to Day6. So, to compensate, I've started working on a new story that will be fluffy. No angst (maybe just a bit), but mostly fluff and just idiots falling in love. It's going to be a BTS and Day6 story like my pervious work and I'm very excited for it because it's gonna be about elementals. Y'know, people who control the elements!!! I'm very hyped tbh. I'll post the first chapter soon, but I've already uploaded a part on the world building. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated, let me know what you thought, please? I'm very curious and it would make my day.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
[curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
[Carrd](https://moonglider.carrd.co)


	5. Dopil Prequel: Till the Rain Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Dowoon tries to kill Wonpil. The two times Wonpil tries to kill Dowoon. The one time Wonpil saves Dowoon. And the time that Wonpil decides to never leave Dowoon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back to all those returning to this story, sorry this took me a bit to write. I got distracted... As requested, here is Dopil's story. I had a lot of fun writing this, but I seriously cannot reread it again so sorry for any mistakes. My eyes hurt. I didn't reread Jhpian's story before writing this, so hopefully it matches up well enough. The title is lyrics from where the sea sleeps by Even of Day. Enjoy!

**X 1953 X**

Dowoon is so thirsty. His tongue feels like a dried out rag in his mouth. His head is thumping, the pain right behind his eyes is clouding his better judgment. All he can focus on is the pain of his thirst as he stumbles through dimly lit streets. His body is pressed against the ridged edges of the buildings, he can hardly keep himself up right. His vision is cloudy and hazy around the edges. He can see faint moving shapes that he cannot discern more than the fact that they’re human. His gums start to ache as his fangs tingle in anticipation. 

_ Fuck, he’s thirsty. _

Dowoon lumbers up to a startled man, grabbing his arm as if that's the only thing keeping him up right. “Hey there man.” the human grabs Dowoon around his biceps, helping him stand up right. “You don’t look good.” the human says, but Dowoon isn’t paying attention, he’s narrowed in on the veins running up the man’s throat. Pumping fresh blood. Dowoon can almost taste it.

He moves quickly and with all the strength he can muster. Under the shroud of darkness and one sad flickering lamp post he shoves the human hard against an uneven brick wall hearing a resounding crack echo in his ears. For a second, Dowoon thinks he might have killed the human — the last thing he wants is dead blood — but the elbow to his sternum clarifies that pretty quickly. Dowoon does his best to pin the struggling human to the side of this building.

He’s nearly in a position to sink his itching fangs into the humans skin, but he let his guard down for a second — blame it on the near blinding hunger. The human manages to get his mouth around Dowoon’s shoulder and like some rabid animal tears into his skin. Pain burns through his right shoulder and clouds the last bit of logical reasoning he has. Dowoon gripes a handful of the human’s hair and yanks it hard to the side, ripping his teeth off his shoulder and exposing the human’s neck. Dowoon moves quickly before he loses hold of the human and sinks his fangs into the column of the human’s slender neck.

Warm spiced blood pools into his mouth. Just the right taste of a human who has had a few drinks. He guzzles the blood almost viciously, tearing into the human — making a huge mess of both their clothes — but Dowoon really can’t be bothered. He’s _ starving. _

He feels the human stop twitching against him and the heartbeat that was erratic seconds ago dies on the tip of Dowoon’s tongue. He pulls back a little clumsily and drops the human to the ground. Dowoon stumbles over some debris and lands hard on his ass making his ears ring almost too painfully. _ Fuck. _

The human has dark hair and sharp features now that Dowoon’s vision has cleared and he is actually able to focus on something. The thing that really grabs his attention is the dull empty eyes staring back at him. He knows this was how it would end, but it makes him sick to his stomach at what he’s just done. He’s never killed someone before. He’s been a vampire for a few years, but he’s never actually taken the life of a human before in this way — with a rifle is another story, but he really doesn’t like to dwell on that. He’s never had the opportunity to drink from a human. That heinous woman had him locked away and on a strict diet of pig’s blood. He won’t ever be able to go back now. Human blood is far too delectable, especially the kind that is flavored with just a bit of alcohol or tinged with the taste of fear. It’s like Dowoon can feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through him. 

There is no guide to vampirism. Just hopefully a sire that knows a thing or two and doesn’t abandon you. So, when Dowoon says he has no idea what he’s doing, he really fucking doesn’t. Should he hide the body? Leave it here in this narrow passageway between two buildings? The human is dead, there is no way anyone could have survived such a frenzied feeding. So, what does he do with the body? It’s such a shame because the human is absolutely breathtaking. If only he hadn’t been so blinded with hunger.

He attempts to lift himself off the ground but a sudden pain shoots through his right shoulder. That’s when he remembers the human’s last ditch effort to make it out alive. His shoulder really shouldn’t hurt this much just from a simple flat tooth bite— unless! He immediately feels dried blood around his shoulder and a quick assessment of the human’s face reveals a dried blood stain around the corner of his mouth.

“Nononononononono—” Dowoon is going to literally start screaming. _ What has he done? _

He needs to leave. No. He needs to take the body with him. He doesn’t actually have anywhere to go. Fuck, what should he do? He leans over the man, checking him over. Looks light enough. Taking the man’s wrist, he heaves him over his shoulder and under the blanket of night drags him away to somewhere more secluded. Maybe this isn’t so bad? If the bite does take — and no one is ever certain that it will — he could have a companion now. Dowoon is not against having a male companion. They’re as pretty as women in his opinion. His previous female companion almost drove him to the point of starvation and insanity which has left him in this current predicament, so maybe this man will be a good change. Or not. What does Dowoon know?

Dowoon finds himself behind a bathhouse that has closed down for the night. It’s a new bathhouse he’s sure. It wasn’t there before the war so he assumes it is brand new, although he hasn’t been back in Seoul in about two years now. The war is really where everything started. He was human then. A grenade nearly took his life, but that’s when he met Chunja. She saved him. Still, he’s never been right since. What Chunja did to him might have been worse than whatever the war could have done to him. Some days he wishes he had died there.

Now he’s left to wander the streets killing more humans then he ever did in the war. He drops the human down behind the bathhouse, sure that no one will disturb them. He’s only been back in Seoul about a day and a half and yet this isn’t the Seoul he remembers. The war changed everything. What was once a whole country fractured into pieces and the Dowoon that once loved this city was lost to the war too. Now he’s a jaded creature of the night dragging a body in the streets.

He plops down next to the body, uncaring of the dirt and grime around him. He’ll never feel clean again so what does a stain or two matter? He has no idea how long this will take. It could take minutes or hours for all he knows. He’s not sure when it’s appropriate to assume the human really is dead. If Chunja was here she’d probably know. It’s for the best she isn’t though.

Nearly thirty minutes has ticked by and Dowoon is growing more irritable. The sun will probably be rising in an hour or two. It’s hard to say. He doesn’t exactly know what time it is. It’s not as if he’ll burst into ashes upon the sun’s rays, but the harsh light is uncomfortable. He’d rather be under the canopy of trees.

“Urgh,” the body beside him groans, startling Dowoon into a crouch. 

This is it then. He really did turn this man into a vampire. Dowoon takes a few steps back, waiting for the man to completely come to his senses. He blinks rapidly, his arms come up to shield his face as if it’s too bright. It’s dark out, but Dowoon remembers even the moonlight bothering him in the beginning. 

“Hello,” Dowoon starts.

“What?” the man gulps, taking in his surroundings and blinking startling gold eyes at Dowoon. Chunja had these light airy brown eyes that had captivated Dowoon as he lay bleeding to death, the right side of his body still felt practically on fire. Chunja’s eyes had been the last thing he saw before he died. They were the first thing he saw when he woke up as a vampire.

“Try to take deep breaths.” he says. It’s weird becoming a living corpse. You forget how to do simple things like breathing, because it’s no longer necessary. Eventually someone will notice you haven’t taken a breath in an hour. Chunja used to berate him for that.

“What happened?” he croaks out.

“Long story.” One he doesn’t feel like getting into right now. “I’m Dowoon. What’s your name?”

“Something attacked me.” Dowoon wants to sigh, he’s obviously confused.

“I know. So why don’t you tell me your name?”

“Wo—Wonpil,”

“It’s nice to meet you Wonpil-ssi. To be completely transparent here. I didn’t mean to do this to you—”

“Do what? I’m so hungry, I—”

“Okay, calm down. I don’t really have any blood right now—”

“Blood?” Wonpil gasps.

“Can you just listen to me? I’ve never done this before.” Dowoon tries to gain control of the situation.

“What did you do?” Wonpil is practically snarling, Dowoon can see his elongating fangs.

“I didn’t want to kill you. I just couldn’t control myself and I didn’t mean to turn you in—”

“You attacked me!” Wonpil accuses.

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry—”

“What the fuck happened?” Wonpil’s voice is starting to carry and that’s really not a good thing for discretion.

“Can you just be quiet please? I’m trying to—”

“What is wrong with me?” Wonpil staggers to his feet, fangs fully bared and if Dowoon is being honest here, he is terrified. He’s never seen Chunja like this and that’s the only other vampire he’s ever met so his frame of reference is pretty limited.

“I turned you into a vampire by accident. It happened cause you got my blood in your mouth. I didn’t mean for it to—” Dowoon hits the ground hard before he even knows what is happening. His head smacks the pavement with a sickening crack that echoes around them and off the walls of the bathhouse.

Wonpil has him pinned to the ground, knees pressing harshly into his abdomen and his hands so tightly wrapped around his wrist they feel numb. Dowoon is pretty dizzy and doesn’t have the coordination to knock the baby vampire off. Before he can get his bearings, Wonpil is shredding the collar of his shirt with his teeth. Viciously like a rabid dog, Wonpil tears into Dowoon’s shoulder. Ripping skin off and soaking him in more blood, his own blood this time. Dowoon doesn’t even have the consciousness to scream out in pain. His jaw is just lax as a silent scream tears up his throat. 

Chunja used to feed from him. Said it was delightfully disgusting to drink from another vampire and so completely demeaning to be drunk from. Dowoon has never had the opportunity and now this baby vampire is absolutely shredding his shoulder and Dowoon can do nothing but lie there and take it. Dowoon wouldn’t be surprised if this is where it all ends. If this is his last moments on Earth. It’s what he did to Wonpil. Why shouldn’t Wonpil return the favor. Dowoon almost carves it. Craves that sweet release.

Dowoon doesn’t know how he gets away with his life. He supposes he can thank the sun for that. As it peeks into the sky Wonpil practically flings himself from Dowoon’s ruined and bloody body. He backs up into the shadows that the bathhouse provides. Shielding himself as best he can from the sun. Dowoon isn’t sure if he’s grateful or not.

He tries to sit up. He can already feel his skin mending and the tendons in his shoulders start to reconnect again. _ Fuck _. That baby vampire has quite the vicious bite. Chunja was always quite gentle with him. It was the mind games that really got her off.

With the sunlight preventing Wonpil from reaching him again, Dowoon picks himself up off the ground. Doesn’t bother to dust himself off, he’s already caked in blood. Instead he meets Wonpil’s heated gaze. What is there to say? He had hoped they could be companions. That with some reasoning Wonpil might come around. That is out the door now, but something pulls at Dowoon’s heart. He doesn’t want to leave this vampire — that he created — out here with zero defenses. That’s not even something Chunja did to him.

“Listen, I hoped this could have turned out better. But I think it’s best for us to go our separate ways now. Sorry about killing you. I hope we’re even now. There is a whole world of creatures out there. You’re not alone and I’m sure you’ll find someone, but be careful. There are a lot of creatures out there worse than me. Cannibalistic monsters, vindictive witches, you name it. The sun won’t harm you. It feels uncomfortable now, but you’ll get used to it.” Dowoon quickly explains and then turns to leave.

Before he can escape though, Wonpil snarls out, “We’ll never be even. I will find you. And I will kill you.”

It sends a chill down his spine but he doesn’t turn back to the dark haired vampire, just keeps walking away. He’d be screwed if Wonpil decided to test out how painful the sunlight actually is. Lucky for him — debatable really — Wonpil chooses to remain in the shadows.

Before the city truly comes to life Dowoon finds a run down shop that was obviously abandoned during the war. He takes refuge there for his body to heal. He really hopes he has put enough space between him and the baby vampire. He doesn't have the willpower to fight off Wonpil. Not after everything he’s gone through. Not after what he’s done. He’d probably let Wonpil kill him if they ever met again. Lesson learned though, don’t turn anyone else. Having his blood sucked by two different vampires is probably enough for the rest of his immortal life. _ How humiliating. _

“What attacked you?” 

Dowoon’s head shoots up, more startled than scared until he notices the voice belongs to a creature he has never seen before and that is enough to scare him half to death. The man standing just a few feet away has long wavy light brown hair and unsettling green and yellow eyes that just give enough of a hint that he isn’t human. Dowoon has never seen someone like him before and well, Dowoon has silver hair so he cannot really talk about unnatural colors, but still.

“I—” Dowoon can’t quite form a sentence.

“You’re a vampire right? What are you doing here?” The man goes on to ask, just skipping over Dowoon’s stutter. “It’s not really safe for you here.”

Dowoon just gives the man a blank stare.

“Oh, are you a baby vampire? Where is your sire?” The man asks him. “Not here, huh? Vampires should really stop making new ones and then just leaving them on the street. We’re all going to get in trouble.”

Guilt consumes Dowoon. He literally just did the same thing though he would have gladly helped Wonpil. “Wh—what are you talking about?” He asks instead, not really being able to think of anything else.

“I’m Sehyoon,” the man says instead. “I followed your sent of blood here, so I bet whoever did that to you will be able to find you. If you come with me I’ll help you and explain everything to you.”

Dowoon doesn’t really have anything to lose. If this man helps him, good, he’ll stop feeling so lost all the time. If this man just turns out to want to kill him, well that’s good too. A win win really. So Dowoon nods, and staggers to his feet. He did just drain a human, but the feeding on him has left him a little weak.

“So what’s your name?” The man grabs a hold of his arm that hasn’t been torn to shreds and holds him steady.

“Dowoon,” he grunts.

“Well Dowoon, it’s really your lucky day. I’m on my way back to the veiled neighborhood here. So you can just tag along. Who did that to your arm though?” Sehyoon asks again.

“Another vampire. Veiled neighborhood?” 

They exit the abandoned shop and Dowoon is sure they look like quite the sight. A silver haired man covered in blood and a man with the most unsettling cat like eyes he has ever seen. 

“You vampires are really going to do us in. You guys and the wendigos.” Sehyoon shakes his head in disbelief. “Veiled neighborhoods were created by the witches. Egotistical bastards but damn useful.” Sehyoon chuckles. “They keep us hidden. At least those of us that can’t blend well with humans.” And that actually makes sense to Dowoon. “They’re all over the world. Just pick a place on a map, I’m sure you’ll find one there.”

“What did you mean we are going to get in trouble?” Dowoon asks as they take their time walking down the street that really hasn’t come to life yet. Nothing seems to come to life anymore after the war ended. Well, Dowoon supposes the war never did end. Just halted. Still, everything feels dead around him. The spirits of the people here were crushed, leaving this city empty.

“You aren’t familiar with the whole born versus created controversy? It’s a whole shit show honestly. You see, you and I were created. We weren’t born like this. That makes us a threat. If vampires, wendigos, and shifters can go out and make hundreds of more as long as the human species holds out, then all the creatures that have to be born are in danger of being overrun. And of course they can’t have that.” Sehyoon rolls his eyes, “God forbid any of us get equal rights. I mean wendigos are kind of gross and not to mention that whole zombie thing was a huge mistake. But frankly speaking, I don’t think we’re the problem. But they’ll come for us if vampires keep making new ones at this rate.”

“We aren’t the problem?”

“How much do you actually know?” Sehyoon asks instead.

“Uh, I know about wendigos. My sire really detested them. I heard about the zombie thing. I know about witches. My sire complained about them a lot too.” Other than that Dowoon has lived in the dark for the last few years.

“Well, your sire isn’t wrong. The witch who created the first wendigo got put to death a month ago. Everyone is up in arms about them. I fear something bad is going to happen. We’ll probably also face backlash because of it. I’m a shifter by the way. An amur leopard to be exact. And no we aren’t the problem. Especially not shifters. We can actually control our transformations. If you guys stopped killing people and turning them into more vampires I’m sure you wouldn’t feel any heat either.” Sehyoon goes on to explain and that makes a lot of sense to Dowoon.

Dowoon wasn’t sure at first, but he is really grateful for meeting the leopard shifter. “I won’t be turning anyone into a vampire.” he mumbles. _ Never again. _Sehyoon gives him an approving nod.

“Here we are.” They made it to the part of the city that really hasn’t recovered from the war. It looks run down and in ruins. Sehyoon is peering down an alleyway that isn’t very illuminated by the sun. Dowoon has a very ominous feeling nagging at the back of his head. He really hates witch magic.

Sehyoon feels around the grey late wall of the alleyway before his hand slips through the wall and a big grin takes over his face. He steps through the wall, one foot at a time. Still holding onto Dowoon’s uninjured arm he pulls the vampire with him. Dowoon just accepts that he might smack his face into a cement wall and allows the leopard shifter to pull him through.

Dowoon is stunned silent, his jaw on the floor. All around him life is exploding. Creatures flying through the air, some too fast for him to even make out. Other creatures with horns or huge wings are walking about and just about every creature he can imagine from fairy tales and folklore are milling about and going on their day as if this is completely normal. It must be. This is their normal, a normal he could have had if it weren’t for Chunja and her sick sadistic ways.

“Well, Dowoon. It was nice meeting you; I hope that other vampire doesn’t find you. I have to get back to my pack now. But I suggest going to the townhall and letting them know your situation. They have a unit for abandoned baby vampires there. I’m sure they’ll set you up with something.” Sehyoon turns to leave after deeming his assistance to no longer be needed.

“Wait,” Dowoon calls.

Sehyoon pauses and turns back to the stunned vampire. “Hmm?”

“You said you were created too? How?” He knows how vampires are made. He even knows what a witch did to create the first one and how they used phoenix ash, dragon blood and stole the spell of immortality from a moon rabbit. That was a particularly heated topic for Chunja. But he knows absolutely nothing about shifters. Or even wendigos for that matter.

“Oh you know, just human and animal experimentation. Witches are really lovely, aren’t they?” Dowoon can see the pain flash behind his eyes and his heart aches just the same way. None of them asked for this. “Good luck.” Sehyoon waves goodbye and Disappears down a street crawling with creatures Dowoon never would have imagined were real.

He’s on his own, again. This would have been easier if Wonpil had just killed him. But he’ll manage. He always does, somehow.

**X 1957 X**

Dowoon was really starting to get the hang of living in the veiled neighborhood. He actually hadn’t left since that nice leopard shifter brought him, only leaving to feed and then coming right back. Despite the glares and snide remarks, the unit at the town hall was very helpful with setting him up with a job and a temporary living situation with a few other displaced creatures. But those days are far behind Dowoon now. He’s finally got a place of his own and stable income and is honestly pretty satisfied with how his life is going. He has all the time in the world to eventually switch it up. This is fine for now.

That was until he stopped to buy a few things and nearly ran straight into Wonpil — who really doesn't look any different, the same amazing bone structure and dark hair and of course he has the very same eyes that want Dowoon dead. They stared at each other for about three seconds before Wonpil’s upper lip pulled back in a snarl and Dowoon took off sprinting in the other direction.

And that’s where Dowoon’s life is right now. Sprinting down the sidewalk, avoiding other creatures as best he can, and trying to lose Wonpil. He doesn’t dare look back in case that’s what ends up getting him caught in the end. He just keeps his head forward and keeps sprinting hoping that Wonpil isn’t actually still pissed enough to be chasing him.

Wonpil is. Dowoon finds that out the hard way. He takes a turn just a bit too fast and ends up in the street which slows him down as he narrowly escapes getting run over by a car. Back on the sidewalk he picks up the pace but the damage is done. He smacks the ground, chin first, before he knows what has happened. His entire body aches too much to actually struggle, his entire head is pulsating as if the smack against the ground is reverberating through his skull. And if he could think properly right not that would probably have occurred to him.

Dowoon groans as Wonpil rolls him on to his back. The smile stretching around the vampire’s mouth — Dowoon decides — is completely unsettling and a little disturbing. Wonpil’s tongue flicks out, wetting his dry lips and only making Dowoon dread what is about to happen even more. Wonpil uses his body to pin Dowoon down. His knees are bruising his hips and the grip around his wrists is bone crushing. 

Creatures pause to glance at them, but once it's clear that it’s a quarrel between vampires they move on except the few that gather around to see the show about to take place. Wonpil is taking his time. Studying every inch of Dowoon and practically devouring him with his piercing gaze. Dowoon might have been a little turned on if he wasn’t sure Wonpil was figuring out how to carve him into pieces.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Wonpil finally says in a sickly sweet voice. “You really disappeared on me that day. Left me to wander around Seoul, but I found you.” Wonpil is grinning again.

“Can’t we talk about this.” Dowoon tries.

“And risk the chance of you escaping? I don’t think so. Just accept it.” Wonpil’s fangs start to gleam as they catch the rays of the sun.

Dowoon does not know how he is going to get out of this. And a few years ago he might have accepted this fate, but things are finally starting to look up. Things are good! He doesn't want to accept this as his final fate.

“Please,” Dowoon begs. “What can I—” Wonpil doesn’t let him finish and with one flick of his wrist he breaks Dowoon’s entire hand. Practically shatters it. 

“Oh please scream.” Wonpil pouts.

Dowoon doesn’t though. His mouth floods with blood as his teeth clamp down hard on his tongue and the insides of his cheeks. It’s all he can do to keep from wailing out in pain. This disappoints Wonpil so he bends Dowoon’s arm in the wrong direction at his elbow and snaps his entire arm in half. This time Dowoon chokes out a gargled scream due to all the blood in his mouth. Some of it splashes across Wonpil’s face. His tongue darts out to catch a few droplets running down his chin and cheeks. 

Wonpil’s eyes glow at the taste of Dowoon’s blood and without much thought he sweeps down. He presses his lips against the silver haired vampire’s and lets his tongue do all the work. He licks into his mouth, keeping Dowoon pinned and completely helpless at his mercy as he drinks his blood and lavishes at the pained whimpers Dowoon is letting out.

Wonpil pulls back, a saccharine sweet smile pulls on his lips. “That’s more like it.”

Dowoon doesn’t dare to say another thing. His mouth feels bruised and shredded at the same time. His head is spinning not to mention he can’t feel anything in his left arm but _ pain. _Whatever Wonpil wants to do to him at this point he doesn’t really care. Pain is clouding his vision, making everything go spotty and all he can see isWonpil’s blurry figure above him, smiling like a maniac and at some point Dowoon realizes it must be because silent tears are escaping out of the corners of his eyes. It seems to be thrilling Wonpil to bits.

“I’m going to kill you, don’t worry, but I think we should have more fun first.” Wonpil’s husky voice dripping with disdain is all Dowoon can process. He whimpers out in pain, but can’t manage much more. _ No one is going to help him. _

That is until the weight on his abdomen lifts and he can feel Wonpil being dragged off of him. Two hands hook under his armpits and heave him up despite the pained groan Dowoon lets out. Through his blurry vision he can see Wonpil struggling against two — the men look like government officials and they both have wings, must be some type of police Dowoon reason’s through his muddled brain.

“You’re both under arrest for…” Dowoon doesn’t actually pay attention to what the man who hauled him up is saying. The man only seems to realize Dowoon’s left arm is completely shattered from the elbow down when he attempts to put a pair of handcuffs on him. “The fuck.” The man whispers from behind Dowoon. Dowoon almost wants to chuckle at that, but he really doesn’t have the mental capacity to do so.

He and Wonpil get put into two different cars. His right hand is cuffed to the car door, leaving his left arm loose and in a lot of pain as he rattles around in the back. He doesn’t get to see Wonpil again after that. Which he’s very thankful for. While at the station getting processed a fairy flutters in. She wraps his left arm in a cloth sling. Dowoon is completely mesmerised by her glittering green wings; he doesn’t even notice the stink eye she is giving him.

After a series of questions that take about an hour, Dowoon is free to go. They’re luckily not charging him. He does feel a little bad for Wonpil though. Somehow he feels this is all his fault. He knows Wonpil most likely blames him. Who knew you couldn’t torture other creatures in a public place?

Dowoon quits his job later that day and cancels his lease on the apartment he only got this year. He has decided it’s in his best interest to avoid any possible chances of meeting Wonpil again. So he’s going back home. Back to Busan. He’s heard there is a veiled neighborhood there as well as a few more littered around what has now become South Korea. He can’t imagine Wonpil will find him there.

It’s bitter sweet. He’s always wanted to go back to Busan. He never did get to see his family again after the war. Not that he thinks he could go see them now. They most likely think he’s dead. After all, he should be. It’s bitter because he finally set up a life here. In one afternoon that all came crashing down. He’ll just have to rebuild in Busan.

He spends the rest of the day packing and well into the night getting everything organized. He doesn’t actually have many possessions and a lot of it is replaceable. He never had much to begin with. Chunja made sure of that. So really he can fit all of his clothes that he wants to keep in two suitcases. Stuffs his two suitcases full of a few other possessions and he’s ready to leave by the morning. There are positives to not owning anything.

**X 1964 X**

Dowoon is shaking. He is so terrified. It hasn’t always been like this. He remembers the tensions of five years ago but he never thought things would escalate to this degree. He no longer feels safe going out to hunt, but he’s practically starving. He is dizzy with hunger. In his malnourished induced haze he thought it might be safe to go out during the early morning hours and he might be able to avoid the manhunt. They’re supposed to only be hunting down the wendigos, but he’s heard the stories and has witnessed it first hand. He knows that vampires and shifters are suffering the consequences too.

A couple of years ago a bill was passed making it illegal to create any more creatures. Vampires weren’t allowed to turn anyone or face the death penalty. The same went for shifters. And any witch that broke those rules also faced the death penalty. Dowoon remembers the chill that went down his spine when the manhunt on wendigos began. It’s been a few years since then but each year it gets worse and Dowoon doesn’t even know how that is possible. Other creatures have grown more bold and the manhunt has been turned into more of a sport than anything else. The government has turned a blind eye on them. Dowoon has never felt more excluded in his life.

Six days ago Dowoon watched a vampire with a noose around her neck get dragged down the street behind a car until the thin and sharp string eventually cut through her skin and her head rolled away. Dowoon turned around and immediately emptied his guts all over the sidewalk. Whatever blood he had managed to find was all over the pavement now. There was no regenerating a head or an entire body. They murdered that vampire in cold blood. And just like that Dowoon saw his entire life go up in flames.

Dowoon has been terrified to leave his apartment since. And he didn’t get to eat before that scene in the streets.

The starvation is enough to drive him out of the veiled neighborhood that’s in the heart of Busan to hunt for something to eat. He’s stumbling around all hazy and floaty, unsure if it's the fear that at any moment he could be murdered for sport or if it’s the hunger that is driving him insane. There are a few people around, but he needs to find someone alone. It’s dangerous what he’s doing. The last time he was this hungry he killed someone and that’s officially illegal now. Plus he doesn’t want another Wonpil on his hands.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Dowoon isn’t a superstitious person, but he cannot be convinced that he did not just jinx himself. Wonpil’s voice sends ice cold chills down his spine and almost on instinct his left arm begins to tremble, remembering the pain he suffered a couple of years back. Dowoon really doesn’t want to turn around, but he also doesn’t have the energy to take off sprinting again.

Wonpil makes the decision for him. He steps around the silver haired vampire, his eyes dragging up and down Dowoon’s body. He takes in his current state with a disappointed shake of his head. “You don’t look so good.” Wonpil teases, his tone sympathetic but even Dowoon can tell he isn’t.

Dowoon swallows down his fear. All in all, this won’t be the worst way to go. Wonpil might be a sadistic fuck, but at least he understands the younger vampire’s motivation. He can accept that. Wonpil pulls out a pocket knife and flicks it open with practiced ease. His smile makes Dowoon’s stomach churn, but there really is no blood in him to throw up.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Wonpil rolls his eyes, faux frustration coating his voice. “You made me scour the countryside. I even considered going to the north. But here you are and the wait was so worth it.”

It dawns on Dowoon right there and then what Wonpil is. He’s learned a lot about vampires ever since he moved into the veiled neighborhoods. Some vampires have special — Dowoon wants to call them gifts but that really isn’t the right word — abilities. Really it’s just that some of them have more heightened senses than a normal vampire. Wonpil is a tracker. He’s one of those vampires that finds someone to prey on and will track them down using a more heightened sense of smell than a normal vampire. It’s the chase that thrills them and Dowoon sealed his fate the minute he ran from Wonpil back in 1953. Wonpil will hunt him down until one of them dies. That’s just his nature.

Dowoon is ready to end the game.

Wonpil swings his knife and Dowoon throws his arms up in defense almost on instinct. Instead of the knife swiping across his throat it digs into his right wrist. Wonpil is quick and just as Dowoon lets out a pained scream the younger vampire grabs his right arm and with unparalleled strength drags the knife clean through Dowoon’s wrist, lopping off his right hand. How that knife got through his bone he’ll never know.

Dowoon is screaming so loud his ears are ringing and so much so that he isn’t even sure he’s screaming anymore. His right hand falls to the floor with an anticlimactic thud. Blood is pouring out of the severed orifice at an alarming rate. Dowoon can’t keep himself up right whether from the blood loss, the hunger, or the overall nauseating scene — he collapses. Falling hard onto his ass and making his teeth rattle in his head. Wonpil is standing above him with quite the proud grin and holding a knife dripping in blood. Dowoon’s blood.

Before Wonpil can express his joy at the turn of events — and Dowoon will later realize this was probably brought on by his screaming — a bullet whizzes through Wonpil’s left shoulder, probably aimed at his heart. Dowoon didn’t even hear the gunshot and certainly didn’t hear the group of creatures encroaching on them. How did they even find them? Wonpil falls to his knees, more due to the shock of being shot than anything else. 

Dowoon is cradling his right arm to his chest, the blood is starting to clot but he feels really light headed despite his body’s efforts. It’s hard to make out any of the faces that have begun to surround them but Dowoon can make out a pair of dragon-like black wings and he has half a mind to chuckle. Is this hell?

Wonpil is snarling as someone drags him to his feet. 

“Despicable creatures.” Some else murmurs by Dowoon’s ear. Someone else picks up his severed hand by the index finger and drops it into a plastic bag. Dowoon knows he has no use for it anymore and his hand will grow back but a desperate part of him wants to ask for the bag. That all changes when someone manhandles him to his feet and then he and Wonpil are being thrown into a trunk. 

Dowoon is a little surprised Wonpil didn’t fight back more. He’s far too weak, but Wonpil probably could have escaped. Especially if he used Dowoon as a distraction. Now they’re shoved together in a dark and cramped trunk and Dowoon is pretty sure his face is pressing against Wonpil’s sternum. This is not ideal in the slightest. Wonpli’s knees are pressing into his gut and with every bump of the car his knees jab further into Dowoon, making him more nauseous to the point of, if this car doesn’t stop he will vomit. Even if there is nothing in his stomach.

“Fuck,” Wonpil whispers, his voice soft. Dowoon almost finds it comforting, soothing even. “You’re bleeding all over me.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is?” Dowoon grunts back, feeling woozy all over again.

“When’s the last time you even fed?” Dowoon doesn’t really have the brain energy to feel concerned about Wonpil’s sudden interest.

He answers, “Weeks.”

“Fuck,” Wonpil whispers again.

They don’t say anything again after that. Dowoon isn’t sure he’d even be able to string a sentence together with how fuzzy his brain has become. The car comes to a stop and soon afterwards they’re both pulled out of the trunk and dragged into what looks like an abandoned warehouse with ivy starting to reclaim the old building. His wrist has stopped bleeding and a thin layer of skin has grown over the exposed bone. His regenerating is going very slowly and it’s probably because he hasn’t eaten anything in at least two weeks.

The warehouse is grimy and the dried blood stains all over the floor make Dowoon feel faint. This is really how both of them are going to die. As part of some sick sport the government has endorsed and turned a blind eye on. Leaving other creatures with the power to completely eradicate a species. A part of Dowoon wonders how many wendigos are even out there anymore. It wasn’t like there were a lot to begin with. When will the murdering stop? When will the genocide end?

“What are we going to do with them?” A man — Dowoon is starting to assume that the majority of them are witches — asks.

“Leave them here for now. I’d rather have a few more before we set this place on fire.” _ Oh, that’s how I’m going to die? _ Dowoon wants to laugh. He really does. He spent endless nights wondering how Wonpil was going to kill him and then even more nights wondering what would happen to him if he got caught up in the manhunt. Death by fire. A fitting way to take out a vampire, he supposes. Better than being dragged through the streets slowly and painfully getting his head severed.

He and Wonpil get locked in a windowless room. The walls are made of sheet metal and the door looks like reinforced steel. It’s a good thing neither one of them actually needs to breathe because he isn’t sure there is much oxygen in this oven of a room.

“Perfect! Just fucking perfect!” Wonpil paces the length of their cell. Dowoon slumps down against the nearest wall he can reach. He really wishes he just starved to death in his apartment.

Wonpil turns his blazing gaze on Dowoon. “Those stupid fuckers shot me!” He snarls. Dowoon nods, he remembers, he was there and watched Wonpil fall like a sack of potatoes. Not that a bullet will do much. He bets Wonpil’s wound has already healed around the bullet.

Wonpil comes to stand in front of him, taking in Dowoon’s miserable appearance. He shakes his head like he can’t believe what he’s thinking. Then he squats down in front of Dowoon so that they’re eye level. _ Wow. _ Dowoon knows he is about to die but he is rather thankful Wonpil is the last thing he gets to see. The younger vampire is absolutely breathtaking with his sharp features and captivating golden brown eyes.

“This won’t do.” Wonpil mumbles as he hikes up his sleeve. He presents his wrist to Dowoon and waits but the silver haired vampire just blinks up at him. “Drink you moron.” Wonpil says before fisting the hair at Dowoon’s nape and brings his mouth to his wrist.

Dowoon doesn’t really second guess it. He’s honestly too hungry to second guess any food. His fangs sink into the tender flesh of Wonpil’s arm, causing the younger vampire to let out a hiss of pain. Dowoon takes a few gulps, already feeling better and surprisingly happy at the familiar taste of Wonpil’s spiced blood. Dowoon would keep drinking but Wonpil yanks his head back by his hair. 

“Enough. We can’t both be suffering from blood loss.”

“Why?” Dowoon croaks, licking up the excess blood around his mouth. “Why’d you do that?”

“We can’t possibly get out of here with you half dead, now can we?” Wonpil rolls his eyes, standing back up so that he is now looking down on Dowoon again.

“Why don’t you just kill me? It’s what you want, right?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I still want you dead. But I need your help first to get out of here. And this isn’t how I imagined it.” Wonpil mumbles the last part.

Dowoon nods, a small smile on his lips. He is all for getting on Wonpil’s good side. Even though they’ll both probably end up dead here soon. Wonpil plops down across the room from him so that he is facing the door. Dowoon scoots as much he can so he isn’t right next to the door anymore. He imagines a metal door to the face will hurt.

“The plan is, anyone that comes in we charge immediately and rip their fucking heads off. Stick together and run. We should be able to outrun these fuckers. They’re just a stupid coven. If we shock them before they start chanting spells we’ll be good. The dragon might be a problem though.” So Dowoon did see dragon wings.

“Why would a dragon be out here? They never leave the veiled neighborhoods.”

“Probably because they can smell the rotting flesh of wendigos.” Wonpil shrugs. Dowoon nods again. That makes sense. “You know,” Wonpil starts. “It’s not the first time you’ve starved yourself like this. Why keep doing it?”

“Oh,” Dowoon ponders the surprise question. “I guess I’m used to it.” This catches Wonpil’s interest so Dowoon goes on. “My sire saved me, but only for her enjoyment. She left me locked up for a few years and often starved me just to see me out of my mind. She’d drink from me until I was almost dead and then left me for days before only giving me pigs’ blood. So really, nothing is worse than that.”

“How’d she save you?” Wonpil asks, maybe just a little curious about the life his sire has lived.

“I was drafted in the war.” Wonpil is surprised at that, because he was too young by a year at the time to fight. “I died, or well I almost died. I would have if Chunja hadn’t fed me her blood. She was a nurse and I owed her my life but she took me away and tortured me for two and a half years.”

“How’d you get out?” 

“It’s hazy.” Dowoon says. “She was drinking from me and I remember grabbing her head. I think I broke her neck. But I don’t think that killed her. I don’t really know. I was crazed with hunger and just wandering the streets for a day. It’s how I found you.”

And finally the pieces come together for Wonpil. Why he, out everyone, was chosen for this fate. Why Dowoon had done this to him. It really was just one big unfortunate fuck up. He wasn’t targeted. Wasn’t chosen. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time with a half crazed vampire.

Just as Wonpil is coming to terms with his fate the metal door clicks open. Wonpil springs to his feet, quickly followed by Dowoon. Wonpil charges, recognizing one of the witches immediately. The surprised look of the witch is the last thing Wonpil sees before he sinks his fangs into the man’s shoulder. Blood bursts in his mouth as he quickly tears through the witch’s shoulder and neck. The nice thing about witches, despite how powerful they can be, is that they die fairly easily if caught off guard. Wonpil drops the body to the ground and watches Dowoon do the same for the other witch that tried to enter.

Wonpil gets a beat on a third witch that is trying to run away. With a crack of his head Wonpil takes off in a sprint. Dowoon is close behind him. The witch blood flowing through them right now is giving them all sorts of added benefits and in no time Wonpil has the witch pinned to the ground and Dowoon has his fang sunk into the man’s neck. Wonpil might admit, they make a halfway decent team.

A part of Wonpil really wants to hunt down every last witch and even the dragon and tear them all limb from limb. Why do they deserve to live and he doesn’t? What makes them more deserving? Dowoon can see it written all over his face, but they have a chance to actually get out. They managed to catch those witches by surprise, but even if it’s only two that return they are unguarded and don’t have the element of surprise on their side anymore. They’re exposed now. They need to escape while they can, before they have an entire coven to deal with. Dowoon admits they can take down three, maybe even four between the two of them. But five or six. That is just asking for a ball of fire to the face.

Dowoon reaches for Wonpil’s hand, “We need to go.” Wonpil doesn’t look convinced, so Dowoon tightens his hold. “Now!” He urges and that gets Wonpil moving. They start sprinting, the witch blood in them lights a fire in their veins. Wonpil can just imagine what dragons’ blood might do to them. After all it’s in the spell for immortality. It must be delectable.

They stop after about fifteen minutes, having put a lot of space in between them and the warehouse. Dowoon even kind of recognizes the part of Busan they’re in. Wonpil rolls his neck, getting a satisfying crack in response. Dowoon has a half a mind to take off in the opposite direction of the younger vampire. He’s survived this long, there is no reason he should let Wonpil kill him now.

“Listen,” Wonpil says before Dowoon can make up his mind about whether to run or not. “I’m feeling good right now so I’ll let you live this time. But next time. I’m killing you.” Dowoon can’t squash the smile taking over his face. He can tell Wonpil doesn’t actually have any conviction behind those words. The heat is gone. Something changed today. He can feel it.

“No matter where you go,” Wonpil calls after Dowoon. “I’ll find you!”

Dowoon turns backs only for a second. “I’m looking forward to it!” He yells back before he takes off towards the veiled neighborhood. He now needs to pack up his life again and move, but he should wait for his hand to grow back first. That’ll at least take a day if not two. He doesn’t exactly know since he has never lost a limb before. He doesn’t know where to go this time, but he has about a day to figure it out. Somewhere new, he decides. He’s kind of excited, because he knows Wonpil will be looking for him.

**X 1975 X**

****   
  


Dowoon doesn’t really know what possessed him on this rainy evening to take a walk. Something about the fresh spring air after a brutal Canadian winter. It practically forced his hand. You’d think he’d be used to the harsh winters here in Montreal by now, it’s been a couple of years, but he isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to the bitter cold. No one told him it would be this cold. Actually someone told him there were polar bears in Canada and if he’s being honest, between the moose and the polar bears he was sold on moving to Canada. He’ll just have to buy a bigger coat. 

The more he thinks about that as the rain falls around him in quick droplets the more he realizes that that doesn’t make sense. He doesn't feel the cold? Vampires don’t get cold? He really needs to get out of his warm blooded mentality. He’s been a vampire for two decades now. Of course the cold doesn’t bother him.

He hasn’t gotten to see any polar bears yet either.

Despite all that, Canada has been a godsend. The violence that is plaguing Asia doesn’t seem to be here. It probably helps that there weren’t many wendigos to kill in the first place here. Dowoon hasn’t heard any horrific stories about vampires being dragged through the streets or shifters being torn apart.

It’s times like this on evening walks that Dowoon wonders whatever happened to that kind shifter that helped him out all those years ago. Sehyoon. The leopard shifter with the vibrant yellow green cat eyes. And then he wonders how Wonpil is doing. Where did the younger vampire go after they parted ways? Dowoon made a few pit stops along the way but eventually found himself in Canada. He hasn’t seen the striking vampire in a little over a decade. He’s almost disappointed. But Wonpil said he would find him. Dowoon feels confident in that at least.

Their game of chase is far from over.

And as if Wonpil could sense Dowoon thinking about him, there he is. Standing under a light post illuminating the droplets of rain coming down around him. Wonpil’s gaze is penetrating. It has Dowoon pinned in place. His silvery hair hangs in wet strands around his eyes while Wonpil has his dark hair pushed back and exposing his forehead. Dowoon’s mouth pools with saliva and his fangs began to itch. It really has been a decade but Wonpil doesn’t seem any different for a second.

There is a street in between them, but they each take a step and then another before they know it they’ve met halfway. Not a soul is out. It’s freezing. It might smell like spring but the rain coming down is a temperature or two away from turning into snow. Dowoon quite likes the atmosphere around them standing in the middle of a deserted street in a veiled neighborhood on the outskirts of Montreal.

Dowoon stands just a few inches taller than Wonpil and he doesn’t think he ever noticed that before. That seems obvious though considering Wonpil usually had him pinned to the ground whenever they met. This time is different. It feels different. The air is almost pulsating between them. It feels like the rain has come to life around them as it hits the pavement harder, whipping past their ears.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Wonpil says once they’re only a breath apart.

“Well, I’ve been here. Where have you been?” Dowoon teases.

“Here and there. Making my way across Europe. You aren’t the easiest vampire to track.”

“You’d get bored if I was.” Dowoon smirks. He is tempted to ask if this is the part where Wonpil slams him to the ground and dismembers him again, but he kind of likes what they’re doing right now. That can always come later.

“You aren’t wrong. Dowoon?” It’s the first time he’s heard his name come out of Wonpil’s mouth and it makes something fiery churn in his stomach despite the freezing rain coming down around them. Wonpil tilts his head to the side before saying. “We make a pretty good team. Do you by chance want to help me?”

“Are you just delaying the inevitable?” Dowoon teases instead.

“Perhaps,” Wonpil shrugs, a soft smile unfurls on his lips.

“What do you need help with?”

“I’m actually in Montreal for a reason. I’ve been going across Europe taking out groups that have been targeting vampires and shifters. Crazy conspiracy groups and such. There’s a pretty big one here kidnapping shifters, children included. I could use the help.” Wonpil explains.

Dowoon did not know about shifter children being kidnapped. He had heard of a rogue group of vampires taking out entire convens in Europe. He didn’t think it would be Wonpil, especially since he is by himself right now. Dowoon nods anyway. He might have turned a blind eye if it were only adult shifters. But children are another level of cruelty that he didn’t think creatures could stoop too.

“What do we need to do?”

Wonpil explains that there is this disco club — that doesn't shock Dowoon for a second; disco has practically exploded in Montreal — and the basement is where they keep the shifter kids. He already scoped out the place. There is a siren guarding the door and Wonpil is sure there are more around the club.The club is only a few blocks away so Dowoon doesn’t have much time to really think about it before they’re standing in a line waiting to get into this human run club that sits right outside the veiled neighborhood entrance. What would a shifter kidnapping operation be doing here? A lot doesn’t add up in Dowoon’s mind.

They get in easily enough, a stamp across their hands to prove it and Dowoon even gets a compliment on his hair despite it being soaking wet. He has been enjoying the seventies, people actually like his hair now. Instead of the weird looks he got through all of the fifties having silver hair.

In true disco fashion there is a large disco ball hanging from the ceiling centered in the middle of the dance floor and in constant rotation. Flashy colorful lights strobe around them and bounce off of glistening sweaty bodies and reflect off the disco ball creating quite the illusion. Dowoon does his best to move around the dance floor without getting too close to the booths that mostly contain couples making out. He follows behind Wonpil who seems to be on high alert. They don’t talk, they’d have to be yelling to hear each other over the music and general sounds of people being happy.

Instead Wonpil motions them towards the back where the bathrooms are. Dowoon can’t help feeling like there are eyes on them. He feels like they’re acting a little suspicious and aren’t exactly dressed for the club. But then again, there aren’t a lot of reasons a vampire should be scared in the first place. Especially two vampires together. Dowoon feels immediately more confident with Wonpil by his side.

They get to the hallway with the bathrooms, it’s a little more quiet here so that Dowoon can actually hear himself think. And if he had been listening to his brain he might have realized that something was wrong here. As far as Dowoon can tell, there are only humans here. But he isn’t exactly willing to think that Wonpil has tricked him. Wonpil doesn’t seem the type to be underhanded. If he wanted him dead he would have tackled him in the street wielding a knife in true Wonpil fashion. Still, something is wrong here.

They locate the basement stairs and no one is there to guard the entrance. Just a simple ‘keep out’ sign. The door is unlocked, actually the lock is broken. The handle has obviously been kicked in. Both Dowoon and Wonpil realize this at the same time. Wonpil looks just as shocked as Dowoon feels. This isn’t right, but they press on. A part of Dowoon is aching to step in front of Wonpil and shield him from whatever might be down there waiting for them. But Wonpil insists on going first, so Dowoon makes up with it by being hypervigilant.

The steps creak as they walk down them, ruining whatever element of surprise they might have had. Dowoon glides his hand down the concrete wall waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As a vampire he has amazing night vision but the flashing lights from the club have thrown off his senses at the moment. By the time they reach the last step his eyes have completely adjusted and he can see how dingy the basement is. It matches the smell. Wonpil has his shirt tugged over his nose, trying to mask some of the smell. A little late, Dowoon realizes what that smell actually is. The smell is the first clue. The three bodies on the floor with blood pooling around them that look mangled are the second clue. The final clue is that if there were shifters here, they’re gone now.

Dowoon starts to slowly back away from Wonpil. Perhaps he had misjudged the younger vampire. The unease in his gut is too demanding now to ignore. Wonpil crouches down to the ground to get a better look at one of the shredded bodies. One more step back has Dowoon’s back pressed against something solid that he swears wasn’t there a second ago. And then the smell is overpowering as if breathing down on him. Dowoon can finally identify what it is, but it’s too late now. He spins around only to come face to face with a wendigo. The putrid smell of rotting flesh comes off the creature with translucent eyes in waves. His eyes are practically glowing amongst the darkness of the basement and everything in Dowoon starts to scream in high alert.

Wonpil reacts too late. The wendigo moves quickly and with a hand around Dowoon’s throat, Wonpil freezes. He doesn’t know what to do and one wrong move could separate Dowoon’s head from his body. Wonpil audibly swallows, trying to keep some of his cool but the terrified look in Dowoon’s eyes has him more on edge then he thought possible.

“Ru—run,” Dowoon chokes out and the wendigo tightens his hold around his neck, crushing his esophagus.

Wonpil would smack Dowoon if he could right now. The wendigo is standing in front of the only exit. Run where? The cannibalistic monstrosity has two hands. It would do neither of them any good to both have a hand around their throats. Instead he says, “I’m not leaving you, you moron.” And those words surprise both of them. The terrified look on Dowoon’s face temporarily shifts to shock before returning to its state of ‘scared out of his mind’. Wonpil almost wants to slap himself. _ Is that how he feels? _ That’s something to ponder at a later date, first they need to survive this.

The wendigo lets out a gritty chuckle. Chilling Dowoon to his core. “I’ve never tried vampire before.” He licks his lips in anticipation.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Wonpil snarls back.

“And what are you going to do if I do?” The wendigo taunts back, a viciously happy smile shows off his rows of pointed teeth.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Wonpil flashes his fangs, readying himself to spring at the wendigo.

“Ya know? We really aren’t that different from you. But my kind is being slaughtered and you leeches are helping those vile creatures, that might I remind you, created both of us. You disgust me.” The wendigo’s tone takes a dark turn.

“Fuck off!” Wonpil snarls back. “I’m not helping any fucking witch.”

“Oh really? Then why are you here? To get some shifter pelts? I hear they’re a hot ticket right now.” 

Wonpil tenses at that. The cruelty is almost too unbearable. “We’re here to help free them.” Wonpil grits out. “Now let him go.”

“No.” The wendigo loosens his hold for only a second before he has his jaws around Dowoon’s throat. 

The silver haired vampire tries to get away but only manages to help tear his throat up on the wendigo’s sharpened teeth. Wonpil springs into action, tackling the wendigo and doing his best to get his hands around his head to snap his neck. All three of them fall to the ground with a thud. The wendigo’s jaw loosens just the slightest and Wonpil yanks as hard as he can until he hears a satisfying crack. The wendigo goes laxs, his teeth falling away from Dowoon’s bloody neck.

“Shitshitshitshit—” Wonpil scoops up Dowoon and starts pressing the edge of his shirt into the gushing wound. Wonpil can actually see his exposed bone and that’s freaking him out more than he thought possible. Just a little deeper and Dowoon would probably be dead. Wonpil didn’t realize until now how awful that thought feels running through his head.

“It—it’s fine.” Dowoon manages before he starts coughing up blood, alarming Wonpil even more.

“You almost just died!” Wonpil hisses. “How is that fine?”

“Yo—you sa—saved me.” Dowoon has the gall to smile all bloody and dazed looking. Wonpil wants to smack him even more now. Instead he just presses harder on the wound, hoping to get the blood to clot faster.

“I’m going to kill you in another second.” He snaps.

“It’s o—okay if it’s you.” Something inside Wonpil snaps and then tears start to burn at his eyes.

“Shut up.” Wonpil sniffles, refusing to actually cry. Dowoon isn’t going to die. Dowoon is fine. If he’s not, well Wonpil can’t actually think about that because then he is going to cry. “You need more blood.” He offers up his wrist and a sense of deja vu takes over him as Dowoon gingerly takes his hand in his own. He sinks his fangs into the palm of Wonpil’s hand.

Wonpil can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. The feeling of Dowoon’s fangs in him is doing all sorts of foggy things to his brain. He doesn’t have the mind to pull Dowoon away, instead he keels over, shielding the older vampire with his own body while he drinks. Dowoon’s body reacts instantly to the blood in his system. He lets go of Wonpil’s palm with an audible pop.

Both feeling a little dizzy, they stagger to their feet. The wendigo isn’t dead. A broken neck won’t kill him just like it won’t kill them. And although it absolutely disgusts Wonpil, he tears through the monster’s neck with his sharpened fangs. He spits out chunks of rotting flesh and then Dowoon starts helping him until the head is just barely hanging on. Wonpil steps on the monster’s sternum and Dowoon yanks the head up until it pops off. Dowoon tosses the head away as quickly as possible without looking so he doesn’t end up puking up all of Wonpil’s blood. It would be such a waste too.

“Let’s just get out of here. What a waste of time.” Wonpil frowns, surveying the basement once more.

“Do you think the wendigo saved the shifter kids?” Dowoon asks as they climb up the basement stairs.

“I don’t even want to know at this point.” 

They’re covered in blood and grime and stand out like a sore thumb among the dancers. It feels like Dowoon always ends up covered in blood, whether his own or not, whenever he sees Wonpil. They end up walking farther down the hallway instead of towards the dance floor and do eventually find a backdoor that leads to an alleyway.

It’s still pouring rain as Dowoon steps outside and his neck feels incredibly tender. But the rain begins to wash away their night of near death experiences. Taking away the drying blood and washing them of the smell of rotting flesh. Wonpil saved him. After spending two decades trying to kill him, Wonpil saved him. Something warm unfurls in his chest, which is a strange feeling since he is always cold. He is a corpse after all.

Dowoon reaches for Wonpil who has been rather silent, just soaking in the rain as he faces the night sky. “You saved my life.” Dowoon clutches onto his arm, refraining from pulling the younger vampire toward him.

“Yeah well,” Wonpil shrugs, struggling with deciphering his own feelings. “I’m the only one allowed to kill you. So you better not do anything stupid.” He threatens.

“I’m only in near death situations when you’re around.” Dowoon chuckles until he registers exactly what Wonpil just said. “You’re leaving?”

“You didn’t think I would stay, did you?” Wonpil finally turns to face the silver haired vampire.

Dowoon doesn't know what he thought. He’s not sure he was actually thinking about anything. He just survived a wendigo attack. “I guess I—I just assumed you would.”

“You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me.” They both smile at that even though Dowoon feels a little bitter. The chase is over, isn’t it? “I don’t like staying in one place too long. Plus there are still more creatures out there to help.” It feels like a brick is sitting on Dowoon’s heart.

“Well, I’ll be here.” He tries to swallow down the sadness ebbing away at him and the loneliness that is starting to make a residence in his heart. “If you ever find yourself back here.”

“I’ll find you.” Wonpil says. The rain drops streaming down his face become mixed with his tears but he’s not going to let Dowoon know that.

“How do you always find me?” Dowoon asks.

Wonpil takes a step towards him till they’re chest to chest. Dowoon is just an inch or two taller than him, but Wonpil finds he likes that. A smirk stretches across his lips. “I can smell you. Everywhere you go your scent lingers and leads me straight to you. Across oceans I know the exact direction your scent points. It may take me years, but I’ll always find you.”

That brings Dowoon more comfort than Wonpil will ever know. At one point that might have terrified him. Living every day knowing Wonpil could be tracking him down. However, he can live every day knowing that no matter where he is, Wonpil could be around any corner. And that makes him feel as if maybe he isn’t actually alone.

Wonpil gives him a sad smile. Before he turns to go he leans up and presses a wet kiss to the corner of Dowoon’s mouth, electing a soft gasp from the older vampire. Wonpil pulls back with a grin on his face, rain drops still pouring down on them with no end in sight.

“Bye!” Wonpil calls as he takes off, soon vanishing into the night leaving Dowoon at the backdoor of the disco club in the rain. 

With a heavy sigh he starts making his way back to his apartment. He doesn’t have to go pack up his life this time and that’s a bittersweet feeling if Dowoon is being completely honest. The chase is over. He doesn't know when he’ll see Wonpil again. But he supposes he has an eternity to look forward to their next meeting. Maybe it won’t be raining then.

**X 1982 X**

Dowoon hasn’t traveled outside of the veiled neighborhood in Montreal in a couple of years. He really hasn’t had a reason to. He doesn’t have to go out to feed anymore. He gets blood delivered to him now. All he needs to do is heat it up and he is all set. He hasn’t gone hungry in a long time. It does cost money to get the blood delivered but it’s still much cheaper than buying food. The government is finally cracking down on those targeting vampires and shifters. All and all things are looking up for Dowoon. He’s glad to be leaving the seventies behind him. Even if he is leaving his last memory of Wonpil in the seventies.

Time makes the heart fonder, but also heals the wounds left behind. Dowoon still thinks of Wonpil, but it’s not everyday like he used to

He’s left the safety of the veiled neighborhood for one reason and one reason only. There is a rogue vampire about. One that has been suspected to have recently been made and by recently he means in the last month. So far ten humans are dead and it’s honestly a race to who finds the baby vampire first. If Dowoon doesn’t find the baby vampire first there is a good chance someone else with the intent to kill them will. Dowoon thinks enough vampires have been murdered at the hands of witches and other vindictive creatures harboring some kind of grudge against them for merely existing.

He’s been out every night for a week searching for the baby vampire since that seems to be when they do the majority of their hunting. There is a freshly drained-of-blood human almost every other night. And Dowoon assumes the baby vampire isn’t fond of going out in the sun yet. And that’s when, out of the blue under a blanket of darkness, Dowoon runs into Wonpil again. It’s not exactly how he has imagined their reunion.

Wonpil races past him, almost too quickly that Dowoon doesn’t quite catch that it’s him, but then Wonpil comes to a screeching halt. His nose flares and then he turns to Dowoon shock all over his face. “Dowoon?” He huffs out, the confusion lacing his voice. “What are— nevermind. Just hurry up!” Wonpil takes off again and Dowoon decides, _ fuck it. _He chases after Wonpil, just barely catching up.

It’s only then, once he has caught up and sees what Wonpil is doing that he understands. Wonpil has the scent of something. Only briefly pausing his chase because he smelled Dowoon. Their feet pounding away at the pavement under the Montreal lights reminds him of their time in Busan. That’s when everything changed between the two of them. Dowoon wonders what will change this time.

They come to a stop outside an Asian fusion restaurant. Dowoon can hear something unsettling happening in the alleyway between the restaurant and the laundromat. Someone is grunting in pain, it’s muffled as if the air is getting punched out of them. He hears a few snide chuckles and then whoosh as someone’s limb flies through the air. Wonpil and Dowoon share a knowing look.

“Then you heard about the new vampire too?” Dowoon whispers to not alert those in the dark alleyway.

“And I found ‘em.” Wonpil replies, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Dowoon shakes his head at Wonpil’s confident smile. They venture into the space between the restaurant and laundromat only to find a bruised red haired vampire propped up against the brick wall of the restaurant. Around him are a few different creatures. Dowoon can tell one of them is a demon just from the sinister aura coming off the man. Another one seems to be a djinn, they always have a distinct kind of smell that reminds Dowoon of rusting metal. He can’t really tell what the other three are, but he knows they’re outmatched especially with the baby vampire down for the count. They haven’t noticed him or Wonpil yet. The demon with inky black hair lifts his foot back and sends a swift kick to the red haired vampire’s chest.

“Hey!” Wonpil hollars at them, making Dowoon go rigid.

Five sets of eyes turn on them at once, followed slowly by the baby vampire. The demon cracks a smile that unfurls into a smirk across his face. “Well well,” Dowoon can’t help but to roll his eyes. How cliche. “Two more vampires looking for a beating?”

Wonpil snorts. “I think it’s the other way around.” 

Dowoon knows they could take a djinn, probably even the three other unknown creatures if they did it fast enough. But a demon? They’d have a better chance of hell freezing over first. But as Wonpil districts the five creatures, the baby vampire lumbers to his feet before leaping onto the demon and sinking his fangs into the creature. Wonpil reacts fast, launching himself at the startled djinn. He pulls out a pocket knife mid air, plunging it into the djinn’s eye socket as he lands.

Dowoon springs into action. He goes for the three others behind the djinn. They panic and disperse making it easy for Dowoon to grab a hold of one that tries to run past him. He aims his knee just right and hears a satisfying crack as he makes contact with the creature’s sternum. He digs his teeth into their neck and tears out what he can, spitting out a chunk of skin, but the blood is warm and tinged with a little bit of something that happens when a person gets scared. Makes their blood a little bitter, like drinking coffee. Wonpil is about to go for another one when they hear the loud thud of a body hitting a brick wall. They turn to find the demon having thrown the baby vampire off. His body laying in a heap on the ground.

Wonpil snarls as the demon turns to them and begins backing them into the laundromat wall. They are so fucked. Dowoon should have gone for the demon when he was distracted with the red hair vampire. That’s a mistake he hopes he’ll live to regret.

“You fucking leeches disgust me!” The demon spits at them. Dowoon’s back hits the brick wall hard. He has nowhere else to go. “You think you can drink from me? You’re nothing but a bunch of cockroaches. Thinking you can have my blood! I’m going to crush you.” Dowoon might have laughed at the display if he didn’t think the demon was actually serious. He sounds ridiculous, but Dowoon knows the demon is fully capable of carrying through with the threat of crushing them.

Wonpil swiftly steps in front of Dowoon. He’s about to protest, but Wonpil grabs his hand in a bruising grip. So Dowoon doesn’t say anything. What’s left to say? Dowoon is only allowed to die at Wonpil’s hand. No one else.

“Why don’t you and I have some fun and you let everyone else go?” Wonpil suggests. Dowoon swallows down his fear. He isn’t about to let Wonpil sacrifice himself. The demon snorts, temporarily closing his eyes to laugh at the suggestion.

With a split second thought and not even a second to overthink, Dowoon shoves Wonpil hard into the demon, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Dowoon moves quickly. He grabs the demon by the top of his head and chin as the demon attempts to throw Wonpil off of him. He swiftly yanks the demon’s head to the side, only letting go when he hears the crack and the life drains from his eyes. That won’t kill him. It probably won’t even keep him down for more than five minutes. Dowoon isn’t even sure how to kill a demon. There isn’t exactly a book that explains everything or guide for killing the unkillable creatures.

Wonpil rushes to his feet and towards the baby vampire who has gotten himself propped up against the wall. Dowoon helps him stand, only now realizing how tall he is. He and Wonpil practically drag the baby vampire out of the alleyway. He’s healing, but it’s obvious the demon did something to him when he threw him, because he’s barely reacting. As if all of his senses have been dulled and made unresponsive.

Dowoon doesn’t really know where the other creatures ran off to and he really hopes they don’t run into any of them. He’s had enough excitement for the night. They take a few turns down some side streets hoping that that’s enough to lose the demon if he decides to come after them.

“I can’t believe you pushed me at a demon.” Wonpil hisses as they continue down the sidewalk. The two of them are supporting all of the baby vampire’s weight.

“Well, I can’t believe you were trying to sacrifice yourself.” Dowoon throws back. “I mean, I haven’t seen you in years and you try to get yourself killed during our reunion.”

“Better me than you.” Wonpil pouts.

“Well what if I want to sacrifice myself for you? Huh?” Dowoon says.

“Not happening.” 

“You can’t just shut me down like that!” Dowoon groans. “What am I supposed to do if you die?”

“I don’t know. Continue doing whatever it is you do every day.” Wonpil throws back.

“Kind of hard to do that if you’re dead.” Dowoon points out.

“I don’t get it.” Wonpil cocks his head at Dowoon, obviously confused.

“You fucking idiot. Every day I wait for you and when you don’t show up I wait the next day and the day after that and the fucking day after that for years.” Dowoon is seconds away from shouting at Wonpil. “Honestly, what do you think I’ve been fucking doing since you left? Waiting for you to come back like you promised!”

“I—I—I didn’t promise anything.” Wonpil stutters and if he were human his face would probably be as red as a tomato.

“Would you two shut up.” The red haired vampire finally says something, having regained the use of his senses.

Dowoon clamps his mouth shut and Wonpil follows suit. They let the baby vampire walk on his own now, but Wonpil keeps a firm hand around his wrist so he doesn’t try to escape or anything. Wonpil is tired of running. He’s been doing it all day. He really doesn’t want to chase down the red head.

“You’re like me?” He says after a few silent minutes.

Dowoon nods as they approach the opening to the veiled neighborhood. “There are all sorts of creatures. We can give you the rundown later. But yes, we are vampires just like you. This here is a veiled neighborhood. Witches create these pockets all over the world to keep us secret from humans. You’ll be safe here with us.” Dowoon explains and just kind of assumes Wonpil isn’t about to disappear on him.

“That’s um, a lot.” The baby vampire just kind of blinks at them, obviously stunned.

Wonpil rolls his eyes and shoves the red head through the wall and into the veiled neighborhood. Wonpil then walks through and Dowoon follows.

“What’s your name?” Wonpil asks as the baby vampire takes in his surrounding and all the new sights hidden within the city of Montreal.

“Younghyun,” He gasps out, not paying much attention to them.

“I’m Wonpil and this is Dowoon.” He says, a little perky with an edge of excitement to his voice. 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Younghyun says, focusing back on them.

“You can stay with us.” Wonpil says, catching Dowoon off guard.

“Us?” Dowoon hisses.

“Obviously. You didn’t think I was leaving? Did you?” Wonpil pouts.

“I—”

“You two are strange.” Younghyun interrupts Dowoon.

“You’ll get used to it.” Wonpil shrugs. He takes Dowoon’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. No, he isn’t leaving this time. He doesn’t think he’ll ever leave again. 

And Dowoon really shouldn’t be shocked — not when it comes to the dark haired vampire — that Wonpil leads them straight to his apartment door. If the three of them do plan on living together — and Dowoon is not opposed in the slightest — they’ll need to find a bigger apartment. He doesn’t really have a kitchen, and he doesn't exactly need one, but his apartment has one bedroom and a very sad excuse of a living room. A practical closet of a bathroom isn’t great either for three vampires who need to constantly wash blood off themselves. He just kind of figures both Wonpil and Younghyun are messy eaters.

As if reading his mind, Wonpil says, “This will do for now, but we’ll need something bigger soon.” He has no idea how much those words warm his heart. He really is planning to stay.

“You’re really staying?” Dowoon asks, shutting his apartment door behind him.

“I’m standing here aren’t I?” Wonpil rolls his eyes at the older vampire.

Dowoon ignores him and turns to Younghyun. “You can sleep on the couch for now. I’ll get you a pillow. We’ll talk in the morning.” With a quick glance at his clock it tells him that it is in fact four in the morning. So maybe they’ll talk in the afternoon. He retrieves a pillow and a blanket for Younghyun.

“Why are you guys helping me?” Younghyun asks.

“Where is your sire?” Dowoon asks instead.

“Huh?” is Younghyun’s reply.

“The person who made you?” Wonpil amends.

“Oh. No clue. I just woke up like this and I was alone and really hungry.” Younghyun shrugs.

“Makes sense.” Dowoon sighs. “We’ll explain everything to you after we get some sleep. I’m exhausted. But just know this, vampires should stick together. Cause we’re all we got in this world.” Younghyun nods, a small smile on his lips as he gets comfortable on the couch.

Wonpil takes Dowoon’s hand in his again and drags him to the bedroom. Once the door clicks closed behind them Wonpil pushes Dowoon down on the bed. He leans down — feeling a little floaty, maybe still running on adrenaline, but practically dying to express his pent up emotions — peppering kisses across Dowoon’s face. The kisses are especially tender, not something Dowoon is used to coming from Wonpil, but he let’s the younger vampire do what he wants. It’s not everyday you survive an attack from a demon. They were lucky Younghyun was still alive when they found him. Wonpil pulls back and Dowoon audibly gasps at Wonpil’s blinding smile and his rather cute eye smiles to match. He’s never seen Wonpil smile like this. Matter of fact he isn’t sure he’s ever seen Wonpil smile.

His heart is thudding against his rib cage, it feels like he might just combust with anticipation for what’s to come next. Before he has too much time to think about it he rushes forward, planting a kiss on Wonpil’s lips. They lose themselves in the kiss, melting into one another as decades of history unfurl between them. Their lips slide together and soft sighs escape from Dowoon as Wonpil’s entire weight melts into him. His hands come up to tangle in the younger vampire’s hair. Wonpil’s lips part almost desperately to feel more of Dowoon. He nips playfully at the older vampire’s lips, electing even more soft moans from him. 

Dowoon pushes at Wonpil’s shoulders, getting him to roll off so that Dowoon can position himself over Wonpil. He looks visibly flustered and maybe a little agitated at being interrupted. Dowoon can’t help but to think that he looks absolutely delectable in this state. He really just wants to bite him. His fangs are practically itching with excitement.

Dowoon pushes him down so that he is laying flat across the bed. He situates himself on the younger vampire’s lap and pulls at the collar of his shirt until their lips meet again. Wonpil fists the hair at Dowoon’s nape, pulling him against him and biting down hard on his lower lip. His teeth are light and teasing as he tugs at Dowoon’s bottom lip. It stings so good and Dowoon can’t help but to crave more. Anything that Wonpil can give him.

Wonpil gorans, his hands slipping down to Dowoon’s hips. They’re flushed together and panting when Dowoon finally pulls back. His lips are red and puffy; slick with spit. It makes Wonpil want to dive back in, but they probably should talk first, even if that’s the last thing Wonpil wants to do right now.

“You’re staying.” Dowoon breathes out, pressing their foreheads together.

“We have a baby vampire to take care of, don’t we?” Wonpil teases, squeezing Dowoon’s hips as if to reassure the silver haired vampire that he doesn’t plan on going anywhere this time around.

“We do.” Dowoon agrees, leaning in to press a quick kiss against Wonpil’s lips.

“We’ll figure everything out tomorrow.” Wonpil says. “But let’s just sleep now. I’m totally exhausted. Remind me to never fight a demon again.”

“You hardly did anything but stab a djinn in the eye.” Dowoon snickers. “Poor Younghyun got the sense literally knocked out of him.”

“That had to have hurt.” Wonpil sighs. He rolls Dowoon onto his back and sits up. Dowoon has a cute room. The walls are white and the bed is small but there is something warm about the deep yellow comforter and the seventies rock band poster on the walls. Wonpil sees a stack of vinyls in the corner across from the door and that makes him smile. He can see Elvis on top of the stack. Wonpil does like Elvis.

He stands up, stretching to get his back to crack. “Give me some clothes to wear.” Wonpil has a teasing smile on his lips. Dowoon is starting to wonder what he got himself into. He went from being a solo vampire to practically creating a family in one night. Still, he can’t really complain.

Dowoon stands up too, but Wonpil grabs him around his waist, hauling his body into him. “Caught you.” Wonpil whispers into Dowoon’s ear, sending such a satisfying shiver down his spine.

The chase is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you thought and I hope you liked this one shot. Thank you all for reading this disturbing fic! (Sometimes I reread some of the scenes in this fic and wonder what the fuck is wrong with me. Why'd I write this...)


End file.
